Mission: Somewhat Possible
by shwetz2002
Summary: The Winx are off on another mission to Gardenia. They've been instructed to find and protect 6 princes before the Trix get to them first. But finding the princes turns out to be a lot harder than expected...convincing them even harder. But the hardest part is not falling for them now that they appear to be in some sort of love-hate relationship (previously called 6 snobby princes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo**

 **New story? Indeed.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new story because I personally love high school stories!**

 **So here we go…**

CHAPTER 1

RIVEN'S POV

"MUSA MELODY YOU STOP EATING THAT ICE CREAM _RIGHT_ _NOW_!"

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and eating and turned to look at the cafeteria doors as a tall, slim girl with midnight blue hair strolled in followed by a middle-aged brunette teacher with a scowl on her almost wrinkled face.

"I AM GOING TO EAT MY ICE CREAM WHENEVER THE BLOODY HELL I WANT TO MS ROBERTA!" the girl with the blue hair yelled as she stormed into the now silent cafeteria with a bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"Musa stop running," Ms. Roberta growled making it quite audible for the students to hear.

"It's called fast walking Ms. Roberta," She grinned as she speed walked away from her with the teacher panting behind her.

"Don't you try acting smart with me!" She snapped.

"Who said I was trying?" The blue haired girl snapped back now climbing on top of the lunch table next to mine in attempt of getting away from Ms. Roberta, "Hello, how are you!" She smiled at the group of boys sitting on the table that were looking at her in awe, before turning around and laughing as she saw the teacher nearing her, "Well, it was nice meeting you all," She grinned as she jumped off the lunch table and walked to the other side of the room as she stuck a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. The boys on the table just gaped at her, their cheeks flushing a pale pink.

Ms. Roberta looked horrified at the blue haired chick's act of movement; freezing next to the particular lunch table with her hands on her hips and her scowl transforming into a look of astonishment. I mean, who would blame her though? Looking at the expressions on every other students faces, I don't think I could spot one with an almost straight face. It's not every day that a random new kid gets chased by a Math's teacher for eating a bowl of ice cream is it?

The middle-aged teacher quickly ran _around_ the lunch table and walked towards her.

"Don't make me give you a detention on the first day of you being here!" Ms. Roberta threatened.

The girl rolled her eyes and slowed her pace, turning around to face the woman and then turning back around and picked up her pace; "Really? You're going to detain me for eating…at lunch time?"

Ms. Roberta froze and her eyebrows wrinkled together. "Well, I mean, umm, yes," she frowned; "Our school doesn't agree with eating such unhealthy foods, we'd prefer if you were eating a salad of some sort, besides you are a female at the age where self-consciousness and body issues must be inevitable,"  
The girl stopped walking and the Math's teacher let out a sigh of relief as her pants went at pace.

The girl with the blue hair turned around and looked at the almost dying teacher with a slightly amused expression.

"Are you saying you think I'm fat?" She asked gesturing to herself with her right eyebrow raised.

No one said anything as we looked her up and down and then turned to the now blushing female teacher.

"Well I suppose you _do_ look quite fit and healthy," Ms. Roberta muttered.

Yeah you got that fucking right. The girl – who I've now come to realization is named Musa – was super fit. She was basically bikini model slim but with a little bit more in the specific places where it's need if you know what I mean.

"But in order to maintain that fit and healthy body you should seriously consider not eating food containing a bunch load of calories," Ms. Roberta pointed out.

" _You_ should consider not judging someone else's diet as it does not concern you," The girl -ahem, Musa - shrugged putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh snap," I heard someone mutter as I grinned.

Who _was_ this chick?

"Musa Melody, you are making it very difficult for me to not hand you a detention slip right now," Ms. Roberta hissed.

Musa sighed and walked over to the trashcans; "Do you _really_ want me to throw this perfectly good bowl of ice cream knowing that someone out there would _kill_ to have it?"  
Ms. Roberta clenched her fists and sighed, "I have a feeling you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other, and I can't say either of us will enjoy it," She narrowed her eyes at the now smirking new girl before walking out the cafeteria.

Musa grinned triumphantly to herself as she walked to an empty table.

"Musa Melody I am truly _appalled_ by your behavior,"

The new girl stopped walking and rolled her eyes, "And I, Flora Linphea, couldn't _care_ any less," she turned around and a grin plastered across her face when she saw 2 female figures walking into the cafeteria. 2 figures that I apparently couldn't familiarize with.

"Already got yourself almost in trouble I see, nothing new," the other figure laughed.

"What can I say? Teachers _adore_ me," She smirked as all 3 girls sat down on the empty lunch table.

"Oh. My. Fuck. I think I'm in love," I heard a 15 year old boy - sitting on the table across from me – sigh, clutching his heart.

The whole cafeteria soon erupted into their own conversations and there was no doubt that it was all revolving around the 3 new girls sitting at the complete end of the large cafeteria hall.

"Who the hell are they?" Brandon – one of my best friends – asked as we all turned around to face each other.

"Well we know the blue haired chick is Musa Melody, and I'm assuming the brunette is Flora Linphea because of the direct speech Musa aimed at her containing that specific name," Timmy – another one of my best friends – spoke for the rest of us. We nodded in agreement.

"And we're yet to find out who the blonde is," Sky – Another best friend - mentioned.

"And the other 3 walking into the cafeteria," Nabu – yet another best friend - commented nodding his head towards the cafeteria doors. We, among several others, turned to look and there indeed be 3 other females (looking just as attractive) walking towards the rest of the 'new girls'.

"You know what? Who needs school? Let's skive," One of them – the one with the dark brown hair - muttered to the rest as she crossed her arms around her chest and sat down.

The other 5 girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they – those that were still standing - sat down.

"It's only been 2 hours," The blonde grinned.

"I know! And I already _hate_ it!" The dark brown haired girl groaned.

"Aye!" The rest chorused, nodding.

They just began chatting amongst themselves as everyone else proceeded into not eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Oh My Gosh! _There_ you are! We've been looking for you for _ages_!"  
I inwardly groaned as I recognized the voice.

"Well not long enough," Helia – the last one of my 5 best friend's – muttered so only us boys could hear; causing us to snicker.

"We've been here all this time love," I shrugged as I turned to look at my current girlfriend whom I loved ' _ever so much',_ as she took her seat next to me.

"Oh My God girls! Check their fugly outfits!" Scarlett – Brandon's current girlfriend – gagged quite loudly as the 6 new girls walked towards our table in the attempt of going to the lunch queue.

" _Oh My God girls! Look at how we don't give a shit!"_ The blonde one amongst the 6 mimicked making the rest of her friends burst out laughing as they walked past our table and joined the lunch line.

I saw Brandon bite his lip as a grin played on his lips and I did the same because I got a glare from my girlfriend when a slight snicker escaped from my mouth.

"Ugh, who are those freaks?" Teresa - Timmy's girlfriend – sneered as she leaned her elbows on the lunch table.

"Just a bunch of nobodies, I think I'm going to have fun messing around with them," Malia – my girlfriend – scoffed a small smirk appearing on her lips causing the boys and I to roll our eyes.

"Do you really think tormenting other beings is a good idea?" Helia asked.

"Of course! It's fun! Show 'em who's boss," Freya – Helia's girlfriend – winked at her friends.

The boys and I frowned at each other before turning to look at the 6 girls again.

"Oh come on guys!" Lana – Nabu's girlfriend – sighed, "We'll just show them who not to mess with, get them aware that we're in charge!"

I scrunched my nose in disgust at how gruesome that sounded.

Really, I don't know _why_ we put up with them.

"Come on girls, let's go," Bailey – Sky's girlfriend – grinned as she stood up, "We won't be long,"

The rest of the girls stood up and walked towards the mentioned lunch table as of which the new girls were to be seated in. The 6 new girls were walking back to their table, while laughing at some unknown thing and the boys and I watched in dismay as they approached their table and were confronted by our girlfriends.

"It's their first day and the most we could do is traumatize them by letting our girlfriends give them a few 'warning tips'" Nabu sighed as he held his head in his hands in shame.

"Poor girls, they'll just become like the rest of the students in this school; afraid. They'll act like timid, mouse-ish creatures in front of us making it hard to hold a conversation – and I don't know about you guys, but I _really do_ want to converse with those 6," Sky frowned.

NO POV  
the 6 girls (THE WINX) walked towards their table as 6 other girls walked up to them with scornful grins plastered on their caked up faces.

They stood in front of The Winx with their arms crossed making the 6 new girls stare at them in confusion.

The approach of the 6 unknown girls brought a bunch of attention towards the 12 making The Winx's curiosity grow.

"Ummmmmm, can we help you?" Flora - a 17 year old teenager with long, waist length honey brown hair and golden tanned skin – asked softly as her and her friends put their lunch trays down on the table.

"We just came over here to introduce ourselves," Freya answered innocently causing the 6 boys on the nearby table to exchange surprised yet mildly confused looks.

The Winx's facial expressions changed from that of curiosity into smiles.

"Well; I'm Stella, this is Layla, Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa," Stella – a 17 year old teenager with long, waist length golden blonde hair - smiled pointing to her friends.

"No. that's not the introduction we came here for," Scarlett snorted.

"Oh? Well then what kind of introduction _did_ you come here for?" Tecna – a soon to be 17 year old teenager with short, shoulder length purple hair - asked raising her eyebrows into a questioning expression.

"We just came here to inform you girls and get you aware of the fact that - we, rule this school, everyone knows us. And everyone is _scared_ of us," Lana sneered.

"I'm not doubting the whole scaring part," Layla muttered causing the rest of The Winx to giggle.

"We're being serious! We rule these hallways of Oakdale High," Malia snapped.

"Oh but of course! How could we be so _oblivious_ and _negligent?_ I mean we only got here 2 hours ago, how silly of us to retort to concentrating on our studies and adapting to this school than actually finding out who _rules_ the school. It's our up most _honor_ to be associating with the _rulers_ _of the hallways we walk in_." Musa – a 17 year old teenager with long, waist length midnight blue hair and soft white skin – smiled sarcastically as she and the other members of The Winx slightly bowed down taking the 6 other – still unknown – females aback.  
Musa's sarcasm caused chuckles to go around the cafeteria which made the 6 unknown girls quite annoyed.

"Now, if you don't mind; we'd _absolutely love_ to know the names of the so called _rulers of this school_ ," Bloom – a 16 year old teenager with long, waist length fiery red hair and slightly tanned skin – said acrimoniously, rolling her eyes and standing up straight.

"I'm Bailey; this is Malia, Lana, Freya, Scarlett and Teresa," Bailey muttered scowling at Bloom.

"Well, now that we've _properly introduced_ ourselves to each other, do you mind letting us eat in peace?" Flora asked pointing to her lunch tray.

"Whatever," Freya scoffed as the 6 girls sashayed away, heading back to their boyfriends.

"I think we just met our new enemies," Layla smirked as the Winx sat down to eat their now cold lunch in the remaining 5 minutes they had left until lunch was over.

"I'll say, and I have a good mind I want to put them in their place, so that they know "who's really boss", I think they'll be a bit despondent when they realize it's not them…or anyone at that matter," Tecna grinned as she and the rest waved their hands at the 6 girls that were scowling at them from their table.

The boys sitting on the table looked shocked.

"I definitely did not expect that," Teresa pouted as she sat down next to Timmy.

"I don't like they're attitudes; they're so going to regret opening their egoistic mouths," Scarlett growled as she stole a celery stick from Brandon's tray.

"Who do they even think they are? Using big words like that," Freya frowned.  
"They probably made it up," Bailey muttered.

"Or it could be from their alien languages – because you know, their aliens," Malia grinned causing the 5 girls to snort in laughter.

The boys threw Malia a look of disgust at her lack of ability to insult another being, but Malia was to oblivious at the look the boys were giving her as she was too busy doubling over with laughter.

Then the lunch bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria stood up and began piling out the hall.

"What do you girls have?" Bloom asked as she and her friends picked up their empty lunch trays and discarded them in the escalator type thing that took plates into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I haven't opened the package the principal gave us yet," Stella shrugged. The rest nodded and they walked towards their lunch table.

"Let's open it together?" Tecna asked as all 6 girls took out a brown envelope from their bags.

They tore open the seal at the top and fished inside for the bunch of papers.

"What period are we in now?" Flora asked as she examined the pile of papers in her hands.

"5th," Musa said as she unfolded a paper with the word 'Timetable' at the top in bold letters, "I've got Mr. Thomason now and Ms. Heathers next,"  
"I've got Mr. Alex now and Miss. Jason next," Layla remarked  
"Oh me too!" Bloom cheered as she and Layla high-5-ed.

"I've got Ms. Hollister now and Mr. Arnold next," Stella announced.

"Same," Tecna nodded, the 2 girls grinned at each other.

"And I have the same teachers as Musa, I guess that means we're in the same classes for these 2 periods?" Flora asked as she put the papers back in the envelope and into her bag.

The girls nodded before heading out the cafeteria.

WITH MUSA AND FLORA  
"Doesn't this school have a dress code?" Flora asked all of a sudden causing Musa to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

Musa quickly looked at her ripped black jeggings, red crop top that reached just below her belly button and black open cardigan that she paired with black high tops with her hair left loose and then looked at Flora's outfit that consisted of black ripped jeggings and grey long sleeved t-shirt that had a black pocket on her left 'breast area' and a big black patch on each upper arm sleeve. She was wearing black and white Adidas running shoes and her hair left loose.

"Why the sudden random question? None of our outfits are on any anti dress code level," Musa asked.

Flora shook her head; "Not us, those other girls during lunch, they were literally just wearing small pieces of cloth sewn together,"  
Musa chuckled and nodded; "I guess there isn't a dress code? Or maybe they're just rule breakers?"  
"Maybe…is this the class?" Flora asked as they halted in front of 2 doors, "Or is this the class?"

The 2 girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Flora opened the door to the left the same time Musa opened the door to the right, they peeked in and Musa closed the door shut.

"There's a female in there," Musa whispered making Flora nod and open the door to the left wider. The 2 girls walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Ah Musa Harmony Melody and Flora Orchid Linphea, welcome to Science, I'm Mr. Thomason. Now, where shall we sit you?" A tall, slim guy with greyish hair and harry potter glasses smiled at the 2 girls, "Hmm, over there," the male teacher said.

The 2 girls followed the direction he was pointing at and shrugged.

"That's not fair!"  
The 2 girls turned to face each other and frowned as they recognized the voice.

"Oh for God fucking sake Musa," Flora whispered so that only the blue haired female could hear, "We have to be in the same class as slut number 1 and slut…well, also number 1,"  
Musa frowned at the brunette, "This is going to be one hell of a semester," She muttered.

"Yeah! Why can't _we_ sit next to _our_ boyfriends and these 2 freaks can?" Freya whined.

"Because I said so," The teacher snapped.

"That's not an excruciating answer," Malia smirked at Musa and Freya...like as if she was trying to prove to them that she knows a big word too.

"Whoa! Blondie knows a big word, too bad she can't use it in the right place," Flora smirked back making the class burst out laughing and Musa to high 5 her.

"Malia I think you need to take a permanent trip to the English Department, and while you're at it, buy yourself a dictionary," Musa cooed as she and Flora made their way to their assigned seats. By now the class was doubling over with laughter and Mr. Thomason was trying to control them without laughing himself.

Once the laughter died down, Mr. Thomason finally got the chance to speak.

"Class the seats I've assigned for you today will be your _permanent_ seats for the rest of the semester, they will also double over as your lab partners and since this is the final year, they _will_ be a lot of assignments and group work, now since a couple of you aren't familiar with each other I'm going to give you 10 minutes to get to know each other before I explain the rules and regulations to the lot of you. You're all very much old enough to already be knowing these rules but quite a few of you are…well, forgetful is the nicest word I could think of. So your 10 minutes start now." Mr. Thomason explained.

FLORA'S POV

Once I got to my seat I wanted to fucking faint.

Mr. Thomason gave me a seat next to – I'm assuming Freya's boyfriend by the evil looks she was giving me – a tall, extremely fit, pale skinned guy with mid back length blue hair and gorgeous midnight orbs that I could stare into for days…snap out it Flora, SNAP OUT OF IT!  
He smiled at me as I dropped my bag on the floor and elegantly sat down in my seat.

Well, _elegantly._

I turned to look at Mr. Thomason as he explained how we'd be working with the people we're sitting next to for the rest of the summer and I was just trying not to have a mini anxiety attack the whole time.

I, was going to be working with this guy for the whole year?

I don't know if I should be super excited, or super worried.

I mean; this guy is _taken_ by FreyaWhatever-her-last-name-is, she already hates me as it is, now I'll be working with her God Damn _boyfriend –_ who I just happen to have a sudden slight affection towards…

When Mr. Thomason stopped talking I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths.

 _Just talk to him Flora. You'll just become friends!  
_ "I'm Helia, Helia Lopez," My eyes snapped open as all the thoughts in my head just disappeared at the sound of his _fucking hot voice._

I slowly turned to look at him.

 _You can do this Flora. You're Flora God Damn Linphea! You can do whatever the bloody hell you want to!  
_ "I'm Flora Linphea," I smiled, "Nice meeting you Helia Lopez,"  
"You new here Flora Orchid Linphea? I sure would have noticed that pretty face in the halls," He smiled.

"Is that appropriate? Seeing as you have a girlfriend?" I asked, my eyebrow raising slightly.

"Well, it's not like she doesn't do the same, it could be like a hundred times she's flirted with another guy, she's even slept with other guys so what's wrong if I friendly flirt with just _one_ girl," he shrugged staring at my face.

Okay, hold up. _WHAT THE EVER LASTING SHIT?!_

I bit my lip and looked down at the desk, "Well, okay, I know nothing I say should affect you but, I do _not_ like your girlfriend," I said the last part in a whisper so Freya couldn't hear me.

Helia chuckled, "Well Flora Orchid Linphea, I guess it's an opinion, trust me, Freya's not all that bad,"  
"Isn't she?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together, looking up at him, "Okay, you have quite the bizarre taste in girls huh?"

He chuckled again, "Well Flora Orchid Linphea, that again is an opinion,"  
I nodded and looked back down at my palms. God, I've just made this conversation awkward.

"So where are you from?" Helia asked leaning his head on his palm that was leaning on its elbow that was leaning on the desk.

Yes, I'm being very specific.  
"I moved here like last week from Ma-Malibu, Malibu yes, that's _exactly_ where I moved here from,"

Nice going idiot! Blow your fucking cover on the first day why don't you? That's not going to be a problem _at all_ innit? Idiot…  
"Well Flora Orchid Linphea from Malibu; tell me about yourself," Helia urged.

"Why do you keep calling me by my full name?" I asked softly.

"I like your name. Flora in Latin means goddess of Flowers, Orchid is a type of flower and it symbolizes exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and mature charm. Some people believe it also symbolizes proud and glorious femininity. Linphea reminds me of well, nature. It also reminds me of a quite – well - vague memory, I think I used to know someone with the name Linphea…or a place of some sort. It was probably the place I used to live in before, I don't remember much – all I know is that my friends and I had to come here for safety issues or something, but forget that," Helia shrugged, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly,

What?!

Oh GOD! I can't believe I almost thought Helia was one of the 6 princes!

I realized I hadn't said anything to answer or comment on what he said and so I just grinned.

"Sorry, I guess I love nature a bit too much huh?" Helia smiled sheepishly.

"No, its okay, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a huge nature geek myself," I laughed slightly as his smile grew into a grin.

"Really? Great! That means we'll be having a blast in the biology part of this subject isn't it _Flora_ ,"

I laughed and nodded.

"Okay everyone, 10 minutes are up!" Mr. Thomason called from his desk. I looked away from Helia and turned to look at Musa. She was looking at me and we both gave each other _the look_.

You know, the look you give your best friend when you think you're in love with someone you literally just met and you know he's taken but you're going through that stage of hormones and shit so it's a normal thing but he's just so hot that you feel like you're just going to melt because of the heat radiating from his perfectly built body?

You know? _THAT_ look.

Well we both gave each other the look and then grinned before turning to look at the teacher.

He began explaining the rules and regulations but the whole time Freya just kept glaring at me from across the class because Helia kept nudging my arm every time Mr. Thomason would say a new rule and he'd be like "Did you hear that Flora Orchid Linphea? That's important," in a joking manner of course and then I'd say something like "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I didn't think the rules that could help prevent me from _dying_ were that important," and then we'd both  silently laugh so we don't get in trouble.

"Okay, now since today is just the first day of school I won't be giving you an assignment as such, but prepare yourself to get one tomorrow. You'll be getting a weekly assignment every week and I want to emphasize the fact that these small assignments would result into up to 30% of your end of year exam grade. And we all know that these end of year marks are important as it'll be your ticket to University, you are dismissed." Mr. Thomason explained as the bell rang and all the students stood up and began collecting their belongings.

I stood up and picked up my bag and headed for Musa, we then headed towards the door before we were stopped.

"Listen here bitch; you better stay away from my boyfriend you hear me?" Freya threatened me which in return I raised an eyebrow.

"I swear to God Musa, I will make your final year of high school a living hell, you hear me? I don't know about you and how things are where you come from, but over here in Gardenia? People don't try stealing each other's boyfriends," Malia hissed.

"If I was you, I'd watch my back. You and your little girl squad better stay away from our guys," Freya sneered.

"Who said we were trying to steal them? We didn't choose to sit there did we?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you could have refused, or you could have ignored them, but instead you started laughing and flirting around," Malia growled.

"Look okay, we don't mean any harm, you've brought up a really good point, if it's really bugging you we'll try convince Mr. Thomason to give us new seats," Musa sighed. We knew how it felt having someone you like flirting around with other girls.

"Flora I'm going to fucking die in Science!" Musa groaned causing me to laugh and nod my head as we walked down the corridors and into Ms. Heather's classroom.

"Welcome students to Art! Please take a seat but mind you, the seats you take will be your permanent ones until the end of the year," Ms. Heathers smiled as we – the students and I – stormed into the room.

The classroom was fairly large; on one side there was a row of 3 sinks, on the other were cupboards containing different Art supplies and equipment and in the center there were columns of canvas isles that would double over as a desk. The isles were set up in a way so that there were 2 leaning against each other with stools placed in front of them.

The stools were designed in a way that you could swivel it to your liking; if you swivel it to your right (or left depending on the seat) you'd be facing the front of the classroom where Ms. Heathers would most likely be standing. Musa and I took the seats somewhat in the middle so we have a good angle of the classroom. Musa took the seat that was behind me; as in her stool was leaning against mine.

"Flora Orchid Linphea, is this seat taken,"

I looked up and almost, _almost_ let out an evidential gasp.

"I, um," I turned to look at Freya. She was glaring at me and shaking her head, I sighed.

"Yes, sorry," Thank THE LORD for my best friend!  
Riven walked up to Helia and both males frowned.

"I thought you and I would sit together Muse," Riven sighed.

The both of us looked at Malia and Freya who were smirking at us. "Sorry, but we wanted to sit together,"  
"Oh," The 2 good looking males muttered.

"Babe you can come sit with me!" Freya called pointing to the chair across from her and Malia nodded enthusiastically.

Riven and Helia looked at each other before sighing and walking to their girlfriends.

I let out a sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough Musa,"

"It helped the both of us right? It was a perfect excuse," Musa smiled weakly.

I nodded.

At least if I avoid Helia I'll be able to get over this _mildly acknowledgeable yet seriously intense burning desire to be with him._

"Okay class, I'm Ms. Heathers and I'll be teaching you art this semester. I see a lot of new faces which I hope will be very easy to remember, so for your first piece of work this term I want you to draw something that appeals to your liking - It could be something you love doing, something you love looking at, it could even be someone you love, I just want it to be as detailed and creative as possible. I want to see what beauty looks like in your eyes," Ms. Heathers instructed.

I looked up at Musa and she looked at me too.

"Whatever are you going to draw my love?" I asked, "What _does_ beauty look like in your eyes I often wonder?"

"Oh my dear _sweet_ Flora, the only beauty I see, is you, my love," Musa joked.

We both laughed.

"Can I get a mirror? Beauty right there," Musa asked winking making me grin and shake my head as I looked at my own canvas.

The fact that we're mythical creatures from another universe and had our own special powers and won't be able to use them whenever we want to was a big bummer. Stupid princes.

Why couldn't they just save their own God Damn lives?  
Who _are_ these princes anyways?

I looked at the empty white canvas for a moment; squinting at it and changing the angle until I came up with some sort of inspiration. I got up and went to pick up the supplies and stuff before setting to work.

As I was drawing and painting and whatever, I kept seeing Helia glance at me before looking down at his canvas; obviously I ignored it and continued with my work but I couldn't help but let a small blush creep onto my cheeks. I saw Helia grin at the corner of my eyes and I just closed them shut and concentrated on my art piece.

"Done!" I smiled as I put my paint brush down and grinned. I was actually quite pleased with my work.

"Oh Flora! That's gorgeous! I love how much detail you've put in!" Ms. Heathers exclaimed clapping her hands together as she stood next to me.

"Thank you!" I smiled up at her.

Ms. Heathers smiled before walking towards Helia. She let out a gasp and immediately turned to look at me - which literally made my curiosity expand till the size of, I'm going to exaggerate a slight bit here, the empire state building. So big that fucking King Kong could climb it. Yes, it grew _that_ big.

"It's beautiful Helia!" Ms. Heathers cried, like literally wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I want to see!" Freya squealed jumping up from her seat and walk towards her boyfriend. She gasped and then turned to look at me.

"YOU!" She yelled, I looked away from Musa and at the freckled brunette, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. How fucking dare me do _what_?

I stood up and walked to Helia's canvas isle. I froze and gasped when I saw a picture of a garden of pink and white orchids, and in the biggest one, right in the center, there was a small figure that looked exactly like me!

Before I could say anything I felt something cold splash onto my shirt.

Everyone in the class gasped as I slowly opened my eyes.

Freya was standing in front of me with an empty glass in her hand and a pleased look on her face. "I told you not to steal my boyfriend Flora!"

"I'm not stealing your boyfriend!" I yelled.

"Then explain the painting he drew of you!" Freya growled. I closed my mouth and turned to look at Helia.

"Flora I am SO sorry, i-"  
"No. forget this," I muttered pointing to my soaking t-shirt, "I want to know why you'd be so stupid and draw me?"  
"What? You don't like it?" He frowned.

"Of course not! Helia you have a girlfriend that's so skeptical, meaning you don't go around drawing other girls! That just makes you a horrible boyfriend!" I squeaked. I actually really loved the painting. It was so beautiful and so realistic. Kind of like a Thumbelina based drawing.

"I am _not_ skeptical!" Freya whined.

"Then believe us when we say we want nothing to do with your boyfriends," Musa barked before grabbing my hand and walking me out the door. I ignored the hurt looks that flashed across the 2 boy's faces as I let Musa drag me out of the classroom.

We walked to the girl's bathroom and Musa checked if there was anyone in the stalls. Once we concluded that it was clear, she used her magic and changed my soaking white t-shirt into a similar looking one, but dark blue. I washed my face and thanked her.

We walked back to the classroom, and went to our seats.

I stole a quick look at Helia and I wanted to burst into tears.

He looked _hurt!_ I can't believe I told him off for being a 'bad boyfriend'

He looked really pleased with his work and obviously he'd be crushed because I told him I didn't like it. GOD I'M SUCH AN ASS!

I sighed and turned to look at my work.

It was a drawing of the Tree of Life. I added the sun beams shining onto the leaves. Like the first day I saw it. It was absolutely gorgeous and I knew I had to paint it.

I stood up and walked towards Musa, I looked at her piece of work and burst out laughing.

She had drawn a diagonal line across the canvas in order to split it into 2 sections. On one half; she drew a bunch of instruments and music notes and on the other half she drew a big red heart…with a slice of pizza in the middle.

"Only you Musa," I sighed as I walked back to my seat.

The bell rang and Musa and I quickly picked up our stuff and ran to the car park. 2 minutes later we were joined by the rest of the girls and we all got into our white 6 seater range rover sport. Musa took the driver's seat and we drove off to our apartment.

Once we got there, Musa parked in our spot and we all piled out the car.

We got inside the building and began climbing up the stairs to our floor.

Which just happened to be the complete top floor. The 7th floor.

NO POV  
when the girls reached the 6th floor they were brought to a halt when someone began talking.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?"

The 6 girls turned around on the stairs and their eyes grew as wide as – I'm going to exaggerate again over here – the tectonic plates. If they crashed against each other there's no doubt an earthquake would form.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Tecna muttered.

"You're the girls that are replacing the old bat – Mr. Griffin? Is it too late to call him and his stupid cats back?" Timmy gasped.

"Normally I would have taken that as an offence – but quite frankly I wish he'd come back too so I wouldn't have to see your face after school as well!" Stella barked.

"If you keep barking like that – you'll turn into a dog, you've already got the personality of a bitch," Brandon sneered.

"You know so much about bitches. Were you raised by a pack of wolves or something? Because you've got the habits of one. You fucking uncultured swine!" Musa snapped.

"Who are you calling an uncultured swine? Why don't you go back to wherever the lot of you came from – we've already got enough problems in this world as it is." Riven snapped back.

"Of course they're problems in this world! With your existence I'd be surprised if there weren't any!" Layla growled.

"You seem to know a lot about problems huh? Is it because wherever you go you cause them?" Nabu asked.

"Maybe, and we'll know shitloads more now that we live in the same building as you," Flora yelled before all 6 girls ran up the stairs to their apartment.

The boys rolled their eyes and entered their apartment.

WITH THE GIRLS

"I can't even right now," Bloom muttered, "Why the actual fuck did we have to have _them_ as our neighbors, I'd have preferred anyone else! Even bloody Valtor!"

"Speaking of Villains; have any of you guys tried figuring out who those princes are?" Tecna asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"Not really, I've been too caught up picking fights with _some_ people," Layla sighed.

"What happened with you?" Stella asked as she sat on the floor with a pillow in her hand.

"Okay, so we got to Maths and Mr. Alex made me sit next to Nabu and Bloom, Sky. So we started talking and things were going great until those bitches Lana and Bailey? Yeah they made this big deal about how we're stealing their boyfriends and shit like that. I'm like okay whatever; so Bloom and I decided we'd better off avoiding them right? Wrong. Nabu and Sky made it hella hard to avoid them and so they're bitchy girlfriends started this huge ass argument and we called the boys idiots for dating 'those hoes' and Sky and Nabu caught feelings and got pissed and said "don't talk to our girlfriends like that" yet it was them that started it and so we just walked away and they said we had an attitude problem and then Bloom said "yeah, and you have a girlfriend as a problem" and then we just walked away. It was such a pissing off situation but it was so fucking hilarious!" Layla grinned. The girls laughed and shook their heads.

"We were involved in a similar situation," Tecna sighed; "So Stella and I were on our way to Drama ya, and we accidently bumped into Timmy and Brandon, they helped us up and we walked together to our class because turns out they had the same lesson as us. Ms. Hollister put us into groups and stuff and Stella and I wound up with Brandon and Timmy. Keep in mind we didn't know they had fucking _girlfriends_!"

"Exactly! If we did we wouldn't have gotten too friendly with them…obviously! We're not dumb! So towards the end of the lesson, what's her face? Scarlett and Teresa? Yeah, they came up to us and told us to 'watch our backs' and shit like that and so when we got to home Ec. Brandon asked me if he wanted to be my partner and I saw Scarlett glaring at me and so I felt bad ya, luckily I didn't have to say anything because Tecna here swooped in and saved my butt by saying we were working together. Timmy and Brandon frowned but went to work with their girlfriends because they were _yelling_ at them to."  
"Next thing you know, Brandon and Timmy are trying to talk to us resulting into Stella and I being coated in flour! But fucking Timmy and Brandon didn't see them doing that, oh no! All they saw was us arguing with Scarlett and Teresa! And then they actually _believed_ the girls when they said we were trying to _sabotage_ their cake. The nerve! We're just like "Whatever minger, believe whatever the hell you want to," and ignored them." Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Sabotage their cake?!" Flora asked, "What the shit? Honestly these guys are hella dense,"

"Helia drew a photo of Flora!" Musa snickered making the rest of The Winx – minus Flora - scream "What?!"

"Yeah, in art. We were told to draw "what beauty looked like in our eyes", It would have been hella romantic…but his girlfriend went all emo and so she threw a glass of dirty water on Flora. Flora then called Helia a bad boyfriend for drawing a picture of her instead of his girlfriend. And I was pissed because of what Freya did and so I said we didn't want anything to do with their boyfriends and we stormed out of the classroom. And like you, we were warned to 'watch our backs'. Pffft. As _if_ we're scared of them or something," Musa laughed.

"Yeah well Riven already has a nickname for Musa! He calls her 'Muse', meaning goddess of Arts and Sciences. Funny because we had Science and Art as our last 2 periods! You should have seen the way Musa tried to hide her blush," Flora laughed.

"Okay that is cute," Bloom gushed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, it's just a small crush. I'll get over it by tomorrow," Musa grumbled.

"Well I guess we all will?" Stella asked and everyone nodded.

"So…what's for dinner?" Layla asked.

"We'll do a takeaway, 2 of us will go pick it up?" Tecna suggested.

"I'll go," Stella and Bloom offered at the same time, they turned to look at each other and grinned; "We'll both go,"

"Great! Let's order Chinese?" Flora asked.

The Winx agreed and Tecna ordered their food online.

…

 **HEY!  
Nice to see you again! **

**If it even is an 'again',** _ **lots of new people read fanfictions you idiot.**_

 **Right! So anyways, I hope you enjoy this new story. I'm going to give credits to princessamber081898 and xsunsparklestellax because I kind of got the idea from their stories; 'Sugar, spies and all things nice' and 'Please Understand'**

 **Also if you read my story 'Boston, Here I come' you know that it is coming to an end and loads – if not all – of you wanted me to do a sequel and at first I** _ **was**_ **going to but then I decided not to…I'm really sorry if I disappointed any of you!  
I'm still writing a last chapter so don't worry about it ending **_**just yet.**_

 **Anyways, please review and favorite!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Stella! Bloom!" Tecna yelled from her room making the 2 girls in the sitting room jump in fright. Bloom grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the volume down so she could hear what the purple haired fairy wanted to say.

Tecna walked out of the room with her phone in her hand and an excited look on her face.

"Foods ready, you still going to pick it up?" She asked as the rest of the group crowded into the sitting room to see what was going on.

"Yeah we'll go," Stella smiled standing up and pulling Bloom to her feet. Stella grabbed the car keys and the both of them headed out to the door.

"Wait, you're going out like that?" Layla asked, a surprised look appearing on her face.

The blonde and redhead looked down at what they were wearing; joggers and black crop tops.

"We'll be back in less than 10 minutes? Who'll see us?" Bloom shrugged and Stella nodded.

"WHOA WHOA _WHOA_! _Excuse me?_ Hold on let me first recover from shock, okay, so… _you_ want to go out like that without a care in the world who'll see you?" Musa choked. The 2 girls shrugged and nodded.

"I need to sit down," Tecna muttered putting her hand to her head and lying down on the couch.

"You guys are so dramatic," Stella scoffed, shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

The 4 girls grinned and threw themselves on the couch as the other 2 walked out of the apartment.

They walked down the stairs and just as they reached the floor that the boys lived on, the door swung open, causing their heads to snap towards it, revealing 6 faces.

"God you guys are so loud!" Brandon muttered.

"Oh well," The girls just shrugged before descending down the stairs once again.

"Okay! Hurry up with the food!" Riven yelled before Helia slammed the door shut leaving Brandon and Sky out in the corridor.

The 2 boys rolled their eyes and walked down the stairs as well. They watched the 2 girls climb into their car before climbing into their own.

"Turn the radio on," Stella said as she switched on the car, Bloom nodded and began fiddling with the radio stations before settling for one.

"AAAH!" She and Stella screamed when they acknowledge the song playing.

"OMIGOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Stella squealed as the song "Let me love you" began playing.

They began screaming along to the song as the fairy of the sun pulled out of the building parking.

She parked the car in a parking spot outside the small strip mall. It was the kind that only had fast food restaurants.

"Shall we get Starbucks too my dear love?" Bloom asked poshly as they got out of the car.

"Oh that would be absolutely marvelous sweetheart," Stella purred, walking towards the Chinese restaurant.

"Let me get that for you m'lady," Bloom joked, holding open the door for Stella before curtseying.

"Oh such a woman!" Stella gasped pretending to look touched before they both burst into a fit of giggles and walked towards the counter.

"Good Evening ladies, how may I help you?" An old man with a short grey beard and light blue eyes smiled up at the 2 females.

"Good evening! Umm, we ordered a takeaway under the name of Tecna?" Stella smiled sweetly at the man behind the counter.

"Aah, Tecna Zenith?" He asked looking at his computer.

The 2 girls nodded. He handed them a plastic bag full of takeout boxes and a receipt,

"130 dollars?!" Bloom hissed causing Stella to freeze.

"What? I only have 80! Did you bring your wallet?" Stella whispered pulling out a couple of bills from her wallet.

"Yeah but I only have like 20 bucks, and umm, 50…yep 50 cents, oh wait no, 55." Bloom muttered giving her the 20 dollars with a frown on her face.

"Hey grandad, it's okay, they're friends of ours," a voice from behind called. The 2 girls spun around and they're eyebrows lifted (here comes the exaggeration) so high it was hidden in their hair line.

"Holy mother of all shit heads, when did his eyes become so blue?" Bloom thought as her eyes met gorgeous teal blue orbs. "Dammit Bloom! Are you still crushing on him?! You bloody ignoramus!"

"We are?" Stella asked slowly causing the brunette to give her a small glare, "I mean, uh, yeah, we are!"

"Oh excellent!" The old man cheered. Stella handed him the bunch of notes with a small sheepish smile on her face.

"What? Oh no, no, no, any friend of my grandsons are my friends! And my friends eat for free!" The old man beamed coming out from behind the counter and enveloping both Sky and Brandon into a big bear hug.

"What? No! We may not have the exact amount but you don't have to give it to us for free!" Bloom squeaked.

"If you don't want for free, then you'll pay full price!" The old man winked, a playful grin on his lips.

"I can run back home and pick up some more money?" Bloom offered looking at her best friend.

"Are you sure you wanna run 10 blocks?" Stella asked.

"I can take the car," Bloom shrugged.

"Yeah okay," Stella nodded pulling out the car keys from her pocket, "Or do you want me to go?"

"No It's fine I'll go," Bloom smiled.

"Nonsense!" The old man bellowed, "Please, have it for free, you're too kind hearted for me to make you do all that!"

"Just take the offer," Sky laughed. Bloom looked at Sky and then the old man and then Stella, and then back at the old man.

"Okay fine, but you have to give us a plate of chips, and we're paying for that," Stella sighed, giving in.

Brandon, Sky and the old man smiled.

"Would you like that in a takeaway?" he asked.

"Yes please," Bloom nodded. The man went into the kitchen and came back with a small takeout tin and handed it to Bloom. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched as she held on to the box instead of putting it into the plastic bag like the rest of the food she ordered, he also watched as she grabbed a plastic fork, a packet of ketchup and a serviette too.

"How much is it?" Stella asked holding the stack of cash in her hand.

"It's for free," Brandon grinned down at her.

Bloom put the box on the counter, picked up a menu, flipped to it then put it down. "It's for 5 dollars,"

Stella handed the man a 10 dollar bill with a satisfied grin on her face.

The man looked at his grandchildren before chuckling. He handed Stella her change and the 2 girls thanked him.

They smiled at Brandon and Sky before walking out the door.

The 3 men watched as they walked out the door and put the plastic bag in the car, closed the door and walked to an old homeless man sitting outside the restaurant. The 2 girls handed him the plate of chips and the change they had received, and the man's face lit up.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! God Bless! Some teenagers do have hearts!" the 3 heard him cry. The 2 girls smiled before entering the Starbucks shop.

"They're hearts must be made of pure gold," The old man sighed walking into the kitchen and coming out with another plastic bag.

Brandon and Sky looked at each other and bit their lips, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thanks grandad," Brandon smiled as he took the plastic bag in his hand and waved goodbye with his other before walking out the door, Sky following.

"Say hello to the rest of you, will ya?!" He yelled after his grandsons.

"Wow, maybe we gave them a hard time today?" Sky asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Brandon nodded, starting up the car. "Yeah, we could've been a bit nicer on their first day,"

"But to be fair, it was them who were rude to our girlfriends, right?"

"We may have misread the situation?" Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah but they were the ones that started acting mean," Sky muttered.

"I don't know man, maybe it was just PMS," Brandon murmured as they entered the building gate.

"All _6_ of them? Yeah, I don't know about that…" Sky snickered.

"What? It was just an assumption!" Brandon defended himself as he parked the car and got out.

"Whatever Minger," Sky chuckled, beginning to climb up the stairs; "If you ask me, it seems that you may have some kind of affection towards one of them, perhaps the perky blonde one maybe?"

"This is why no one asks you," Brandon grumbled following him up the stairs.

"You literally just ignored the rest of my statement, are you hiding your inner feelings Brandy?" Sky winked, he couldn't help tease his brunette friend, it's just brotherly love innit?  
"I am doing no such thing, maybe it is you that is hiding specific feelings to a certain redhead?" Brandon teased back, opening the door to his apartment.

"Oh God Forbid!" Sky muttered as he placed the plastic bag on the kitchen counter making Brandon roll his eyes and smirk.

"I don't like Bloom okay, just cut it out!" Sky grumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Please. We all know you'd dump Bailey any day so you could be with her," Nabu waggled his eyes at his pouting best friend.

"I only just met her! I don't know anything about her!" Sky defended himself, sinking into the sofa pillows.

"Doesn't mean you don't find her attractive!" Riven grinned.

"Of course I find her attractive! God have you seen her! They're all freakishly good looking and if you tell me right now you disagree with me you're all just cowards of admitting your feelings," Sky smirked victoriously knowing that he'd shut the boys up. And he was sure as hell right, the boys fell silent as they just looked into space.

"Ahem, so uhh, shall we eat now?" Timmy asked clearing his throat and interrupting his, along with the rest of the boys, train of thoughts.

The boys stood up and tucked into their grandfathers delicious Chinese meals. It was a weekly meal for the 6, once a week, 2 of them would go pick up some take away for their dinner. The boys looked forward to it as they won't have to do any chores such as cooking or cleaning.

Just as the boys were clearing up, they heard _thuds,_ followed by laughter and cheering. All 6 males looked at each other before staring up at the ceiling as which they believed the noise was coming from.

"What the hell is that?" Helia asked scratching his neck.

"I think, it's our new neighbors," Timmy frowned. The boys put everything away and walked out the door, they climbed up the stairs to the 7th floor and knocked on the apartment door belonging to the 6 new girls.

"I'll get it!" They heard someone yell before hearing the sounds of a lock clicking and the door swinging open to reveal a pink haired female with a confused expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in perplexity.

"Yeah, we came here to ask you to be a little less noisy," Timmy smiled softly.

"And by little we mean a lot," Riven grinned causing the rest of the guys to let out a slight snicker making Tecna roll her eyes.

"Whatever," She muttered and just as she was about to close the door…

"WATCH OUT!"

The purple haired female turned around and quickly ducked out of the way, as did the boys.

The flying tennis ball crashed into a small vase standing on a small stool just by the apartment door.

There was silence as everyone looked at the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

"MUSA! LAYLA!" Flora yelled from her bedroom.

Panicked expressions quickly appeared on both girls faces as they dropped their tennis rackets on the floor.

"I'll get the broom," Bloom sighed walking to the closet.

"I'll get the glue," Tecna muttered walking to her room.

"I'll get the popcorn," Stella grinned walking to the kitchen.

"And we'll go hide in our room," Musa whispered as she and Layla walked towards their bedroom.

"Ahem," Flora cleared her throat as she appeared behind the girls unexpectedly causing both girls to gasp in fear, "Really? This is the 3rd one this week," The brunette sighed, "I've told you a million times not to play inside,"

"But it's so much more fun!" Layla whined.

"Yeah, but you're killing my plants," Flora rolled her eyes as she picked up the bunch of flowers laying on top of the shattered glass.

"And you're killing our fun," Musa scoffed amusingly making Flora stick out her tongue at her, in return Musa gasped and pretended to look offended.

"You girls are weird," Nabu laughed, shaking his head as Bloom walked towards them with a broom and a dustpan.

"Oh well," She chirped as she swept the broken pieces of glass.

"Are you actually gonna fix that? The pieces are so tiny," Riven asked, watching the red head pour the glass onto the table.

"Yeah Flora will just use her magic," Stella shrugged. Then she tensed up, realizing what she said. No one said anything as they just stared at the blonde female who was trying her best not to show any signs of panic.

"Umm, her what?" Brandon asked staring at her.

"Heh, um, what Stella means is uh, Flora is really good at fixing broken objects, it's almost like it's um, magic," Tecna croaked, covering up for her best friend. She shot the blonde a small glare and in return, Stella flashed her a big grin.

"Yeah, I'm so good, I think it's because I get a lot of _practice_ ," Flora scowled, emphasizing the word 'practice', making both Musa and Layla grin sheepishly.

"Yeah okay mother," Layla rolled her eyes causing the lot to chuckle.

"Sorry, what did you say you wanted?" Stella, with a smile still on a face, asked the 6 males standing awkwardly by the door.

"We came here to tell you to shut up," Brandon replied, and then bit his lip as he acknowledged how rude he sounded.

"Oh, well in that case you wasted your time," Stella frowned closing the door in his face.

"That wasn't rude at ALL!" Bloom muttered sarcastically as she settled down on the sofa once again.

"Innit? The level of discourteousness people have these days," Layla suspired mimicking Bloom's act of movement.

 _(This happening at the same time as the Winx are talking)_

"Way to go jerk of the year," Riven sneered as he headed down the staircase.

"I didn't mean to sound like an ass okay? It just came out," Brandon remonstrated.

"That's one way to talk to the girl you happen to be crushing on," Helia tantalized the poor brunette.

"Why are you all attacking me on that?" Brandon growled as they all crowded into their apartment.

"Why you being so dramatic? Who the hell is _attacking_ you?" Timmy grinned throwing himself on the sofa.

"Shut up," The brunette school heart throb muttered. "I have a girlfriend remember?"

"So? That hasn't stopped you from playing girls before has it?" Riven smirked, arching his eyebrow.

"This is different. I don't feel physically attracted to Stella," Brandon sighed.

"So you feel _emotionally_ attracted to her?" Timmy snickered.

"What? No. I am not attracted to Stella in any possible way," Brandon huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yet…" Helia grinned, throwing a wink towards the rest of the boys.

"Oh shut up, I bet you'll fall for that brunette girl soon, if you haven't already that is," Brandon teased back, trying to get the conversation off him.

"Please, I'd rather die," Helia rolled his eyes, "Why don't you say that to our friend Riven here? Any particular raven haired female on your mind lately?"

"I don't recall meeting any _attractive_ raven haired yet," Riven glowed in satisfaction at the small scowl that briefly appeared on the raven haired males face.

"Fuck you, I am most definitely attractive," Helia expostulated.

"Okay let's see if you're attractive enough to get Flora head over heels in love with you," Riven grinned.

"…without you falling in love with her first," Sky smirked.

"I'll do it. IF! If and only if you all do it too," Helia frowned.

The 6 boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be harder than we thought?" Nabu asked.

"Because it _is_ going to be harder, a lot harder…" Timmy replied causing the rest to nod.

 _Back with the Winx_

"So where are we with this whole prince rescue mission thing?" Flora asked her friends, changing the conversation.

She wasn't the type of girl that would sit around and gossip about boys and stuff. She didn't mind it when she _had_ a specific boy on her mind. But she hasn't had a boyfriend for just over a year and she was just about recovering from her messy break up, so it was kind of awkward when her friends would try hook her up with guys they think would be perfect for her.

"Not far I'm afraid, and we've been here 3 days already," Tecna sighed. Just then her IPad began vibrating, she picked it up and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Mrs. F,"  
"Whoa, coincidence?" Bloom gasped as they all crowded around the magenta haired fairy so they could see the screen.

"Hello ladies, how is Gardenia? Have you all settled in well? Made any new friends?" The old headmistress asked flashing the 6 a warm smile.

"Yes, the apartment is great! And although the school education here is a lot different then what we're used to, I think we've settled in great," Layla smiled back.

"We've made a couple of friends, well enemies I guess, nothing new though innit?" Musa chuckled causing the headmistress to laugh softly.

"I'm sure you girls will make many friends, remember you'll be staying until the school year, who knows when the Trix will decide to attack? But you girls better be on the lookout okay?" The grey haired woman reminded.

"We will Mrs. F," Flora beamed, reassuring the headmistress.

"Do you have any more information on the princes that would help us identify them?" Tecna asked curiously and hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I think I might. You see Saladin and I have been trying to search for the 6 princes for quite a while now," The headmistress muttered standing up from the chair and walking to bookshelf, "They're parents used to be in Alfea and Red Fountain and so when they had given birth we decided then and there that they're children were to follow their footsteps. Just like you followed your parents. In fact, your parents used to be the best of friends when they were your age, and I think - if I'm not mistaken – that you girls and the princes were once friends?" Mrs. Faragonda half asked half explained.

"Is it? Well then we must find those 6 before the Trix do," Stella sighed running her fingers through her golden mane.

"Indeed you do," Ms. Faragonda nodded, "Now, I'll send you the file containing the information Saladin and I have been collecting over the years, it's not much and hopefully it'll come in handy,"

Ms. Faragonda chanted a spell and all of a sudden there was a golden light flashing from the kitchen counter.

"Oh dear, I may have said kitchen instead of sitting room, pardon me girls," The headmistress apologized; her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Haha, don't worry Mrs. F, I'll get," Flora giggled softly as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. But just as she neared the kitchen door – a bright white light took her by surprise, blinding her for a second causing her to stumble backwards and fall on her butt.

"Flora? Are you okay?" Layla asked as the 5 girls snapped their heads towards the direction the brunette was in.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," She muttered rubbing her eyes, she picked herself up and entered the kitchen but then froze when she felt a sudden chill hit her.

 _Icy was here!_

Flora began frantically running around the kitchen, trying to find the book that the headmistress had sent the girls.

"Flora what's taking you so long?" Bloom called. Flora began panicking.

"How the hell did the Trix find out where we lived? Or that Mrs. F was sending us the book? Omigod now they know more information on the princes which will make it so much easier for them to find them!" Flora asked herself as she began pacing around the kitchen.

"Flora what the hell are you-why is it so damn cold in here?" Stella asked walking into the kitchen before freezing…literally.

"The Trix were here Stella. They took the book. That white light that made me fall? It was the Trix. The reason it's cold? Because Icy was here." Flora muttered explaining her theory.

"OH MY GOOD FUCK HOW?! HOW THE ACTUALLY FUCK DID THOSE 3 GREMLINS FIND OUT WHERE WE LIVE?!" Stella shrieked causing the brunette to wince at the sudden burst of volume in the blonde's voice.

"Stella you fucking idiot! You'll make those 6 idiots come back to tell us to shut up. What's going on?" Tecna asked as the rest of the Winx gathered into the kitchen.

"The Trix were here…and they've got the book with them," Stella whispered as she and Flora watched the 4 faces turn pale.

…

 **Okay so this chapter might have taken awhile to complete and it may or may not be due to the fact that I'm a huge procrastinator…*Grins sheepishly***

 **Okay let's be serious here; I'm in yr10 now and apparently this is the year I have to "pull up my socks and style up because I'm doing my GCSEs soon and it's very serious and there is no time to fool around and so we better be smart and use our time seriously and efficiently because there's no going back" And yadadadad…**

 **You're lying if none of your teachers have said that to you at the beginning of the year.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and bear with me as I write the next chapter because I can't exactly say when that'll be…**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

STELLA'S POV

Okay so it's been a whole week since our first day of school and the day the Trix stole Mrs. Faragonda's book. In these 7 days we haven't had _any_ luck finding The Trix and each day that goes by; the more frustration builds up inside of me.

And fucking Brandon Shields and his good for nothing girlfriend; Scarlett, don't really help calm my nerves. If anything, they're pretty much just fueling my vexation.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _What the ever living fuck?!" I asked, a look of abhorrence and discomfort washing over me as I stared at my open locker in antipathy. Boy was I going to kill the imbecile that did this!  
"Okay, that is messed up," Layla frowned, peering at my locker in disgust._

" _Yeah? Well so is whoever did this innit? " I muttered through gritted teeth._

" _Why would someone do something like this? I mean how can one lack_ _ **this**_ _much maturity? Is it even possible?" Tecna frowned in disappointment, putting her palm on my shoulder as all 6 of us stared at my locker in despondency._

" _Well whoever did do this has proved that being human doesn't necessarily mean you have humanity," Musa pointed out as she tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and picked up an earthworm, shivering in the process._

" _MUSA!" The 5 of us chorused stepping away from the raven haired female in fright, causing her to laugh and carefully drop the tiny creature out the window. Careful enough so that Flora doesn't attack her then and there._

 _There are over 200 students in this school and yet it is I that has to suffer the failed attempts of revenge pulled by – what any dramatic high school movie would say – my arch enemies, nemeses, opponents, adversaries. Whatever you want to call someone who hates your guts._

"Miss Solaria,"

My eyes snapped away from the window next to me and focused on the middle aged brunette standing in front of me.

"Umm, yeah?"

"I find it disappointing that I'm here straining my lungs for your edification and yet _something_ out there seems to appeal more to you than your participation in my lesson," Ms. Roberta heaved. I felt my own breath curtail as I looked around the classroom and watched as everyone stared at me, thanking God they weren't me, as for I? All I wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"I'm sorry miss, I just got a bit lost in thought that's all," I muttered, completely aware of the snickers made behind me.

"Well just make sure I don't catch you not paying attention in class, otherwise I'll have no choice but to send you to the Principal's office, okay? Now please proceed into answering the question on the board," Ms. Roberta nodded towards the white board in the front of the class. I turned my head and read the question to myself.

 _If y is equal to 6 and x is equal to 5; what is yx+z?  
_ WHERE THE EVER LIVING FUCK DOES 'Z' COME FROM?!  
"Umm 37?" I mumbled quietly trying not to make it obvious that I was confused and instead decided to guess the answer.

"Hmm, that is correct. You're very lucky you're good at math otherwise you and I would have a problem," Ms. Roberta bellowed, walking back to her desk.

A few members of my class applauded me as I sat there in shock.

 _I got it right?  
But how?_

"Since when were _you_ good at math?" Musa asked staring at me in shock and amusement.

"I guess all those extra hours with Mrs. Griselda paid off in the end innit?" I joked causing her to chuckle and turn to look at the brunette teacher before she got picked on too.

"The next thing you know, I'm acing Chemistry," Musa whispered facetiously causing me to grin at her and shake my head.

"Impossible," I whispered back, intending to wind her up. It worked because before I could physically prepare myself, I felt an elbow collide with my external oblique muscle, causing me to inhale sharply and send a scowl at her direction. In return I received an immaculate smile, which I rolled my eyes at.

A few minutes later, one of the school receptionists walked into the class and gave Ms. Roberta a message saying that she was needed in the staff room and seeing as there was only 5 minutes left of the lesson, Ms. Robert told us we could talk quietly amongst ourselves before excusing herself.

Everyone began packing their stuff up and Musa and I stood up to leave the classroom; who does Ms. Roberta think we are? Talking amongst ourselves quietly _my ass._

"Stella! Musa!"  
We spun around to come face to face with a tall, muscular dude with teal blue eyes and sun kissed skin.

"Umm hi?" Musa half asked half smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nathan," The Caucasian blonde grinned, showing off his pearly whites

 _God Dayum was this guy hot or what?!_

"Nice to meet you Nathan," I smiled sweetly at him.

"I wanted to know if you 2 wanted to join me for a milkshake after school. Not as a date though because I'm pretty much crushing over Selena Gomez with the hopes of us getting married one day, isn't she awesome? I'm like one of her biggest fans so I don't want to put mine and her relationship at risk, also in reality? I'm pretty much gay," He chuckled.

Musa and I immediately sat back down in our seats, "Musa?" I whispered (Keep in mind Musa and I aren't the best whisperers in the world or like planets and stuff)  
"Stella?" she whispered back  
"I could do with a milkshake,"

"Same, plus he likes Selena Gomez as much as I do! And I've always wanted a gay best friend!" Musa squealed.

"Yes we would most definitely LOVE to get a milkshake after school," I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, let's go," He grinned getting up from his seat and grabbing his bag before walking out the door.

Musa and I looked at each other and shrugged, I have a feeling the three of us are gonna get along just great.

So we walked down the hallway and were just about to walk down the stairs when a classroom door opened and out walked Brandon, Riven, Scarlett and Maria, along with other students obviously but they're not part of the big picture now, are they?

UHHHHHHH these guys again?!

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked as the 4 of them stopped behind us.

"Why do you care?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Since when did it become of your concern?" Musa question at the same time.

"We're going to get a milkshake at the fruity music bar, wanna join?" Nathan grinned chorusing a long with Musa and I.

Musa lifted her hands just above her waist before letting them fall back down again, she sighed and began climbing down the stairs.

"Nathan you idiot," I sighed folding my arms across my chest causing him to chuckle.

"Why would we want to hang out with useless commoners like you?" Malia scoffed wrapping her arm around Riven's waist tighter.

"Has she started again? Oh my fucking God she's started again, hasn't she?" You could hear Musa's voice echo through the empty staircase before footsteps climbing up and then there she was standing on the step below me looking quite pissed off.

"Are you guys ever going to fucking learn?" Musa growled leaning on the hand rail.

"We will, why'd you think we're in school?" Scarlett asked.

"To waste money," I muttered.

"Okay dude chill, all I asked was where you were going, there's no need to attack my girlfriend," Brandon frowned.

"Brandon you put fucking _earthworms_ in my locker, she aimed a fucking _softball_ at my face okay? If anything, I have every reason in the world to metaphorically 'attack' your girlfriend," I snapped, my face going pink in frustration. So pink you could strap a pair of pink ears to my head and a tail to my back, have me walk on all fours and cast me as piglet from Winnie the Pooh.

"Hey! Its called a softball okay? I didn't know it was hard!" Scarlett whined.

"Have you lost your sense of touch? Or feelings or maybe even a couple - if not - _all_ of your brain cells?" Musa asked her, arching her left eyebrow.

"Okay that was rude," Riven scowled.

"Great!" Musa chirped, "Exactly what I was aiming for!" and with that she spun around, her long ponytail whipping through the air, and walked down the stairs once again. This time Nathan and I followed suit.

"You know what Brandy? I do feel like getting a milkshake," Scarlett muttered causing me to freeze and almost trip and roll down the stairs.

"What?! No! What the hell?" I gasped as we pushed open the school doors and walked into the carpark.

"Nathan WHY?!" Musa groaned slapping her hand on her forehead.

"I didn't know you guys hated each other!" he explained throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dude, the whole school knows," I replied raising my eyebrows.

"Okay maybe I did know, but I'm a nice person okay? It just came out like Bella Thorne did, OUT OF NOWHERE!"

Musa and I rolled our eyes as we walked out of the school campus.

"Where is this place anyways?" I've never been to or heard of the fruity music bar, but it seems like a pretty dope place.

"It's just round the corner, it's our school's biggest hang out spot, there's a karaoke night here every Friday and most of us come here to chill, it's the best way to start the weekend right? Plus this is where Kaleb and I first met!" Nathan grinned, winking at us.

And he was right; we turned around the corner and there it was, in big neon lights, 'THE FRUITY MUSIC BAR' and I could immediately recognize a few familiar faces that I'd seen in the corridors and in lessons.

"Whoa, this place is, is, _amazeballs,"_ Musa gasped as we walked in.

"Damn right it is," Nathan laughed scooting into one of those booth things.

"Musa did you tell the others where we were?" I asked as a waitress handed us each a menu, I smiled gratefully at her before taking it from her, eager to see all the different options and _boy were there lots_

Every single flavor you could possibly think of was put into a milkshake or juice and just reading the various options and looking at the photos – I began to craze things I'd ever thought I'd ever devour!  
 _An Olive Oil milkshake?!_

 _Is that even allowed in milkshake terminology?  
_ "Fuck I thought you did!" Musa hissed, I shook my head no and then groaned.

"It's alright, I'll go call them before they track us down and bite our heads off," I winked getting up and walking outside.

I dialed Tecna's number seeing as she's always on her phone, she'll pick up the fastest.

And I was right, she picked up on the 3rd ring.

" _Hello?"  
"Hi Tec,"  
"STELLA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"  
"God woman, have mercy on my eardrums," _I muttered rolling my eyes.

" _Sorry,"_ She mumbled meekly.

" _We've come to the fruity music bar with this guy in my math class, his name is Nathan, and before you over react – he's gay."_ Iexplained _, "Do you wanna join us?"  
"Hold on, let me ask the girls,"  
"Sure," _I replied, examining my nails as I leaned on the wall of the bar.

" _We'll pass Stell, we had a heavy lunch today, none of us have room for anything. Speaking of which, where were you and Musa?"_

" _Detention; we got told off for creating a havoc in geo when all we did was confront Brandon and Scarlett about my locker,"_ I sighed.

" _Oh okay, well you've got the keys right? Just in case we all pass out by the time you get home – which by the way shouldn't be later than 6,"_

" _Yeah, Musa's got hers, I left mine on the kitchen counter, do me a favor and put it on my desk for me?"_ I asked.

" _Yeah sure, have fun!"  
"Byee!" _I grinned, ending the call and heaving myself off the wall. I began walking back indoors when it dawned on me.

 _How the bloody hell were we going to get home?_

I ran back to the booth, just as the waitress was about to leave with their orders.

"Um excuse me miss! Can I have a roasted marshmallow milkshake please?" She smiled at me and nodded, writing it on her notepad before collecting the menus and walking away.

"Musa how the fuck are we going to go home?" I asked her, crawling into the seat.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, putting the salt and pepper bottles down and looking at me.

"The girls aren't coming and we only brought one car so HOW are we going home?" I repeated rolling my eyes.

"Where do you girls live? I don't mind dropping you," Nathan offered.

"We live on Richard's street, you?" Musa answered.

"Fuck that's far, I live on Elms street and there is no way I'll be able to drop you off and then get home by 6:30 for tuitions," He sighed.

Musa and I frowned at each other.

I repeat; HOW THE FUCK WERE WE GONNA GET HOME?!  
"You could walk?" Nathan suggested. I looked at him and scrunched my nose in disgust,

"Not on a Monday I can't,"

"OH I KNOW!" The fool exclaimed clapping his hands together, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the door.

Musa and I looked at each other in confusion before turning to look at the door.

"OH HELL NO!" We screamed, slamming our palms on the table.

"It's the only other option!" Nathan argued.

"I refuse!" I yelled.

"You have to!"

"You're insane!" Musa cried.

"No I'm not! BRANDON! RIVEN!" Nathan yelled waving at the 2 asses to come over.

"What are you doing?" Musa and I hissed simultaneously.

"Hey guys! So I was wondering if you could take these two home for me, please?" Nathan smiled innocently completely ignoring us.

Riven and Brandon looked at each other and then at Nathan and then at Musa and I and then at their girlfriends, and finally at each other again.

"No," They finally spoke.

Okay I know I didn't want to hike a lift with them but…RUDE!

I was just about to say something when Musa beat me to it.

"Stella and I will just walk!" She snapped at Nathan, completely ignoring the boys.

Indeed we fucking will.

"At night? Are you mad?" Nathan gasped shaking his head. "What if you get picked up by a random old man, stuffed in the back of a pickup truck and shipped to Mexico to work on a marijuana plantation as slaves and then those same people that kidnapped you frame you and then you get put in prison and then you get raped by a prison guard and are forced to keep the child and then you give birth in prison and because you have no contact with your family you have to raise your child in a cell for the rest of yours and their lives?!"

*Cue the cricket noises*

Musa, Riven, Brandon, Scarlett, Malia and I stood/sat there and blinked at the hallucinating freak of a person.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure how to answer that but I can assure you that that has a very _low_ chance of happening," I whispered biting my lip to prevent me from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That has to be the most over thought situation I have ever heard," Musa burst out laughing, and then I joined, and then Nathan and even Riven and Brandon threw in a chuckle or two.

"Pardon me, but I tend to spend most of my free time watching movie marathons okay, don't blame my perfervid sense of creativity!" Nathan sighed as the laughter was brought to a halt when the waitress brought our milkshakes over.

"Oh my God this tastes freaking amazing!" I gasped taking a sip, followed by another and another until it couldn't be categorized as 'sips' and instead should be called 'chugging the whole entire milkshake down as best as one could using a straw and trying to look civil'

Brandon grinned at me and I suddenly felt my whole stomach churn.

And I'm pretty darn sure it wasn't due to the milkshake…

…

"Thanks for the milkshakes Nathan!" Musa and I yelled as he got into his car.

He grinned at us before shrugging, "No problem! You sure you don't want to call an Uber or something?"  
"Nah we'll just walk-" And before my raven haired friend could finish her sentence all hell breaks loose and the clouds began thundering above us, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"  
"MUSA START RUNNING!" I yelled sprinting out the school gate and onto the pavement.

The idiots Brandon and Riven were actually decided to let us walk all the way home, and just when I thought they almost had part of a heart at the Chinese restaurant.

"Why the fuck is it raining today of all days?" I whined folding my arms across my chest to try and lock in as much heat as I could possibly manage to.

When we were a block away from the school, we saw headlights flash and I began panicking.

 _I DON'T WANT TO GO TO MEXICO AND RAISE MY CHILD IN CELL!  
_ I was about to let out a shriek when the passenger window slowly rolled down,

"Get in!"

"Oh so NOW you want to help us?" Musa growled, slowing down.

"Just get in before we change our minds," Riven growled back.

Musa and I looked at each before sighing. It didn't look like the rain was going to stop anytime soon and if we keep running we're gonna catch a cold.

We let out a grunt and climbed into their car, the warmth of the heater immediately hitting us, causing a rush of satisfaction to flush through me.

I sunk into the lush, leather seats as my shivering slowly came to a halt.

"You're sure as fuck are lucky we're kind hearted or you'd have caught a cold," Brandon muttered as he hit the accelerator.

"Yeah so are you, if you left us there to catch a cold, hell would break lose and the rest of the girls would come attack you while we laid down in bed drinking chicken soup from your granddad's Chinese restaurant," I pointed out.  
I could see the corners of the 2 males lips curl up into a small smile and I leaned back in the seat in amusement.

 _Got them._

Musa grinned at me before turning to look out the window.

Sensing that the conversation was over, I turned to look out the window too. I watched as 2 droplets rolled down the glass - almost as if they were competing against each other

I ran my fingers through my soaking wet hair with a slight scowl on my face, I hated wet hair, I really did. I looked up to find Brandon staring at me through the rare view window but he quickly looked away.

 _What even?_

 _Omigod is there something on my face?_

My hands immediately flew up to examine my face, with fear of their being something on it. But I felt nothing and realized I was just over reacting.

Alas the uncommunicative car ride came to a stop when Brandon parked the car in the car park. I climbed out of the car and the cold wind swept my hair off my body, causing me to shiver once again.

"Uh thanks for the lift," Musa muttered tugging at her bag, I smiled and nodded at the 2 before we both took off running for the building.

We ran upstairs and threw ourselves on the couch.

"UHHHHHH I FEEL LIKE I'VE JUST EXPERIENCED WALKING THROUGH ALASKA!" I screamed into a pillow, the warmth of my voice toasting my face mildly.

It felt good. So good I could literally sleep.

And with that I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **It's been SO long omf!**

 **(I do apologize for that btw) Did you know year 10 was a pain in the ass? Because it really is.**

 **And it's not because I'm a moody 14 year old that has decided to write a chapter consisting of 3397 words instead of picking up one of the many books sitting on my desk and doing the homework that I'm pretending is pretty much non-existence while secretly abusing said homework giving teachers in every language known to man…because I can assure you – that is definitely** _ **not**_ **the reason at all.**

 **Anyways I hope you like this chapter, I'll TRY update soon (BLAME THE STUPID TEACHERS IF I DON'T) and I'll virtually see you next time!**

 **Bye.**

…

 **Also I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed. *insert cute angel winged emoji***


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TECNA'S POV  
There are 7,125,000,000 people in the whole of the entire planet Earth.

210,000 people in Zenith, 300,000 people in Domino, 280,000 people in Melody, 200,000 people in Andros, 310,000 people in Eraklyon, 228,000 people in Linphea, 320,000 in Solaria and 400,000 in Magix.

Meaning there are 2,248,000 people in the whole of the Magic Dimension plus the ones on Earth.

AND YET I STILL SEEM TO HAVE TO CROSS PATHS WITH TIMMY _WHATEVER-HIS-LAST-NAME-IS_ EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY!

"Timmy you're doing it wrong!" I groaned for the third time in the past 45 minutes.

"No I'm not! You're meant to put three drops of ammonia to 100ml of water and wait for it to turn purple!" Timmy argued back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Grabbing the volumetric pipette from his grasp and circumspectly pushing him away, I pulled my safety goggles onto my nose and picked up the beaker the fool was using and carefully poured the contents in it down the drain.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in my ear as he stood next to me.

"The _right_ thing," I answered back, winking at him. I picked up the now empty beaker and filled 100ml of water into it. Then with the pipette, I poured 3 drops of phenolphthalein into it.

"See! Nothing happened genius!" Timmy scorned, throwing me an agitated look. Once again I rolled my eyes, picked up another pipette and just as I was about to pour the liquid into the beaker, Timmy grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I hesistantly demanded, biting my cheeks to contain my blush at his arm around my waist and my back pressed up against his chest.

"Do you want to get brain damage or something? If you inhale those fumes you could get sick!" Timmy rebuked, releasing me from his grip.

The fumes from his cologne was what would probably give me brain damage – since when did men's cologne reach out to my appeal?  
I simply gulped and nodded, I looked back at the beaker and slowly dropped a few drops of ammonia into the liquid – making sure I kept my distance.

"See! Something happened genius!" I mimicked, smirking up at the strawberry blonde to my left. He rolled his eyes but you could tell he was holding back an impressed smile.

Timmy snatched the pipette from my hand and poured a few drops of vinegar into the water and ammonia solution and it immediately transformed back into the colorless form it was in before.

I grinned at Timmy and he returned it.

"You know it would have still worked the way I was doing it before," He notified me and once again; I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious! The chemical diffusion would have still taken place once you added the phenolphthalein,"

"You could be right, but we'd rather not have Mr. Harris bite our heads off…literally, I have this theory that all these teachers are secretly vampires and they just want to stress us so our blood sugar levels rise and they can devour it all in that secured staff room of theirs, hence why they give us so much homework and projects. And I'm generally not one to complain about extra work but honestly!" I ranted, "Oh my God Timmy! I have just _broken_ the school education system!" Timmy looked straight at me from his sitting position on the lab stool with his eyebrows furrowed and an amused expression plastered on his face.

"That is one hell of a philosophy Tecna Zenith, but I can assure you I'm just as much human as you are,"

I quickly spun around on my heels to come face to face with the devil himself; hovering above me in that creepy way vampires in the movies do.

 _Actually Mr. Harris, I'm not as much human as you probably think I am so HAH!_

I could hear Timmy snicker behind me as my cheeks flushed bright pink and my throat went dry.

"Well that is definitely a relief sir," I murmured, covering my face with my fringe as we gained the classes attention.

It's a habit I've always had. Since I was around 3, except then I had more hair to cover my face with and so I didn't just use my fringe.

I've always been the shy one out of my group of friends and whenever I get nervous, shy or embarrassed I lower my head slightly so my fringe or bangs fall onto my face.

Timmy stopped laughing and looked at me curiously; like as if he was examining me or trying to remember something…or someone?

But whatever he was doing needed to stop because I'm pretty sure the amount of blood rushing up to my face could nearly be enough to make me faint. And _that_ would _definitely_ be embarrassing.

When the bell rang, I quickly zoomed out of the classroom to hunt for my friends.

4th period on Tuesdays, 2nd period on Wednesday, 5th period on Thursdays and 6th period on Fridays are always the worst because we all have our own individual subjects and so during lunch – which is always after 4th period – we have to wait for each other.

I got my phone out of my bag and switched it on to read my messages and stuff.

There were quite a few from my parents and friends from Magix but before I could open any of those chats – Bloom came strolling out of a classroom down the hall. I knew it was her because of the red fiery mane on her head, but she walked out with her shoulders straight and tense and so I knew something was up because Bloom only does that when she's annoyed. And Bloom very rarely gets annoyed.

I quickly walked towards her and saw the source of said annoyance; Bailey.

I rolled my eyes as I neared the both of them.

"Dude, you poured milk on my textbook, obviously I'm going to call you an unsophisticated bitch for that," Bloom sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"It's not like I did it on purpose okay!" Bailey growled. I placed my arm on Bloom's shoulder and she looked at me and gave me a 'can you believe the load of bullshit she's saying?' kind of look, I simply nodded and her shoulders relaxed.

"Really Bailey? Because I'm pretty sure you opening a jug of milk, walking to my desk, looking me right in the eye and pouring the whole lot onto my book before walking away with a simple shrug of the shoulder and an 'oops' pretty much shows direct intension," Bloom exhaled shifting her weight onto her right foot.

"I didn't do anything! And that doesn't mean you can call me an unsophisticated bitch!" Bailey huffed, glaring at me for what I don't know.

"Really? Would you have preferred the term vacuous fraudulent? Because only someone who refuses to admit to something they've done can be called that," I asked raising my eyebrow.

Bloom laughed. Bailey growled like the inner beast she is.

And before I could as so much as blink I was lunged at. I let out a small gasp as both Bloom and I collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my God you varmint!" Bloom gasped as Bailey began slapping our faces – well tried to, that is – she wasn't the best at fighting plus she was a whole foot shorter than we were making it easy for Bloom and I to simply hold her wrist as she screamed, kicked and shook her head violently.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard Musa yell as she and someone else came running towards us – since I was holding half the weight of a person with my hands and had her hair going in my mouth, I couldn't make out who it was.

"Bailey get off them!" Ohh, it's Layla.

Both girls grabbed her and pulled her off us and I could finally breathe from being suffocated by her fake ass wig.

Bloom and I picked ourselves up too and dusted off the imaginary dust that managed to get on us.

"What happened?" Musa panted releasing her grip on Bailey.

"They were calling me names and then Bloom grabbed my hair and that one slapped me," Bailey whined.

Mine and Bloom's mouth fell open in sync.

 _What the sugar cookies?_

"Or you could listen to the truth which would be she purposely poured milk on my textbook and I called her an unsophisticated bitch and Tecna here just asked if she'd prefer the term vacuous fraudulent, and then _she_ attacked us," Bloom corrected, rolling her eyes.

Bailey gasped, slapped us both on the cheek and then stormed off – pushing a couple of freshmen out of her way.

Musa and Layla gawped at her as Bloom and I flinched at the collision.

"What the fuck kind of drama does that chick create?" I muttered as I slowly caressed my cheek that was sure as hell turning pink as I spoke.

We began walking down the corridor and just as we were turning the corner we almost bumped into Sky, Riven, Nabu, Brandon, Sky, Helia and Timmy.

"Whoa, why do you two have handprints on your cheeks?" Riven asked, furrowing eyebrows in confusion.

"And scratch marks on your arms?" Nabu question, mimicking Riven's expression.

"And why are you two panting like you just ran a marathon?" Helia asked pointing at Musa and Layla.

"Ask his girlfriend, not that she'll tell you the truth or anything," Layla muttered, pointing at Sky, as Bloom walked away without looking at the 6 males.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at me and I just gave him a small shrug before following Bloom.

Once we reached the cafeteria and settled down on our normal table, Bloom explained what happened between the 2 in Home Ec.

"I can't believe she even lied straight to our faces like that," Layla laughed.

Before any of us could answer or simply just agree, the cafeteria doors flew open interrupting basically everyone's conversations, and in stormed; an angry Stella, a frustrated Flora, a scowling Scarlett and an exasperated Freya.

And for some forsake reason, Stella was holding an ice pack to her forehead.

"Scarlett just shut the fuck up!" Stella yelled and then covered her mouth when she realized how loud she was. The 4 of us giggled amongst ourselves, "I apologize for interrupting your meals, you may continue," She continued.

"I said I was sorry!" Scarlett screamed causing Stella to flinch.

"Yeah, now say you're an idiot too," Flora snapped.

"GOSH ALL SHE DID WAS HIT YOU ACCIDENTALLY!" Freya screeched.

"WITH A _SOFTBALL_!" Flora and Stella shouted back.

"I thought it would be soft!" Scarlett pouted loudly.

"You said that last time you hit me with a softball!" Stella groaned rolling her eyes.

"What's up?" Bloom asked as the 4 of us joined them at the cafeteria doors.

Stella slowly removed the ice pack from her forehead and the 4 of us stifled a laugh.

Okay I know Stella is like a sister to me and all, but still. It was hilarious.

There was a medium sized bruise on the left corner of her forehead and it was starting to turn a light shade of purple.

Stella rolled her eyes at us and Flora bit back her grin, "This situation couldn't get any funnier," I grinned, shaking my head.

"It's not funny okay? I don't understand how someone can _exceed_ this level of stupidity!" The blonde fairy glared at Scarlett, "Besides, I'm not the one with a hand print on my face," She raised an eyebrow at Bloom and I and we looked down at the floor.

"Long story," Bloom muttered, biting her lip.

"Bailey and Teresa?" Flora asked.

"More or less," I shrugged.

"Oh my God! That's my girl!" Scarlett and Freya laughed, high 5ing each other.

"You think this is funny?" Musa growled, clenching her fist.

You can always count on Musa to have your back – let's say her temper is very easy to flare.

"Well we told you not to mess with us," Malia growled back, coming from literally nowhere with the rest of their wannabe squad.

"Mess with you _my foot_! The only thing that's messed is you!" Musa rolled her eyes.

"DO YOU WANNA GO?! CAUSE WE CAN GO RIGHT NOW! MY DADDY PAID FOR INSURANCE!" Malia screamed in her face "rolling up" the invisible sleeves on her spaghetti strap shirt in attempt to intimidate us. Hah! Fail! She just made herself look 10 times stupider than I could have ever imagined. By now we had everyone's attention and I – again – hid behind my fringe.

The Winx and I scrunched up our faces at the volume of her voice.

"Okay next time, I'd prefer if you didn't spit in our faces," Layla muttered wiping her face with her fingers. She was the unfortunate one who was standing next to Musa when Malia got all up in her face.

"Do _you_ wanna go?" Lana asked getting threateningly close to Layla who seemed quite amused by it.

"No, I want _you_ to go…to hell," Layla muttered making Lana gasp, looking quite offended before her eyes turned really dark.

"I don't like this stupid game you and your hoe ass friends are playing at," She spat, her eyes shrinking into a squint.

"You're the one throwing the ball badly," Flora pointed out – metaphorically of course.

"Don't use your stupid metaphors here," Freya snarled grabbing Flora's forearm causing the brunette fairy to wince in pain as she pulled her hand away, letting out a small yelp. And because Flora has very sensitive skin and the strength Freya used; there was indeed a bruise on her right arm.

"Well fucking done Freya," Layla frowned examining Flora's hand.

"It's not my fault she's weak," Freya shrugged.

"Says the person who burst into tears when her nail chipped and yet you have the audacity to call _me_ weak," Flora thundered.

Oh. My. Sugar Cookies.

Flora's pissed off and like Bloom, Flora _never_ gets pissed!

I grabbed Flora's shoulders before she could take action to her words.

"Flora?"

We spun around to see the Specialists looking at us in confusion, Helia looked the most shocked, probably due to Flora's actions.

And at that exact moment the 6 girls burst into tears and ran to their respective boyfriends (Lana elbowing Layla in the ribs causing her to hiss in pain as she knelt down, clutching her stomach) jumping onto them – their sobs growing louder.

"What the hell is going on?" Nabu asked eyeing Layla on the floor through Lana's flock of hair.

"They attacked us! And then they hit us!" Malia whined. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

As soon as those words came out, mine and the rest of the Winx's mouths fell open.

"Right! _We_ hit _them_ yet it is _us_ with the bruises, makes perfect sense," Bloom scoffed helping Layla to her feet as I raised an eyebrow at them.

Get a load of this!

"That's bullshit! But whatever, believe what you want, my head's already hurting and I'm not looking for any more casualties," Stella muttered as she pushed past the boys and went to the lunch line.

Me and the rest of the Winx rolled our eyes at the girls and followed Stella to the queue.

"There's no point in creating another scene with the boys," Bloom muttered picking up a lunch tray, "They'll just back up their girlfriends anyways,"

We got our food and walked back to our table, completely ignoring the scowls the girls were throwing us.

"You guys we _need_ to find Ms. Faragonda's book! I'm so eager to find out who these 6 stupid princes are," Flora said taking a bite out of her burger, "So we can get the hell out of here before I seriously do something I'll regret,"

"Me too, we can't do anything unless we have that book because we don't the smallest detail about them," I frowned.

"Should we call Mrs. F tonight then? Maybe she and Saladin might remember something that would make it easier?" Musa asked, sipping her juice box.

"Yeah, because wherever those 3 witches are, they're a whole step ahead of us," Layla muttered.

"I wish we had even the _smallest_ idea who these princes could be," Bloom sighed leaning her chin on her palm.

"I know it's crazy, but do you think it's possible that the _Specialists_ could be the princes? I've been thinking about it for a while but I don't know," Stella whispered.

"Omigod me too!" Flora, Layla and Bloom yelled at the same time.

"Well I hate to say it, but if that's the case then we might have to stay in close proximity with them…just in case," I pointed out.

Musa nodded, "Yeah, if it is them, then they could be in serious trouble – who knows when the Trix would attack? For all we know it could be months!" She whispered.

We all nodded in agreement before packing up and heading out of the cafeteria.

Class was going to start in a couple of minutes so we might as well start going there before Teresa and her gang come pick another fight.

 **Heyyyyyy**

 **So what do you think? Dramatic innit?  
I really struggled with this chapter, I kept writing and then deleting and then re-writing and OH GOSH!**

 **By the way that theory of the vampire teachers? That is actually a theory I made up like I'm not even joking – I literally had that exact same conversation during class on Thursday! It was embarrassing and hilarious at the same time!**

 **Anyways please review!  
Bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I HAVE NOT RE-READ THIS SO I APOLOGISE FOR ANY ERRORS**

CHAPTER 5

NO POV  
"Hey Mrs. F!" The Winx chorused at the hologram of their headmistress standing in the middle of the sitting room.

"Hello girls, what seems to be the matter? Normally on missions it is I that calls you?" The old fairy remarked beaming at the 6 girls.

"Well uhh, you see…" Bloom muttered fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt.

"The Trix somehow managed to find out where we stayed and stole the book you gave us and now we don't know anything about the princes or when The Trix will plan to attack!" Tecna panted.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Faragonda suspired, massaging her temples.

"We wanted to know if you or Saladin remember anything that would help us identify these princes," Musa asked softly.

"I don't remember much, I'll call Saladin over, he might be of help," The grey haired woman said, scratching the back of her neck.

The next thing they knew there was an old man standing next to their headmistress with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello girls, it's been long," He grinned.

"Hello sir!" The girls chorused back, waving at him.

"Saladin as you know the girls are on a mission to search for the Princes we failed to find, but the Trix seemed to have gotten their hands on our book before they could," Faragonda explained.

"Ah, I see," Saladin murmured stroking his long grey beard.

"We were wondering if you could recall any information that would help us narrow the possibilities down," Stella asked.

"Umm I don't remember much. I do, however, know they go to your school," He said, looking at Mrs. Faragonda – who nodded in return. It was like they were communicating through their eyes and it was confusing the hell out of the girls.

"How old are they?" Flora quizzed.

"Around your age, maybe a couple of months older," Saladin answered.

"So they'd be in our year? Great! Now we just need to make a list of the boys in our year that always hang out in groups of 6 or more," Layla beamed as the rest nodded.

The Winx thanked the 2 head teachers before saying goodbye and ending the call.

"There are only two innit? The Specialists and the Chemistry club," Musa said leaning back into the sofa.

"Yeah, so we split up into three and put our 'stalking skills' to action," Layla joked.

"I'll go with the Chem guys," Tecna said.

"Me too," Bloom and Layla agreed simultaneously – a bit too quickly…and desperately.

"I guess that leaves us with The Specialists then, huh?" Flora sighed looking at Stella and Musa. They both groaned and nodded.

"I have a feeling that's not really gonna be easy," Stella suspired leaning her head on Bloom's shoulder.

…

THE NEXT DAY

FLORA'S POV  
"Freya, on a normal day I would tell you to shut the hell up, but today is not a normal day therefore I will very politely tell you to keep quiet," I muttered not looking up from my laptop.

We had free period and unfortunately for me I had both Freya and Helia with me and it was seriously hard for me to write an essay about King Henry IV when there's a couple making out less than 2 meters away.

Okay maybe not _making out_ exactly. But they were talking all lovey-dovey and crap like that and it was really getting on my nerves and making me sick to my stomach.

Freya scoffed and kept quiet.

I was actually really surprised she just obeyed without putting up a fight but who cares? I could now concentrate on what happened in the 15th century instead of "Do you think I'd look better with light blue contacts or dark blue contacts?" which, by the way, I had to use every single nerve I owned not to comment saying "I think you'd look better with a plastic bag wrapped very tightly around your head; the shade of blue that your face will become would really suit you," but I controlled myself. Because that's what a _sane_ person is capable of doing.

But just as I'd started typing again – Freya had started again, this time a decibel or two louder.

And she looked right at me with a smug look on her face as she said it.

"Some people should just understand that they're not normal, so obviously they wouldn't have a normal day,"  
And there it was.

I was about to say something when Helia beat me to it.

"Freya that was unnecessary," he sighed looking at me apologetically.

"No, its fine, she's right. I'm _not_ normal. I guess that's another reason that makes me a hell of a lot better than you," I closed my laptop, tucked it under my arm, picked up my bag, put my headphones on from where they were sitting on my shoulders, waved to Layla and walked out.

I heard Freya gasp and I knew exactly what was coming next, but again, Helia interrupted her.

"No. You deserved that Fay,"¹ I heard him mutter before I slammed the classroom door shut.

I made my way down the hall, and out the back door where the school field was. It was mega huge actually and I must admit – I was pretty dammed impressed when I first saw it. There was like a bunch of trees towards the far end of the field and it provided a lot of shade when the sun was attempting to scorch us all to death. Today was one of those days. I walked across the field and settled down under a resplendently decrepit looking Angel Oak Tree.

It's crazy how this place is a hell of a lot like home.

 _Home._

Somewhere I didn't wanna go back to.

A pang of misery washed over me as I realized how selfish I had made myself to sound.

I could feel tears prickle my waterline as my mind kept recapping moments and memories, of _him._

Today would have been our one year anniversary.

I can't say I don't miss him – because I do. As much as I hate admitting it, I really do miss him.

I don't know if it's him as a general person that I miss, or if it was his position as a significant being in my life that I missed.

But whatever it was, I felt empty. And with no reason whatsoever.

It's like he just _disappeared._

Leaving me in perplexity, for what was once ours had just vanished. Gone as soon and as fast as it had come.

I let my thoughts disappear as I leaned back on the old bark of the tree and closed my eyes.

As selfish as it sounded; I didn't want to find these princes just yet.

Make like E.M Cioran and empathize me to a character in "The Fall into Time" because I really do relate to his words;

" _Clutch as the moments, as I may…They elude my grasp…each is my enemy…it rejects me…Signifying a refusal to become involved…"_

Yes. It's dumb. But I really do have a fear for the future.

I thought _he_ was my future, I mean yeah I was like 16 or something – I shouldn't have jumped right into it and blah blah blah. But I did. And now it hurts.

Not knowing what will happen in the future scares me. Example includes these Princes.

I mean yeah, _OKAY_. It's a mission, there are people there to guide us and what-not. But _still._

What happens when we find them? Or when the Trix find them first? What happens if we're too late? Or too early? How do we know when to prepare ourselves for the worst when all you can think of is the best?

All these questions that I don't have answers to _frighten_ me.  
It's funny how one person can make such a big significance to your life, so much so that their absence impacts your mind set and the way you think.

I quickly gathered my stuff and got up when it dawned on me that I had been daydreaming for 20 minutes.

My friends would all be as confused as to where I was and not wanting to worry them – I ran across the field and stopped to take breath just outside the cafeteria door.

Gosh time flies!

I walked in through the doors and scanned the room in search of my friends.

I spotted them sitting on a table at the far right of the lunch area and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys," I muttered sitting down next to Tecna on the edge.

"Um, where the hell have you been?" Bloom demanded, glaring at me.

"I was working on my history project and I kind of lost track of time, sorry," I mumbled apologetically.

"Okay, now that both you bums are here, can we please go and get food, I'm starving," Layla whined grabbing her stomach.

"Both?" I asked confused.

"I had to finish writing down notes, so I was released from class late," Stella frowned as we walked towards the lunch queue.

"Sociology?" I asked and she nodded.

"I thought Griselda's classes were boring, but that's nothing compared to Mr. Smiths! God he makes us do so much work! I'm actually starting to agree on Tecna's lame theory," Stella sighed, picking up a pile of lunch trays and passing them out to the rest of us.

"The vampire one?" I questioned grinning as we walked to the food queue.

"That theory is not _lame_! It's _accurate!"_ Tecna argued picking up a pudding cup and a plate of fries.

"But vampires? Really Tech? They don't even exist!" Musa pointed out mimicking Tecna by picking up a cup for herself.

"Ummm, people say the same about us, but alas! Here forth I, the unbelievable, stand in front of you all creating a theory so accurate it makes Einstein's 'E=MC²' theory look futile. I stand here solving this worldwide education system problem! Why I don't have a Grammy or a noble peace prize peaks interest to the likes of my mind too," Tecna answered dramatically, staring at the lot of us as we just looked at her blankly. "HAH! I TOLD YOU I WAS RIGHT!"  
We shook our heads in disbelief as we made our way back to our table.

"It just doesn't make sense though! There is no way every single teacher in this school is a vampire," I said putting a spoonful of pudding in my mouth.

"Exactly, and I'm sure it's not only the teachers in our school that give a lot of work," Bloom agreed causing Tecna to shake her head in disappointment.

I extended my arm to dip my spoon back into the cup but before I could it was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried looking at the culprit and rolled my eyes, "Nathan give it back,"  
He shook his head.

"Nathan,"

Nothing.

"Nathan you're going to give her back her pudding cup right now before you face some serious casualties," Musa threatened.

"Whoa Jesus, here woman, take it," Nathan gasped putting it down on table and taking a step backwards.

I smiled in satisfaction as I put a spoonful of chocolate heaven in my mouth and shot the blonde a glare which was returned by an eye roll. But as I reached for a second dip it was snatched out of my hands. I stared at my empty palm in disbelief as I slowly turned to look at the culprit. Oh God this woman!

"Stella. Give. Me. My. Pudding!" I yelled trying to reach it from her across the table, she just turned away slightly and put another spoonful into her mouth

"Hey!" She cried when it disappeared from her reach.

"Musa give it back!" I cried attempting to snatch it from her grip but she just extended her arm further away which was easy for her to do as she was on the complete edge. "Musaaaaa!"

"That was so rude!" Stella frowned trying to get it back.

And before either one of us could react, it disappeared again.

We looked up in shock and saw Helia, Brandon and Riven scooping out the last of my chocolate pudding and devouring it all completely!

"HEY!" Musa, Nathan, Stella and I whined.

"Thanks for the pudding girls, it was very much needed," Riven winked as he and the rest of the Specialists walked towards the lunch queue laughing.

I scowled at Stella, Musa and Nathan and they just frowned in return.

That was _my_ pudding!

I turned to glare at the rest of the girls who were leaning on each other for all the laughter they produced was much more than they could handle.

"That was so not cool you guys!" I sighed leaning my elbow on the table and resting my chin on it.

"So what are the plans for after school?" Nathan asked picking at Bloom's fries.

"We're stalking the Specialists," Stella blurted unconsciously. The Winx and I gave her a "why the hell would you say that?" kind of look and Nathan just looked at her all confused and amused.  
Stella – having noticed what she had just said – put an emotionless expression on her face "I was joking," She said calmly, except she wasn't joking, nor was she calm. I could literally see her screaming internally.

"Uhhhh okay?" Nathan laughed grabbing Tecna's juice box and taking a sip.

"Hey! You pig!" She whined trying to grab it back from him as the rest of us laughed.

Nathan has been hanging out with us a lot ever since Stella and Musa went to the Juice Bar with him, and from what I can see – none of the girls, nor I, seemed to mind one bit. Nathan was like a shared brother we never had!

"We have gym now right? Should we start going? There's only like 5 minutes," Layla asked getting up.

We shrugged and then nodded before getting up too. Bloom and Layla picked up our trays and took them to the disposable tray bin before joining us at the exit.

BLOOM'S POV  
"I don't understand," Layla sighed sitting down on one of the benches in the gym causing the rest of us to turn to her and give her a questioning look, "I mean, you're going to be running around and getting sweaty and stuff, what's the point of looking like, well, that," She nodded her head in the direction of Bailey guys and we all turned to look and winced at what we saw.

"This is school guys! Not a strip club!" Stella yelled to the girls as we all burst into a fit of laughter.

Scarlett and the rest of her plastic group of friends turned to look at us and flicked us off which made us burst into another fit.

The shorts were probably the length of the distance between my wrist and my index finger! That's WAY too short for school! And matching it with a cleavage-showing crop top doesn't make it any more suitable.

We shook our heads in disappointment as we crowded around our coach.

"Okay! Listen up everyone! Today, because it is a lovely sunny day, I will have you all do your cooper run tests!" A lot of the students groaned at the mention of Cooper Run. Whereas I and the rest of the Winx were so very confused, "For those of you that do not know what this is – well, I uh, I am ashamed…SO! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE FIELD NOW!" She yelled.

"Okay that was very informative. Now what?" I asked as we headed out the school gym.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Tecna shrugged.

…

"THAT WAS HELL!" Stella shrieked as we all crowded into the changing room, "How does someone wake up and create such reprehensible doings? No one with the right mind would wake up and say oh you know what? I think we need a new sports activity, OH I KNOW! Let's make innocent high schoolers run for 30 God Damn minutes straight and see how much distance they've covered! That would be fun wouldn't it?" This made all the girls in the locker room burst out laughing. Gosh Stella can be hilariously dramatic!  
"I could literally pass out right now," Flora mumbled stretching her legs up on the locker room bench.

"Gosh that was horrid," I sighed as I changed back into my original clothes.

"Another reason as to why my theory is right!" Tecna grinned taking a sip of water.

"Whatever Minger!" Musa yelled throwing an empty bag at her and laughing.

We quickly changed into our normal clothes and walked out the changing room.

"So we're staying back today right?" I asked.

"For?" Flora asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Chemistry club!" Tecna squealed causing the rest of us to giggle at her excitement.

"Right then. I think the Specialists are going to The Fruity Music bar after school, we'll go there, then when you're done you guys can pick us up and we'll go home okay?" Musa suggested as we stopped by our lockers.

We all agreed and then dispersed to our own classes.

…

STELLA'S POV

"Hey Scarlett, could you please put your hair somewhere other than on my desk," I asked not looking up from my English exercise book. When I saw that not even one strand was moved, I sighed and looked up. Scarlett was slumped down in her seat, fiddling with a pen, COMPLETELY ignoring my polite request.

"Hey!" I repeated.

She didn't show any sign that she'd heard me or at least, acknowledged my presence.

"HEY!" I repeated, louder.

LORD IS THIS WOMAN DEAF OR HAVE I SOMEHOW WITHIN THE PAST 10 MINUTES MANAGED TO _DEMOLISH_ MY VOCAL CHORDS!?  
"Brandon can you tell your girlfriend to get her hair off my desk," I muttered rubbing my temples. Brandon looked at Scarlett before letting out a sigh.

"Babe just do it," He said before continuing with his work.

I watched as Scarlett rolled her eyes and slightly sat up in her seat causing her hair to slide off my desk and hung down her chair. I too sat up in my seat and continued to answer the given questions.

 _Referring to the texts given, how can you tell they were written in the same era of time?_

Wait what texts?

I began lifting up my books and pencil cases from my desk trying to look for the sheets of paper Miss. Lucifer had handed out in the beginning of the lesson.

"Did she even give me a paper?" I whispered to myself when I saw there was nothing. I looked down on the floor and much to my relief there it was lying down next to my bag. It must have fallen down.

I reached down to pick it up and when I sat up again- "Are you serious?!"

There covering a large fraction of my desk was black strands of hair making my stuff look like the sky on a cloudy night.

I had attracted half the class's attention as I looked at the head in front of me.

Has this girl seriously lost it?

Scarlett's lips slid up into a smirk as she went back to fiddling with her pen.

Okay I had enough of Mrs. Nice-guy.

I grabbed my bag, reached in and pulled out a pair of scissors and without thinking twice – I snipped through the dark mane with ease.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Scarlett screamed her eyes widening in shock.

She immediately sat up straight in her chair, lifting her then mid-back but now almost shoulder length hair with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She yelled, glaring daggers at me. From my perspective it looked like she was going to burst into tears any second. I sat there in shock, guilt and amusement with a huge lump of hair in my hand…and a pair of scissors in the other.

Oh my God! I did _not_ just do that!

"Miss Lexus, I would like to know what triggered your mind to have you disrupt my lesson and yell out a string of obscenities at that high of a decibel." Miss. Lucifer snapped turning round from the white board and the freezing. Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock but her eyes showed amusement

By now every single person was looking at us.

"Oh GOD Scarlett! I am SO sorry!" I gasped biting my lip to prevent me from bursting into laughter. I really was sorry! I would _hate_ it if someone did that to me. I don't even know why I did it!

"Hey! Umm, Stella, could I have that?"

Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of a small, petite brunette with big round glasses and a high collared shirt sitting to my right. "The um, hair, could I have it?"  
No one said anything. The class went dead silent, even Scarlett stopped whining and looked at her.

I looked at the hair in my hand, then her and then back at it again. My eyebrow raising every second.

"Um, I…I guess?" I asked slowly extending my arm to her, she eagerly grabbed it from my clasp and inhaled it sharply and then let out a sigh of satisfaction before a goofy smile plastered itself across her face.

"What the fuck?" I heard someone mutter.

Miss. Lucifer cleared her throat and we all snapped our attention to her.

"Can we contin-"She started.

"Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair you bitch?! You're just jealous because my hair is so much better than yours! You crusty ass hoe!" Scarlett spat at me, her eyes turning dangerously dark. So dark it was almost threatening. _Almost._

Too bad I don't get intimidated that quickly.

"Scarlett!" Miss. Lucifer warned.

"You're a bitch Stella. I've always hated you and your slutty friends, thinking you rule the school with your good looks and perfect grades. I'm sick of you thinking you're better than me when we all know who the alpha is. You and your jealous friends can go back to wherever the hell it is you came from!" Scarlett continued. "Just because you can't get any guy to like you you're trying to make the rest of our lives miserable? We all know that if I didn't have Brandon wrapped around my finger you'd try to steal him away from me. You're just lucky he's so in love with me that he can't bother with such soulless creatures like you. I could dump him right now, I don't want him, but I wouldn't want to give you that much satisfaction. So who the fuck do you think you are Stella?"

Did she actually fucking say that?

DID SHE _ACTUALLY_ JUST FUCKING _SAY_ THAT?!

"Right, Scarlett and Stella. You've both earned yourselves an hour's detention, I expect you both here," Miss. Lucifer barked.

"You need to get a better life Stella," Scarlett snapped.

Okay. I've had enough.

I slammed my textbook shut, zipped up my pencil case and stood up quickly, alarming everyone. Even that weird chick stopped sniffing the hair and turned to look at me.

A look of trepidation flashed across Scarlett's face as her neck snapped backwards to look up at me. I clenched my jaw in exasperation as I slowly stepped out from behind my desk.

I could hear people holding their breaths as I slowly walked a few steps in front.

Miss. Lucifer stood up from her desk, alarmed at how furious I presume I looked.

"Stella…" Brandon whispered, slowly standing up too. I felt his presence behind me but I didn't let my focus go to that. I was mad pissed…and the whole class knew it.

I didn't blink. I just stared down at the squirming figure under my nose.

' _A quick temper will make a fool of you soon enough' – Bruce Lee_

My nostrils flared.

' _Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret' – Ambrose Bierce_

My eyes narrowed down into a squint.

' _You will not be punished for your anger; you will be punished by your anger' –Gautama Buddha_

My champagne coloured orbs turning into a nut-brown shade. The black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells.

' _Anger dwells only in the bosom of the fools' –Albert Einstein_

Every muscle in my body tensing up.

' _Anger is never without a reason, but Seldom with a good one' –Benjamin Franklin_

Every vein in my neck throbbing its way to show visibility.

' _Even the nicest people have their limits. Don't try to reach that point because the nicest people are also the scariest people when they've had enough' –The Country Ladies._

I slapped my hands on her desk causing the dark haired female to jump in fear.

"Listen to me when I say this Scarlett, you are one _fucking slut_. You're _using_ Brandon just so you could get to me?" My voice came out gravelly and dead, and some-what husky;

"Stella…" Brandon whispered taking a step closer to me.

"You're disgusting Scarlett Lexus. And before you burst into tears like the immature brat you are, I want to get one thing straight; I like who I am. I'm satisfied with what I like. I love every bit of my life. I'll do what I want to do at any time. So get off my back and deal with these facts, because simply; it's my life not yours,"

With that I turned around and came face to face with a flummoxed and nonplussed looking Brandon. I took a deep breath and walked around him and towards the classroom door.

"Miss Solaria, I am afraid you have detention," Miss. Lucifer gulped, coming back to her senses.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I glared at Scarlett before walking out the door and letting it slam behind me.

I began walking down the corridor, trying to calm myself down.

I don't know what triggered that confoundment but it just came out. Something she said or did just provoked the last nerve I held for her and BOOM!

Something about what she said about Brandon just made my blood boil.

She was _using_ him?

What the fuck kind of cold blooded reptile is she?

"Stella!" I spun around and saw Brandon jogging towards me.

Look at him! How could someone stare into those gorgeous orbs – deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient Oaks and still use him?

How could someone run their hands through his thick messy ebony hair and still use him?  
How could someone _own_ him and have him all to themselves and still use him?

How?  
"Stella…?"

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, what did you say?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I said thank you. For um, standing up for me, you didn't have to," He muttered scratching the back of his neck.

I shrugged. He was right. I didn't have to.

Yet I still did.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I lashed out at your girlfriend," I said through gritted teeth.

"Not for long…" He mumbled looking down.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Well, know that I've opened my eyes, I guess it's about time I 'unraveled myself' from her finger," He joked.

"Oh," I smiled, "Gosh I'm so sorry you had to find out like that,"  
"Don't be. Yeah it was a bit embarrassing but what was more embarrassing was the fact that I didn't even realize it for myself," He shrugged. I nodded.

"So when will you…?" I asked.

"After school, when she gets out of detention,"

"Oh,"  
Oh God detention!

I need to tell the girls about that.

"Right, um I need to go talk to my friends for a sec, I'll see you around I guess," I cleared my throat and took a step back. He nodded and waved before heading back to class.

Once the door was shut behind him and I was alone in the hallway again, I sighed and slumped down on the floor.

I ran my hand down my face and massaged my temples. What's gotten into me?  
I took my phone out of my bag and went on my Whatsapp group chat.

 _ **Me:**_ _Hey girls. Guess what? I landed myself a detention after school today! Can you even believe it? I'll give you more details about it later. Musa and Flora you girls go ahead without me – my detention is with Miss. Lucifer and let's say I did something really bad that I managed to get 2 hours of hell_ _I'll find a ride home don't worry!_

I was about to turn my phone off when it buzzed in my hand.

 _ **Tech:**_ _Whatever shall we do with you Stell?_ _P.S another reason stating my theory is RIGHT!_

 _ **Flo:**_ _Enough with that theory Tecna! Stella why did you have to go ahead and get a detention TODAY?!_

 _ **Muse:**_ _You're a duh Stell_ _I want details…Tecna your theory is lame. Get over it!_

 _ **Bloomie:**_ _Okay Stell, message us when you're leaving. And if you don't manage to find a lift, call us! We'll come pick you up._

 _ **Stell:**_ _Will do!_

 _ **Stell:**_ _I don't know guys…Tecna's theory has so much evidence ;)_

 _ **Tech:**_ _SEEEEEEEE! SHE HAS CONVETRED TO THE EVIDENCIAL SIDE!_

 _ **Layls:**_ _Stella I'm about to beat yo' ass and land myself a detention myself! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENCOURAGE HER THEORY!_

I rolled my eyes at my friends and laughed.

What a bunch of maniacs.

I heaved myself off the floor as the school bell rang and made my way to room 13.

Mentally preparing myself for whatever wrath it was I'd meet.

How bizarre is it that the detention room is literally 'room 13'?!  
Coincidence? I think not!

 **...**

 **¹I have decided this is the nickname Helia has given Freya.**

…

 **HEYYYY!  
Sorry for the late update! Kind of struggled with writers block for a while.**

 **Anyways sorry if the chapter is lame, kind of been caught up with school and stuff so I had to write this at BLOODY 2 AM IN THE MORNING but it's all good. It's not like I have anything better to do at that time anyways.**

 ***Sighs and looks at my bed longingly***

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And favorite and follow and stuff…**


	6. Chapter 6

MUSA'S POV  
So after school ended Flora and I walked over to our lockers to dump our books in it and waited for The Specialists to leave for the bar.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Flora mumbled closing her locker door shut and tugging on the straps of her black floral print school bag.

"I'll say, the things we do for extra credit," I joked mimicking her, leaning on my locker door.

Flora grinned and nodded, "Imagine Musa, these guys were supposedly our _best friends_ and we forgot them. I don't know about you but I'm not one to just forget someone just like that,"

"Exactly! It's all just _so_ suspicious innit?! But then again we were very young, so it's been a while," I shrugged.

"I guess…but why wait like 13 years to find them? They are so many capable fairies in Magix that could easily find these princes…why wait? I mean they're princes from the most powerful kingdoms for God's sake! I would imagine every single person in the entire Magix dimension would be searching for them!" Flora sighed sliding down onto the floor. I nodded in agreement.

She had a valid point. I mean Faragonda and Saladin said they were looking for them for a while, but if they had all that information how was it that hard to find them. I mean the book had _names!_ There aren't many people in our school with the same name so the princes would have been found in no time.

"I just want to find them and get out of here. I can't stand another lesson of Accounts. I mean we do Math AND Business, why the hell do we have to learn that? All this information is unnecessary for us seeing as we're not going to need to know all this," I sighed crossing my legs as I too sat on the floor.

"What happens when we do find the princes, Muse? Then what?" Flora whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, if they do happen to be The Specialists, for example. How do we tell them that they have to move to another freaking dimension that they wouldn't have any idea even existed? I mean, they're whole lives would change. They'd have to leave everything behind and they couldn't tell a soul because no one would believe them. Hell, would they even believe us?" She explained.

"Huh," I murmured, "The hell didn't I think of that?"

"I guess it's because I am a lot more logistic than you are," She grinned, winking at me.

"How rude!" I laughed, shoving her slightly causing her to giggle and shove me back.

Just then we heard footsteps coming down the corridor and we stopped pushing each other and listened.

"If someone has taken our table I'll blame you Sky," Nabu groaned as the 5 boys walked down the corridors.

"Do you even _know_ how much you have to write in German? Mrs. Baguma wouldn't let me leave until I wrote a 250 word essay of what I think of my school." Sky defended himself, "What was I even supposed to write? I think my school is a piece of shit and I regret waking up every morning to come to this hellhole and socialize with people I don't even like? My vocabulary is not that wide dude,"

"In both English _and_ German? My, do we have to buy you a dictionary or what?" Riven joked.

"You shut up," Sky huffed, giving the magenta haired male a friendly shove as the rest chuckled.  
Flora and I looked at each other and grinned. I don't know why but I love listening to their conversations – 'it just amuses me to the core!'

ʺI guess that's our cue to leave?" Flora whispered to me and I nodded in return.

We got up and walked down the corridor and ran out the school door before they could see us. We didn't need them thinking we were listening in on their conversations and following them...even though, technically, that is exactly what we were doing.

But they did not have to know that.

Once we got there we had no idea which table to sit on, i mean we had to get one where we could see them but we didn't know where ˊtheirˋ table was or if it was taken or not – so we walked out and went into the nearby shop to kill time.

ʺAnother question," Flora piped from the newspaper rack by the entrance.

ʺBloody hell," I muttered as i walked to her, ʺNow what?"  
ʺHow can we guarantee the Trix haven't changed their appearance?"  
ʺFlora I am not that smart okay. I would appreciate it if you asked me questions that I could answer so I could _maybe_ feel smart," I sighed approaching her.

She laughed.

ʺI fucking hate coming here. Why couldn't I just wait in the bar," I heard someone mumble. I knew it was Riven because of my powers, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest aisle...but I was too slow and they saw us.

ʺThe hell was that for?" Flora hissed.

ʺI, uhm, I needed a..." Knowing that I'd need a valid excuse otherwise the guys will just think I'm crazy, I said the first thing that came to my mind. ʺShoe polish!"

ʺYou, needed _a_ shoe polish?" Flora asked, clearly amused.

ʺYes. I needed _a_ shoe polish," I muttered loudly, mentally slapping myself.

ʺUmh, pardon me ma'am, but you're not going to find shoe polish in a deli," A sales assistant pointed out.

And right on cue, Flora and the 5 Specialists burst out laughing.

 _A SHOE POLISH_ MUSA!? Out of all things, shoe polish was the best you could think of?  
ʺWhatever," I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, leaving those assholes laughing behind.

Soon Flora came jogging behind me and we walked into the bar together.

We wandered around till The Specialists walked in and sat in a booth at the far end of the small kareoke bar. Flora and i nodded and we quickly walked to the booth across theirs, where we could have a good eye on them. We noticed – not only could we see The Specialists – but the whole fugging room, which was so very helpful.

ʺHello girls, I'm Macy and i'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" A bubbly brunette piped, handing us both menus.

ʺUmm, i'll have the reeces peanut butter Frappe," I smiled, handing the menu back to her.

ʺI'll have the vanilla latte milkshake please," Flora chirped, mimicking me.

ʺSure!" Macy grinned, taking the menus and walking over to the bar.

ʺThis is going to be a long night huh?" Flora mumbled, putting her elbow on the table and cupping her face.

ʺLet's just hope they leave fast, i have so much homework due tomorrow and I am not planning on pulling an all nighter," I sighed picking up the sugar shaker and pouring some in my palm.

Flora disapproved and I shrugged, sticking my tongue out at her before pouring the contents into my mouth.

ʺMusa!" She hissed, ʺManners!"

ʺOh fug off," I laughed, as i crossed my feet on the sofa. Since we're going to be long, might as well get comfy right?  
I looked over at the boys and saw that they were having some sort of humorous conversation with one another as they were laughing like mad people.

My eyes zerod down on one particular person, as he grinned and shook his head at his friends and turned to look at me. Our eyes met for a few seconds before i turned to look at the waitress placing my drink in front of me. She smiled and turned to look at the boys.

ʺSorry love, but they're taken," She sighed, frowning a little.

I raised my eyebrow at her in amusement. Did she _actually_ think i'd fancy one of those losers? Bitch please...

ʺYes, I am aware, they are our ˋNemesises'. But before you jump to conclusions. I do _not_ fancy _any_ one of those losers," I pointed out in amusement.

ʺHuh, that's odd," Macy frowned in confusion.

ʺWhat's odd?" Flora asked taking a sip of her drink

ʺWell...i mean, LOOK at them. Fucking Greek Gods, how can someone _not_ be attracted to them?" Macy shrugged, picking up her tray, ʺOops, pardon me for swearing, i don't do it often, i promise!"

I laughed and shook my head at this, ʺReally? I can't go a day _without_ swearing,"  
She laughed and walked to the next booth.

ʺSooooo, what's up?" Flora asked.

I raised my eyebrow at her, still sipping on my drink.

ʺFlora, I've known you for 72 percent of my entire life and not _once_ have we immerced ourselves in such a dull conversation. I am not about to start right now," I explained.

ʺWell do you have any better topic ideas?" Flora asked challengingly.

ʺActually yes...did you know you could train a rat to be a canninbal?"

ʺOh God," Flora muttered burying her head in her hands as I explained myself.

STELLA'S POV

ʺStella, please hand over your phone," Miss Lucifer said as i walked into the almsot deserted classroom. I sighed as I handed her my Iphone 7 and walked to a seat. Brandon's...

My eyes widened slightly as the strong aroma of his lingering deodrant hit my nose. Okay whoa...why is this smell so... _addicting?  
_ ʺFuck you Stella," I heard Scarlett hiss from my right.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on the desk, letting my hair casscade over the edge. I, cleverly, kept in mind to not let my hair be on the right as as much as i'd love to have short hair, i'd rather not leave that in the incapable hands of Scarlett Lexus.

This is going to be the longest 2 hours of my life. And i've had tuitions with Ms. Griselda for 2 hours.

1 hour and 55 minutes later, i decided i had enough because those minute hands on the clock just didn't seem to fucking _move._

I got up and walked over to the desk where i found Ms. Lucifer asleep on a pile of papers. Are you actually kidding me? I could hae left _ages_ ago! What the living shit man.

I turned around and saw Scarlett packing her bag and walking towards me so i took a U-turn and walked right out the door.

Okay, now. How the fuck am i getting home?  
I walked to the outside balcony and sighed. It's raining. Great.

I strolled down the corridors to my locker and flung it open. But before i could even open the zip of my bag, it was slammed shut causing me to stager backwards in shock.

ʺGuess fucking what Blondie!" Scarlett growled, her face beetroot red and her eyes drooping with anger. And before i could answer..."Brandon fucking broke up with me!"  
I flung my locker open again making her step back so it didn't slap her in the face...which would have been a very good source of entertainment.

ʺUmmm, boo hoo? What the fuck do you want me to?" I asked putting my books into the metal compartment.

ʺNothing. You've already fucking done enough!" She screamed, her words echoing through the vacant corridor, ʺI just want to point out that you and i? Well...one of us is going down. And unfortunately for your bitchy soul, it's going to be you." She slammed the locker door shut once again and stormed down the corridors.

 _Great._

After i dumped all my books in my locker, i made my way to the school gate. God forbid i get sick, or lost, or robbed, or worse...kidnapped for ransom, thrown into a shipping container, and made to eat only leaves and gas reciepts for the rest of my life!

Okay...that's how you know I've spent WAY too much time with Nathan!

After I had walked about 2 minutes from the school gates, it started pouring buckets. Much to my excitement.

Can you read the sarcasm in my voice? Can you? No...? Well it's there.

So i increased my speed, trying not to freak out about being the only pedestrian on the street.

My heart kept jumping everytime i saw the reflection of a pair of headlights in a puddle on the pavement, praying to God none of them turn out to be an old man with a fetish for mariquana plantations.

And when i saw a car slow down by my side, i kid you not, I almost fucking shat myself...until i realised the car was awfully familiar.

ʺStella get in!" I heard Brandon yell over the loud thunderclaps the rain brought.

I looked ahead and sighed. There was no point in arguing, plus his heater was on – i could tell by the way the glass fogged up.

I quickly climbed in and immediately took in the warm air.

ʺThank you, so fucking much Brandon," i muttered, sinking into those established leather seats. The corner of his lips lifted up a bit but he didn't avert his eyes from the road.

ʺOkay?" I asked, shifting in my seat to look at him, ʺWhat the hell happened to you?"

I could literally feel the sadness in the atmosphere. Literally. He was listening to old people music. No one listens to old people music unless they're sad. Or, like, dumb...

That's one hell of a Theorem. Where you at Tecna?  
As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I heard an exaggereated sigh before the car came to a halt.

ʺWell since you're begging me to tell you..." He muttered, his voice dripping with amusement as his face lifgted up into a smile.

I laughed and slightly shoved him, not regretting anything because DAMN those muscles though?!

His smile widened into a grin as he spoke. ʺWe broke up!"

ʺI don't know whether i should hug you as a ˋOh i'm so sorry' hug or a ˋYasssssss finallyyy!' kind of hug but come here," I laughed pulling him into a hug and GAWD THE COLOGNE! Okay, this hug was much more needed than i expected?

He didn't move.

Nor did I.

So I just sat there in his car (in this heaven in a moving metal box) envelopoed in his arms and getting drunk on the enticing fragrance a can of _AXE_ brought me.

Deciding that it wasn't very good for my health or like, my _hormones_...i pulled away and he slightly coughed as I put all my attention on a strand of hair.

ʺSo yeah, we broke up, it was about time anyways. I'm not even sad about it, just disappointed i guess. I mean yeah, i'm no better, but what she did was horrible. So i thank you," He shrugged.

ʺYou, _thank_ me? What does that mean? Like I don't understand...i'm kind of the backbone to your break up right?" i asked.

Right?

ʺYes, but for a completely different reason from what i'm expecting you think," He smiled, starting the car and driving.

ʺWhat does _that_ mean?!" I asked, spitting out words of confusion.

ʺThat is a good question. I will get back to you when i've prepared an answer for you," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and sunk deeper into the seat.

Realising my misake, I pulled my phone out and texted the girls saying i left school with Brandon and not to worry as i have not been abducted and instead i am in safe hands...I hope.

"Aaaaah!" I squealed; "I _LOVE_ this song! Do you mind?" I asked indicating to the volume button. He laughed and said "Go ahead." So I did.

" _When you looked over your shoulder_ _,_ _for a minute, I forget that I'm older_ _._ _I wanna dance with you right now_ _._ _You looked as beautiful as ever_ _,_ _and every day you get a little better_ _._ _You make me feel this way somehow…"_ I sung, clutching my heart dramatically.

Although my eyes were shut, I could feel Brandon looking at me and all of a sudden I felt a wave of self-conscious drown me. Why? I have no idea. But it happened. And it confused me a hell of a lot because I _never_ feel self - conscious.

I mentally sighed in relief as i realised how close we were to home. Brandon was making my life difficult and it was really getting to me.

I just want to get this mission over and done with and GET HOME!

 **HELLOOOOOSSSS**

 **So, i updated...**

 **How is it? Is it great or is it great?  
Jokessss, i think this chapter sucks even though it took me a whole week to write. (Yes, so don't think i was just lazing around on my ass okay? Because I kind of was)  
Anyways, school closed yesterday. The joy.**

 **But then again it's December and God i hate Decembers. Actually to be more presise, i hate** _ **Christmas.**_

 **YES I KNOW, I AM A FUCKING GRINCH, SHUT UP!**

 **Right...SO I shall see you next year then innit?  
see youuuu!**

 **Oh and Review please...and tick all the boxes down there too, because why not?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY HELL IT'S 2017!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **(Let me just take this moment to point out how rubbish '2017' actually sounds. It has** _ **5 syllables. 5!**_ **It just doesn't sound right!)  
**

CHAPTER 7  
"Stella! Oh my God you're alive!" I heard Bloom shriek from her bedroom as I closed the front door shut. _She's acting like I didn't speak to them 5 minutes ago…_

"Halle-freaking-lujah woman! I was literally about to get in the car and drive around, checking every ditch in the city to find your dead body. Boy am I glad I didn't have to do _that_ because it is so fucking cold outside _!"_ Musa muttered walking into the living room. I shook my head at her.

 _Wonderful._

"I'm a _fairy_ you guys. I have magical powers. Powers I can use to beat the shit out of someone if they try to lay a finger on me. And if I was dead, I sure as fuck wouldn't be lying around in a fucking ditch," I sighed, rolling my eyes as everyone else came into the room.

"Yeah whatever, fairy princess." Layla huffed, throwing herself on the couch, "So on to the _important_ stuff," She continued, glancing at me as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh right! So we discovered that the Chemistry club guys met 2 years ago to form the after school club in year 11. This, according to my understandings, doesn't add up to our mission. The princes were kidnapped 13 years ago, so they must have been together ever since because I don't see the logic behind separating them for 11 years and then having them reunite 2 years ago," Tecna explained, she picked up her tablet and flicked the screen so it was projecting on the white wall above the TV. "These are the chemistry guys. John, Bruno, Eric, Sam, Keith and Roger. Keith and Roger claim they've known each other since year 5 – which means they've known each other for at least 8 years. However, Roger and Eric say they are brothers, real brothers, with a 1 year age gap between them. So that too doesn't add up," She said as the pictures of Roger and Eric magnified 3 times bigger than the rest. "Now I'm going to search for identical features between them that would make sure they are definitely brothers and not brainwashed into thinking so."

She fiddled with the photos, scanning the distance between the eyes and the nose and all the other features that siblings could possibly share. Tecna's IPad began blinking green – which means that Roger and Eric are definitely brothers. Roger being the oldest, hence how he and Keith were friends in Year 5.

"So that rules out 2 of them," I say, placing my palms on the sofa back for support, "Can we find a link between the other 4?"

"Yes, we have. Kind of." Bloom spoke up, taking the tablet from Tecna. She swiped the screen and the images of Roger and Eric shrunk to their original size; "Ladies, let us focus on Sam. Short for _Samantha_."  
"What?" Musa, Flora and I chorused.

"Yep. He _…"_ Bloom started, zooming in on a picture of a short lanky person wearing a baseball cap and an oversized hoodie, "is a she. It's very common for people our age. It's called an identity crisis; it's a period of uncertainty and confusion in which a person's sense of identity becomes insecure, typically due to a change in their expected aims or role in society. Sam's father lost his job in Moscow, so he, his wife, Sam and her younger brother, Martin, were deported here a couple of months ago, as this is their place of origin. This is a picture of the not-so-happy family now," A picture of the said family popped up on the screen showing 4 grim looking individuals.

"Wow. They sure as hell take family photos _seriously_ ," Flora joked.

"Omigod Flora! That was so lame!" Layla laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"Okay so that rules out Sam, we still have 3 others," Musa said, "Although personally I think we should rule out Bruno,"

"Why?" Tecna asked, clicking on the photo of Bruno devouring into a club sandwich.

"I mean _look at him._ Nothing about him says _'I am prince Bruno, I am the heir to the throne of my father's kingdom that I will one day rule with my lovely wife, Queen blah blah',"_ Musa cried.

"Right. Because the Specialists practically scream debonair personality and charming looks," I scoffed.

"Don't forget despotism and sovereignty," Flora snickered.

"Um, compared to the Chemistry guys – who looks like the only thing they know about dictatorship and ruling of a kingdom is _tyranny,_ which they probably would have learnt from a virtual computer game or something - _yes._ Look at him! I could literally interpret his whole high school life. I'll prove it. Bruno is emo, he is part of an entire subculture of people with a fake personality. His life as an emo is actually a vicious cycle that never ends, to the utter failing of humanity, and it goes something like this," She inaugurates, she walked to Tecna's room and came back with a large whiteboard and stand.

 _Oh my god Musa_  
"First; stupid, dumb girls say they like 'sensitive guys' which we all know is a lie," She draws a stick woman with a speech bubble in which says ' _sensitive guys are SO hot'_ , "Then Bruno finds out, so he listens to lame emo music and dresses like a dork so chicks will see that he is sensitive and not afraid to express himself, lie again. He dyes his hair black, wraps himself in a stupid looking scarf, develops an eating disorder, and rants about how 'nobody understands'" She drew a stick man to express her statement and to be completely fair, it does look like Bruno…

"Third! Bruno, the emo guy, meets an emo chick, COUGH SAMANTHA, and they start dating, talking about how their well-off suburban lifestyles are terrible and depressing, another lie, kind of." She draws a line between both stick figures with a love heart on top.

"Fourth, Bruno becomes too much of a pussy. His penis is too small, he's too depressed to shower, and has more mood swings than emo chick, COUGH SAMANTHA, and he doesn't even have a menstrual cycle. Emo chick, COUGH SAMANTHA, dumps him, saying ' _It's not you, it's me'_ which thanks to a bunch of losers, is always seen as a lie. Then she drives off with uhhmmm, Matthew the school jock and captain of the football team," Musa draws a big crack down the middle of the love heart and then draws another male stick figure like the one she just described and links the emo chick _"COUGH SAMANTHA"_ with him with another love heart on top.

"And finally, Bruno goes home and cries, proceeds to write a weak song and strum a single string on his acoustic guitar. Another emo chick sees how he is so in touch with his feelings, and the cycle continues and BOOM I AM AN INTELLECTUAL!" She yells, dropping the whiteboard marker on the floor and collapsing backwards on the couch.

"Then why is he in the chemistry club?" Layla asked shoving Musa off her lap.

"Because, stupid, dumb girls say nerdy guys are hot too," Musa answered, "Which, actually, to be completely and utterly fair, is true. _Somehow_. I don't know _how_. But when a guy puts on glasses and doesn't act like an idiot, then it's like HOLY COW and then your hormones kick in…and I am SO not going to start another rant so yeah."

"Okay then! Bruno is off the list!" Bloom yelled swiping his, Samantha's, Roger's and Eric's photo off the screen.

"Can we all just agree that the Specialists are the princes? I mean, that's how fairytale stories work," Flora sighed.

"Umm, my life is sure as fuck not a fairytale story," I exasperate.

"How ironic, _fairy princess_ ," Layla grinned causing me to thwak her on the head.

"For some reason, I genuinely agree with Flora. I always feel like I've met Timmy before but I don't know _where,_ " Tecna shrugged, turning off her tablet.

"OH MY JESUS TECNA, WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE?! I'VE LITERALLY BEEN THINKING I WAS DELUSIONL OR SOME SHIT!" Bloom shrieked causing the lot of us to jump out of our skin.

"OH MY EARS! MY POOR, MAGICAL EARS!" Musa yelped, covering her ears with a pillow that she stole from Layla.

"You guys! Shut up! The next thing you know the boys are knocking on our door telling us to shut up," I hissed and before I could close my mouth, as if on cue, there was a loud thumping sound on our door. We all turned to l look at it. "Well, that was quick."  
Flora sighed and walked to the door and swung it open, revealing Helia with his hands in his jean pocket and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Uh, Flora hey! Umm, well I was sent up here to, uh, tell you guys to shut up…" He explained, and then paused and bit his lip, looking right at Flora – who was fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt and blushing like crazy; "But that sounds too rude, so instead I'll ask you to please keep it down?"

Flora smiled and nodded, "Sure! Sorry, you know how they – "

"*Cough* WE!" Musa yelled from the sofa.

"Right. _We_ are. But give them our apologies," Flora continued, rolling her eyes in the process, at Musa.

Helia grinned, "Right. See you around Flora. You too girls!"

"Bye Helia!" The rest of the girls and I chorused.

Flora and Helia laughed before he turned around and walked away. Flora closed the door and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water to c _ool down_.

"If I didn't know better, Flora, I'd say you are SO crushing on Helia Lopez," Bloom remarked, winking at the rest of us as Flora appeared from the kitchen.

"And if _I_ didn't know better, Bloom, I'd say you are SO delusional. At least you could agree with me on that," Flora shot back, taking her place next to Tecna and I.

"Whatever," Bloom huffed, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV.

She began flicking through the channels attempting to spot a likeable show.

"Oh my God Bloom! Fucking go back!" I yelled, pushing her shoulder causing her to give me an exasperated look.

"Jesus Stella, okay, what?"  
"HARRY POTTER!" We all yelled.

"Yasss!" Layla cheered, as she got up to close the curtains.

…

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" Tecna yelped.

We all turned to look at her in shock as she hastily stood up, throwing the fleece off her.

"We've got _literature_ homework!" She groaned, "I completely forgot! What kind of ruthless human being makes you write a poem in less than 24 hours?"  
 _Wonderful._

"Out of all times to remember it just _had_ to be during Harry Potter?" Musa whined.

"Hey. It's not my fault Bellatrix reminds me of Ms. Moulden." Tecna shrugged as she walked towards her room.

"Dammit!" I groaned as we all headed towards our rooms.

FLORA'S POV  
It was literally getting to the good part in the movie! You know the one where Sirius Black dies?

Who even needs literature?

Poetry wasn't written to be analyzed; it was meant to inspire without reason, to touch without understanding.

And yet I still wind up scrutinizing words every 4th period on Tuesday and Thursdays.

So anyways, Ms. Moulden is making us write a poem _'about an unforgotten event in our life that is ought to be touched on'_

But anyways…I love poetry so this shouldn't take that long.

I closed my eyes and picked up my headphones. Listening to music somehow helps the process.

After 2 hours and a bin full of crumpled paper; I had finally finished.

I stuffed it into my bag before strolling into the living room where I met Bloom and Tecna, who – I assume – had finished their poem too.

By the time everyone had finished, it was 7:30 and so we made dinner and went to sleep.

…

NO POV  
"Okay class! I assume you have all completed your homework last night. So, who's going first?" Ms. Moulden barked the next day.

No one moved. She rolled her eyes. _Classic high schoolers._

Her beady eyes scanned the room for her first victim and stopped as they landed on Layla.

"Layla, you're up," She barked as she sat down at her desk.

" _Wonderful,"_ Layla muttered sarcastically under her breath as she stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

She cleared her throat and raised the paper in her hand higher for her to read.

 _The Clod and the Pebble²_

 _Love seeketh not Itself to please,_ _  
_ _Nor for itself hath any care;_ _  
_ _But for another gives its ease,_ _  
_ _And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._ __

 _So sung a little Clod of Clay,_ _  
_ _Trodden with the cattle's feet;_ _  
_ _But a Pebble of the brook,_ _  
_ _Warbled out these meters meet_ __

 _Love seeketh only self to please,_ _  
_ _To bind another to Its delight,_ _  
_ _Joys in another's loss of ease,_ _  
_ _And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite._

"Christ. That was excellent Layla, I'm glad some people take the art of poetry seriously," Ms. Moulden smiled, as the class applauded.

Layla quickly walked back to her seat, stopping only when she caught the eye of Nabu. She froze in her tracks as she saw him smile at her.

" _Oh my Lord, why is his smile not on a dental advertisement?"_ She thought as she gave him a small smile in return before sinking down in her seat, " _Why am I even thinking about his smile? His girlfriend would have my head on a stick!"_

…

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR?! THERE'S GOING TO BE A CAMPING TRIP!" Flora squealed as she joined her friends on their regular lunch table.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Stella groaned sipping on her juice box.

"This is going to be GREAT! We'll have so much fun, we'll sing campfire songs and tell scary stories and toast marshmallows and gosh I just can't wait!" Flora sighed dreamily.

"Sounds cool," Bloom smiled at her excited sister figure.

"Cool? What's cool about sleeping in a bag and getting eaten alive by pesky insects?" Stella muttered.

"Shut up moody Margret, it will be fun," Musa laughed, flicking Stella's ear causing her to wince.

"Whatever,"

"I hope The Specialists are going," Tecna muttered, not looking up from her phone.

"Why?" Bloom asked, her eyebrows raising a little.

"Because we have to keep an eye on them? Duh! Speaking of which, I believe the princes are The Specialist so we need to assign ourselves to one of them," Tecna responded, looking at Bloom.

"Oh," Bloom mouthed.

"So, Musa takes Riven, Flora takes Helia, Stella takes Brandon, Tecna takes Timmy, Bloom takes Sky leaving me with Nabu." Layla said.

No one objected.

"So be it," Stella nodded.

"Brandon?" She thought, " _WONDERFUL,"_

 **²This poem is by William Blake.**

 **So I know this chapter is boring but at least they finally realize who the princes are. Innit?**

 **Anyways, how has your new year been? Mines been horrid. First day of school and I already got myself a detention, isn't that just** _ **wonderful?**_

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHY AM I SO INCONSISTENT?**

 **Okay well to be fair, I have had like, the worst case of Writers' block ever. I genuinely can't think of a legitimate storyline and I feel like this story is already getting a bit boring so I might just delete it but I don't know, we'll see.**

CHAPTER 8

"YOU GUYS! MS. FARAGOND IS CALLING!" Tecna bellowed, spitting popcorn crumbs everywhere.

The rest of The Winx club came running into the room and threw themselves on the sofas. "Ew you disgusting piglet, you can't just _summon_ us in here to sit in your filthiness," Layla sighed as she flicked a crumb onto the purple-haired fairy who in return threw a handful of popcorn at her. The other girls ignored this and stared silently at the iPad prompt up by a water bottle on the coffee table. Until it dawned on them…  
"ANSWER THE DAMN THING! JESUS!" Bloom shrieked as they realized what they were doing.

Tecna jumped up in shock sending a heap of popcorn into the air and all over Layla who screamed in surprise and thwacked her on the head, in return she gave her a sheepish smile and slid the answer button.

"Heyyy Ms. Faragonda!" The girls chorused flashing bright, Colgate smiles for their headmistress.

"Hello dears, how is everything?"  
"Okay I guess." Layla shrugged as the rest nodded.

"Good, So, where are we on this mission?"

"Right, there are a group of guys in our school whom we believe may be the Princes, as they each seem to hold specific characteristics that the Red Fountain Specialists are accustomed to, however we are not so sure." Tecna answered for the 6, standing up and turning the projector thing on for the grey haired woman to see. On the projector, there was a PowerPoint presentation displaying the individual faces of the 6 males, "Timmy – who appears to be the brains of the group; Riven and Brandon – the 'main muscle' of the group; Nabu – the unknown, meaning we don't quite know what he specializes in and we're yet to find out, however he does seem to have an interest in combat and chemistry which is quite an odd combination; Helia – the pacifist, also unknown, but he seems to be the peacemaker of the group, like Flora basically; and Sky, who appears to be the leader."

"We're fairly certain that it might be these 6 males as there are only 2 groups of males in our school that are 6 in total, we split up and did some research amongst the 2 groups and we ruled the other 6 out, but not entirely as we do not have enough information to be completely sure." Musa chipped in.

"We've all been appointed to a specific member of the group whom we'll be looking out for in case the Trix get up to something, and in order to do that we have to follow them to this camping trip this weekend in order to watch them," Flora piped in, biting her nails.

"Excellent work girls," The headmistress beamed proudly, "I knew I made the right decision by putting you lot in charge. So the reason I called was to inform you that we have invited the parents of the missing Princes over to Red Fountain this weekend and hopefully they'll be able to give you some more Intel on their sons."

"Why the bloody hell did we not think of that? We'd have gotten _names_ for crying out loud, all that bullshit research was just a waste of time." Stella groaned.

"Wait... _this_ weekend? That's like, TOMORROW. Isn't that when the camping trip is?" Bloom asked, causing Tecna to nod.

"Well I guess we'll just have to be secretive about it all," Flora shrugged.

"What's the point though? The Trix are already like 5 steps ahead of us, they practically _know_ who the Princes are innit? For all we know they could be hitching up a plan right now in order to capture them," Stella mumbled crossing her legs on the sofa.

"Don't say that you twat," Musa scolded thwacking the blonde on the head.

"Anyways, I guess I'll leave you to it? The parents are supposed to be here at around 6 O'clock in the evening. That is around 3 where you are? Oh and one more thing, I'm sending you these newly made watches for all of you, each are customized to your own individual powers. You'll each get a notification informing you when I'll be contacting you. The watches are specifically designed for your mission; each will be equipped with a tracking device, microphone and speakerphone, thermal and motion detection, internet access, holographic features, communication devices in order to keep you in contact with me; any teacher in ALFEA and Red Fountain and with each other, later on they will be connected to the Princes whom you will bring back to Magix and will attend Red Fountain as per their parents' wishes-"

"Wait, why will we need to be in contact with the Princes after they have been found?" Layla asked frowning.

"Because in your final years of ALFEA and Red Fountain, each group of fairies must be permanently accompanied with a group of Red Fountain Specialists to assist them in future missions,"

"And they happen to be our group? _Wonderful."_ Musa groaned.

"Yes, because by then you'd probably have become fairly comfortable with each other and it only makes sense to partner you up with them. It would also make it easier for the 6 males to settle in knowing they have 6 friendly girls to assist them. Now, as I was saying, these watches have been newly designed and I expect you'll keep them in the best condition possible, see you tomorrow!" And with that the call ended and the screen went blank.

"You guys! It feels like it's been bloody AGES since I so much as chanted a spell or mixed a potion or _anything_. I NEED to use my magic _somehow_ ," Stella whined.

"Yes well, perhaps you could use it to help you pack your bags?" Musa suggested.

"For what?" Stella frowned.

"The camping trip?" Musa questioned, raising her brow.

"UHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on Stella, you need to be there, who's going to watch Brandon?" Tecna asked, winking at the blonde fairy.

"The guy's a specialist!…probably. He can fight for himself." Stella mumbled into the couch armrest.

"Yeah well, we don't know that for sure," Tecna mused.

"Oh please, I think it's safe to say part 1 of our mission is completed; locating these fuckers," Stella grinned.

"Ugh, just shut up. Don't pretend like the thought of a whole week with Brandon doesn't exhilarate you," Bloom sighed, crossing her legs on the seat.

"…It doesn't though. Okay maybe a bit. But what makes you think I can keep an eye on him all the time, especially without him thinking I like him, because God forbid."

The rest of the girls laughed.

"Okay point. How will we manage like, _supervising_ them?" Flora asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"FUCK! I am SO not going there to _babysit_ an 18 year old asshat," Musa yelped, jumping up from her position and accidentally slapping Layla, who threw her a glare in return.

"I say we just don't go for this stupid trip and pray that the boys get hit by a bus so they don't have to go either," Stella suggested, jumping up too.

"STELLA!" The rest chorused.

"What? It's a brilliant idea!"

"You're heartless," Tecna mumbled.

"Hey! How rude. I'm a sweetheart."  
"Okay no but seriously, this trip is like in _18 hours_ or something. What are we going to take?" Bloom exhaled.  
"Clothes would be nice," Layla muttered sarcastically.

"Why? How else will Sky allow her to hang out with him?" Musa snickered.

"PISS OFF MUSA!" Bloom shrieked throwing a pillow at her as the others burst into a fit of laughter, "You're disgusting. He has a girlfriend, remember?"  
"He could break up with her for you. You know, like Brandon did for Stella," Flora smirked.

"Oh my Lord Flora! He did not!" Stella groaned covering her face with her palms.

And then the others were off in another fit of laughter.

"You guys seriously suck ah," Stella sighed.

"Oh well."

"Well done Tecna, you just killed the bloody conversation," Flora sighed.

"Good, that conversation was peripheral anyways," Stella huffed, crossing her hands like a 5 year old.  
"You guyssssssss, I want food." Layla whined.

"By the way. I forgot about dinner," Bloom laughed.

"How the hell do you forget about _dinner_?" Musa frowned at her.

"Maybe because I'm not a fat pig who's constantly thinking of food," Bloom challenged.

Musa let out a dramatic sigh, "Shame. Now let's go get McDonalds!" causing the rest to chuckle.

"Okay wait. I need to get the car keys," Stella said.

"No you don't, we're walking."

"Why?"  
"So we don't get fat."

"But you're going to be eating McDonalds."

"…Exactly."

…*cricket sounds*…

"Whatever. Let's just go, shall we?" Layla ushered the rest out the door and they all went stampeding down the stairs.

"I swear to God they're like a herd of migrating _buffaloes_ ," A male voice huffed.

The girls froze on the staircase, almost tumbling over each other.

"Did you just…juxtapose us to _Buffaloes_?" Musa questioned, finally breaking the silence that was starting to get awkward.

" _Noooo,_ I compared the other group of girls running down the stairs to buffaloes," Riven muttered sarcastically.

"Oh my God your girlfriends are here?" Musa asked innocently, peering over the railing to mock search for the absent females she was talking about.

"Yikes," Stella whispered as she and the rest snickered.

"Funny," Riven said, showing no emotion at all.

"Thanks, I try," Musa shot back, sarcastically, before they continued down the stairs.

"Is it cold? Should I have brought a jacket, If it's cold I'll catch a cold, wait, whaaat? Why is called a cold? Oh my God why does it all sound the same?" Flora asked as they descended down the last set of stairs and towards the door.

"I love how you're asking us like we can predict the weather from inside and what the hell are you yapping about?" Tecna piped, sardonically.

"Can't a fairy a wish, and never mind." Flora joked, winking as she pushed the door open.

"You might want to not use that word with the boys right behind us," Bloom whispered causing the girls to turn around to see the boys walking down the stairs.

"Are they going out? Gosh could they not just stay inside," Layla hissed causing Flora to flick her ear in disappointment.

"They're not dogs," Flora sighed, shaking her head at the brunette fairy.

"Yeah of course not, dogs aren't as cute." Layla argued before realizing what she said and clasping her palm over her mouth. As soon as it came out of her mouth, Musa and Stella burst out laughing, so hard they had to hold onto each other to support themselves.

"That's so not what I meant," Layla huffed as the rest began to giggle too. "You guys! Shut up! I meant it the other way okay,"

"Liar," Tecna whispered, smirking at her and then nodding her head in the direction of Nabu.

"Oh please, don't even try to deny the fact that you guys agree," Layla mumbled starting to walk. This caused the girls to shut up because after all, she wasn't wrong.

"So wait, are we still going for McDonalds? Or are we following them?" Bloom inquired.

"No, eff them, like Stella said – they can look after themselves," Musa pointed out, "Besides, fries before guys, I'm not passing down the chance of McDonalds to go _babysit_ a group of 18 year old boys, am I repeating myself? I think I'm repeating myself, I said that before didn't I? Oh well, getting my point across I guess."

"Okay just to clarify, the boys don't know that they're Specialists so when it comes to fighting back to _witches_ who use _magic_ , they won't know what the hell to do," Tecna shot causing Musa and Stella to glare at her.

"Wait shut up, _fries before guys?"_ Flora grinned.

"Girl what you on about? All foods before dudes," Layla quipped, and with that the girls were on the floor of the parking lot literally "ROFL".

The boys stopped walking to their car and turned around in shock. The sight of the girls laughing on the floor caused them to grin and shake their heads.

"Something else, they really are something else," Timmy sighed as he opened the passenger door.

"Suspicious, that's what they are," Sky said as he climbed into one of the seats in the back.

"How so?" Brandon asked as he walked over to the driver's side.

"Think about it, who starts school in the middle of a semester?"  
"It's actually quite a common thing, many parents decide to move during the school semester," Helia explained as he closed the door shut.

"What parents? They live alone in that apartment," Riven pointed out.

"By the way, that is quite suspicious actually," Brandon muttered turning the engine, "But hey, who the fuck is complaining am I right?"

The boys chuckled as Brandon pulled out of the building's carpark.

"What does that mean Brandon? Got an eye on a specific someone?" Helia smirked.

"Maybe," Brandon grinned, "Jokes, not yet, I only just got out of a relationship with that she-devil, what's the rush?"

"True. But it's about time you broke up with her. I'm planning on doing it myself," Riven muttered as they over took the Winx's car and he looked out the window and caught eyes of the blue haired fairy for a brief second, "but like you said, there's no rush in getting into a new one."  
The boys agreed. "I think we should end things on the trip? Because then I can enjoy the rest of the week as a free, single man."

"Rest of the week? Hell, I'll enjoy the rest of my _life_ knowing I don't have to suffer the wraths of that demonic female." Timmy huffed.

"Trueeee" Nabu snorted as they all burst into a fit of laughter.

"So Nabu, you know that weird Harry Potter shit you do? Do you think we should ask Grandad about it?" Riven asked after a moment of silence.

"No, not yet. I, I don't know what it is yet. Probably some old heritance from my parents? but I think I want to learn more about it before we mention it to anyone. Besides, if word gets out that I'm a _wizard_ or something, people will go insane." Nabu shrugged shaking his head.

"True, now is when I wish I knew who my real parents are, I mean I love living with Grandad but you know…I would like to meet my _actual_ grandad. Not just someone filling in his place," Sky sighed, staring out the window.

"Me too! Umm you guys, do you, well, _have_ you ever felt like those Winx girls, like you've…kind of seen them before?" Timmy queried. The car skidded to a stop, thrusting the boys forward.

"Shut up, you see it too?" Brandon hissed, "Holy shit I thought I was going delusional but I can almost _swear_ that I've seen them before, but like, _ages_ ago."

The rest of the boys all nodded their heads a bit too enthusiastically.

"I keep having these weird flashbacks where we're really tiny and there were these other girls that look legitimately like the miniature version of the Winx, but I don't know if it's an actual _memory_ or just my mind playing tricks on me and imagining bullshit," Helia groaned in frustration.

"ME TOO!" The others yelled.

Then the car went silent and they were all lost in their own thoughts.

Brandon started up the car and continued driving.

"Have any of you guys started packing? I lost my itinerary." Riven asked breaking the silence.

"Nope, I can't be bothered." Sky shrugged.

"Idiots, the trip is tomorrow," Timmy informed shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well fuck."

"Nabu can't you like, use your magic to do it for us?" Brandon asked.

"And how am I supposed to just _know_ how to do that?"  
"I mean, shouldn't you know these spells or whatever at the tip of your tongue."

"No you idiot, you have to learn them."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"OH MY GOD. Is there an actual school for this kind of stuff?" Helia shrieked.

"Are you asking me if Hogwarts exists?" Nabu laughed.

"Well not Hogwarts exactly, although that would be hella lit. But like an actual school that preps you for all this. Because I swear to God if there is I want to join."  
"You can't just _join_ , you have to have it in you."

"Are you calling me a _muggle_?" Helia gasped in mock offense.

This cracked the rest up as Brandon pulled into the parking lot of their Grandad's restaurant.

 **OKAY WHOA.**

 **I STILL CAN'T BLOODY THINK OF WHAT TO SAY MAN.**

 **Do any of you know some weird home remedies that can cure Writers' block because hell, I can't FREAKING GET RID OF IT JESUS.**

 **Also, I realized how many Harry Potter references I've used and damn. I need to chill.**

 **So anyway, please review.**

 **(Note how I'm not going to apologize for the long wait as I know it's bound to happen again)**

 **See you!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Stella please for the love of God wake the HELL up," Layla screamed at the blonde fairy for the fourteenth time.

 _Nothing._

"Stella I will BLAST you into the next freaking dimension if you don't get your lazy ass up," Musa growled.

"Jesus I'm awake, I'm awake. Christ. Don't eat my head." Stella muttered into her pillow.

"There's nothing in there worth eating." Bloom retorted turning around and walking out the bedroom.

"Well pardon your rudeness." Stella huffed as she rolled onto the floor and then crawled into the bathroom leaving the other two to stare at her moving figure.

The Winx were getting ready for their 5 day camping trip on an island not far off the coast of Gardenia. They were meant to meet up at school where they will be assigned buses to take them to the harbor but because a certain fairy stayed up all night packing, they all had a very grumpy start to their morning.

"You guys the watches are here!" Tecna yelled from the sitting room.

"Yayyy!" Flora screamed running to her, "Aww its SO cute!"

"How in Magix's name does a watch look cuuuuuu- OH MY GOD IT'S GLOW IN THE DARK!" Layla screamed jumping onto the couch.

"Get out. Really? Wait, how does it even switch o – oh, ooooh that's cool," Musa grinned strapping the black watch firmly around her wrist.

The watches came in 3 colours, white, grey and black to make it look like ordinary watches, but as we know, they are NOT ordinary watches.

"This is way too cool to be real. HOW? Half of this technology isn't even out yet, where the heck did Faragonda get them?" Tecna mused, a look of excitement flashed across her face when she switched on her watched and a female robotic voice let out the words " _Greetings Princess Tecna from Zenith, welcome to your Timebot. Would you like to view your settings?"_

"Dude. Did your watch just…speak?" Bloom asked staring at the now giddy technology fairy.

"This is soooo badass" Musa chirped as a hologram screen popped up from the watch's face. "Check out all these programs, there's literally everything AND OH MY GOD MUSIC? I CAN PLAY MUSIC ON MY WATCH? WHAAAAT?!"

"Okay well according to the coolest watch ever, it says we've got 15 minutes until the school buses leave, let's go?" Layla stated as Stella entered the room.

"One sec, I need to open my watch too." She said as she grabbed the box from the coffee table that said STELLA in orange letters. "Whoa, so hi-tech huh? Neat."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? 'Neat'? No, 'OH MY GOD THIS LEATHER IS SO, uhh, PLUSH' or 'Ugh white watches are SO last year'? Whatever, let's move it people!" Musa bellowed picking up her duffel bag and heading out the door. Stella huffed and thwacked her head before following her out the door.

The rest followed suit.

"What time did Miss. Faragonda say she'll call us?" Flora asked, closing the door behind her before descending down the staircase to the rest.

"Around 3 here, let's hope we'll be free, I mean imagine if our watches just start ringing in the middle of something." Tecna answered.

"That would be hilarious. I can just imagine Ms. Roberta explaining the activities or something and then all of a sudden there's this really loud beeping noise and then everyone turns to look at us and there's a really frustrated look on her face and –" Musa grinned before she was cut off by Bloom.

"-And then she confiscates them? Yeah, I don't think that would be funny."

"You suck Bloom. Way to kill my mood." Musa frowned jokingly, swatting the redhead's hair.

"You guys, I really really don't want to go for this stupid trip." Stella whined coming to a halt at the 4th floor.

"No one wants you there anyway."

She twirled around to come face to face with Brandon. She mentally rolled her eyes. _"I'm only coming because you NEED me there asshole."_ She thought.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure we do." Layla remarked coming to her rescue and interrupting the angered eye contact the two seemed to be having. "Now stop giving him the death glare and start walking." She continued dragging Stella down the stairs.

"Thanks Layls. That was getting pretty awkward." Stella mumbled once they were out of earshot.

"I'll say, the way you were looking at him was like you were trying to mentally undress him." Layla joked causing the rest to snicker.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Please, I'd rather protect my eyes from such."

"Protect? Please, I bet you you'd be drooling all over him." Musa winked nudging the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay I'm not even going to deny to be honest." Stella huffed causing the rest of the girls to burst out laughing.

"Whaaat? As much as I hate that dickhead's guts, no point denying the fact that he's hot as hell." Stella spoke innocently leading the way to the gate.

"Awwwwwww does Stellie have a crush?" Bloom teased pinching her cheeks.

"Please no. I'd rather die. It's one thing being good looking, but a completely different thing being good looking AND hella annoying." Stella explained shoving Bloom's hand away from her face.

"Okay yeah. I don't get those fools, they seemed nice in the beginning but damn! I mean, no wonder they're with those sluts." Layla scoffed.

"Except Brandonnnnnn," Flora winked at Stella from the side causing the blonde fairy to blush pink.

"Shut up with him okay?"

"Never." Tecna laughed.

"Oh so that's how it is huh? How's Timmy then?" Stella smirked.

"Okay okay, we'll stop." Tecna blushed looking down at her palms.

Stella grinned triumphantly as they walked out the gate.

"Do you guys realize we're talking about our potential 'childhood best friends'?" Flora asked randomly.

"Holy shizzzzz" Layla gasped. "What kind of karma is this? From best friends to enemies."

"Jesus that's sooo cliché," Musa snorted back a laugh.

"Think about it, our life here is pretty much as cliché as it gets," Tecna retorted.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know, we move here right, meet these guys that we get a long great with, then we encounter with their girlfriends who seem to hate us and because of them the guys hate us and so we always argue and now we have to work together – you know, for this mission thing, that is IF The Specialists are actually who we're looking for – the only difference is that we're not falling in love with them." Tecna elucidated to the rest.

"…at least not yet." Flora whispered, so quiet that it was a shock that they all heard.

They exchanged worried glances before falling into a comfortable silence for the rest of the walk.


	10. Chapter 10

**okay i accidentally posted the wrong chapter instead of this. Thank you MuRiKlaine for pointing that out! here's the real one.**

CHAPTER 10

"You guys I'm worried." Tecna sighed as she rolled onto her side in her sleeping bag.

"What about?" Flora asked, sitting crossed legged on the floor of the tent.

The rest of the Winx club members looked at the technology friend in curiosity. Tecna Zenith was _worried?_

"We've been in Gardenia for almost four weeks now and we haven't had even the slightest encounter with the Trix. It just crosses me as odd, I mean, it's the Trix. They never miss a chance of bugging as to the bone,"

"Tecna's right. They must have planned this really well. We don't even have the slightest clue on how they look. For all we know they could be in the next tent over." Bloom mused.

"Oh my God don't _say_ that," Stella hissed, her voice low. "Great, now I have trust issues."

The rest of the Winx members rolled their eyes at her but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, they're good." Musa nodded frowning. She felt awkward saying that. Complementing the Trix was just as absurd as her complementing Malia and Co.

"Yeah but we're gooder." Layla shrugged shoving a marshmallow into her mouth.

"Did you just…did you... GOODER?!" Tecna asked, her voice cracking with amusement. Layla's eyes widened and she shoved a marshmallow into Tecna's mouth.

"We shall never talk about this again." She huffed as the rest of the girls doubled over in laughter.

"Illiterate much." Musa teased, earning her a marshmallow to the face. "Hey! Oooh yummm"

"You hogs, don't finish all the marshmallows, save some for the campfire." Bloom reminded.

"But the campfire starts at nine," Layla whined.

"Suck it up for two more hours you big baby." Bloom laughed grabbing the packet from her, "Besides you literally just ate dinner like ten minutes ago."

"Actually it was twelve, and I burned it all running after Nabu to get my shoe back before he threw it into the lake."

"I don't think you can burn food." Flora pointed out.

"Of course you can! Just ask Stella," Musa smirked causing the rest to laugh.

"Pardon yourself, I can cook. I can cook better than Jordan Whoever,"

"Gordon Ramsey?" Tecna quipped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes him. I can cook _gooder."_ Layla glared.  
"My left foot you can. I bet if you tried hard enough, you could burn water." Bloom grinned causing the blonde to mock offence.

"Knowing Stella she wouldn't have to try so hard." Layla snickered causing Stella to throw her whole sleeping bag at her.

"Stop ganging up on me already."

"Well one things for sure; The Specialists are the Lost Princes." Tecna whispered, bringing silence upon them all.

"I can't believe it." Musa sighed.

"Can't believe what exactly?" Flora asked.

"Well for starters, I can't believe we're actually living that cliché life of _Best Friends turned Enemies._ Can't believe that our gut instincts were right. And most importantly I can't believe we went four damn weeks trying to figure out who the hell these dumb Princes are when we could have just gotten NAMES by simply asking their parents."  
"Yeah that was pretty dumb on our side. Speaking of, I almost lost my lunch when Faragonda hologram-called us. As soon as I saw the King and Queen of Eraklyon I almost threw up. Sky is literally a carbon copy of his parents."

"I'll say! Even if we didn't get their names, a simple picture of their parents would have concluded everything. It'd have saved us the hassle of joining the Chemistry club." Layla muttered, "The way we nosed our way into their business, I kind of feel bad. I'd never expose some of that detail to a stranger."

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Ugh mosquitoes," Stella huffed as she swatted the air around her. She hated the outdoors. All the insects buzzing in her ears, the leaves tickling her skin, the sun scorching UV rays into her soul…it was all too much for her to handle._

" _Lighten up Stell, you've been through worse." Flora smiled as she jumped over a fallen tree trunk. "Oh dear! You poor thing," She whispered, touching the rough bark of the tree, a frown deepening on her face._

" _Are you talking to a tree?" Helia asked from where the Specialists were walking ahead. His voice was thick with amusement and Flora knew he was trying to wind her up. But she was with nature; nothing could upset her.  
"What's wrong with that huh?" Layla asked, getting defensive. She didn't quite mind nature walks, in fact she loved them. She had nothing against anything active, however it was hot as balls and she'd much rather have preferred going swimming in the lake._

" _Maybe the fact that she's indirectly talking to herself," Helia shrugged, raising an eyebrow._

" _Well if you're as fun and entertaining as Flora I can't blame her for talking to herself." Musa shot, throwing her arm around Flora's shoulders. The rest of the Winx chorused an agreement causing Helia to roll his eyes but run to catch up with his friends._

 _Bloom swore she could see a hint of a smile tugging on his lips before he turned away from her and she could help but feel giddy for her friend. "If she saw that she'd be beetroot red," she thought grinning to herself._

" _Girls can you hurry up, you'll get lost," Ms. Grace yelled from way ahead at the Winx who were the complete last._

" _Like hell if I'd care," Stella huffed before a loud squeaky beep caught the lot's attention._

" _What is that?" Bloom asked, turning three-sixty degrees to assess their surroundings._

" _I believe that was my watch," Tecna answered lifting up her wrist so the rest could see her watch flashing a bright purple. "It's Mrs. F"_

" _Oh shit. NOW?" Bloom yelped looking ahead at where her classmates had disappeared around the corner._

" _Here!" Flora called leading the girls to a large boulder out of view from the trail they had been following. "They can't see us here,"  
"I think that would be the problem," Musa pointed out but ducked behind the large rock nonetheless._

 _Tecna pressed a button on her watch and a large beam of light shot out, startling the girls. The beam of light calmed down and there stood their headmistress's hologram._

" _Girls," She smiled warmly, "Is now a bad time?"  
"Oh uh," Layla climbed the boulder to pinpoint where everyone was, sighing in relief as it appeared no one had noticed and were continuing to become smaller as they walked further away, she jumped off the rock, "Nope, it's a perfect time," _

" _Great! Winx, I'd like you to meet some people. I present to you the Kings and Queens of; Erklyon, Isis, Espero, Ohm, Romulea and Callisto."_

 _Twelve holograms appeared next to the headmistress and The Winx and the royalty simultaneously gasped._

" _Oh it has been so long! Just look at how grown up you've become!" Queen Samara of Eraklyon gushed. "Bloom! I haven't seen you in almost forever!"  
Bloom blushed at the fact that the Queen of Eraklyon remembered her. She knew her parents were friends with the royalty of Eraklyon and met occasionally, but she didn't think they would be able to recognize her unless she was with her parents._

" _Yes, ever since our children went missing we have not seen either of you women." Queen Hope of Espero sighed, taking Stella's hands in her own virtual ones. Stella looked at the woman in front of her and her eyes widened._

" _Do you mind telling us your sons names?" Tecna directed it to everyone but her gaze never left the King Callen of Callisto who noticed this and smiled warmly at her._

 _Mrs. Faragonda took over. "I'm sending you a manuscript as we speak, we don't have time to go over each and every male but that manuscript has all the details these Ladies and Gentlemen have so kindly provided us with._

" _Musa, please find my son," Queen Linley of Romeria whispered to the blue haired princess._

" _I think…I think I've already found him," Musa whispered back, shock washing over her as Queen Linley enveloped her in her arms._

" _Thank you dear! Thank you!" She cried into Musa's shoulder. Musa rubbed her back and smiled as King Winetka gently pulled his wife from her arms, smiling gratefully at the music fairy who nodded in return._

" _As a matter of fact, I believe we've already found your sons. However, convincing them about you will be the hard part." Layla groaned, wincing at the vision of Nabu doubling over with laughter at the mention of him being a prince. Stubborn boy._

" _Can we count on you?" King Roland of Isis asked, his eyes pleading as they captured emerald green ones._

" _We won't let you down Your Highness." Flora exclaimed, bowing her head down in sign of respect. The Winx copied her and were mimicked by the royal representatives._

" _We bid you farewell for now, we trust you keep your word. Goodbye Princesses." Queen Eirini of Ohm announced, nodding at Layla, before stepping aside to let Mrs. Faragonda end the call._

" _What-"Bloom started before a blue portal appeared and a pink envelope flew out and hit her in the face._

 _The girls stared at it sitting on the grass, too afraid to pick it up, knowing that inside was the answer they were dreading._

" _Well, us staring at it is not going to change what's written inside." Tecna sighed, bending down to pick it up. She closed her eyes before tearing the seal off and removing the white sheet from inside._

 _On it, written in gold cursive to signify it was written about royalty, was the dread truth._

 _ **Prince Sky of Eraklyon, son of King Erendor and Queen Samara.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: March 20**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Born with blonde hair and blue eyes.**_

…

 _ **Prince Brandon of Espero, son of King Hesperus and Queen Hope.**_

 _ **Brother of Princess Tullia.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: September 23**_ _ **rd**_

 _ **Born with brown hair and dark brown eyes.**_

…

 _ **Prince Helia of Isis, son of King Roland and Queen Abriana.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: September 2**_ _ **nd**_

 _ **Born with blue hair and blue eyes.**_

…

 _ **Prince Timmy of Callisto, son of King Callen and Queen Varanda.**_

 _ **Brother of Princess Allise.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: February 15**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Born with orange hair and hazel eyes.**_

…

 _ **Prince Riven of Romulea, son of King Winetka and Queen Linley.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: October 15**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Born with magenta hair and violet eyes.**_

…

 _ **Prince Nabu of Ohm, son of King Axel and Queen Eirini.**_

 _ **Brother of Prince Colm.**_

 _ **Date of Birth: April 23**_ _ **rd**_

 _ **Born with brown hair and dark blue eyes.**_

" _MOTHER OF ALL REALMS!" Stella cursed, falling to her knees dramatically._

" _So the Specialists are the Princes. We were right." Layla whispered, leaning on the boulder._

" _So that means we have to protect the specialists? Maybe we should go catch up with them then. We can't let them leave our sight like this now." Musa sighed sliding down the boulder and walking back to the trail._

 _Tecna folded the paper and put it in her pocket before running to catch up with the rest._

…

 **Guess who decided to continue? Well me.**

 **Anyway I know its short, but that's because I didn't know what else to say and also I didn't want it to get too confusing. (Good luck remembering all those names)  
Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Helloo**

 **Guess who just finished IGCSE? Me! So now I have all the time in the world to write up chapters for you guys! How exciting.**

 **Also please read the tiny Author's Note at the end please.**

 **Anyway now is when things begin to pick up in the story plus I'm trying to expand more on Nathan's character now because honestly I just love him so yeah I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11

"I can't believe this, I CANNOT _believe_ this." Musa seethed as she paced around the circle of friends.

"Okay Musa could you maybe not do that, you're kind of making me dizzy," Layla said, rubbing her temples.

Musa huffed and threw herself onto the ground next to Tecna, "THIS IS SO STUPID!"  
"Musa darling, shush." Stella coed reaching out to squeeze her hand.

"I cannot _shush_ Stella. We're The Winx, one of the most powerful groups of fairies in the whole magic dimension and here we are sitting outside a bunch of seventeen year old boys' tent, watching out like some God foresaken BABYSITTER."

"Well if you keep raising your voice like that we won't be just _watching out_." Bloom pointed out, glaring at the blue haired fairy.

Musa rolled her eyes but shut up nonetheless. She was right; the last thing they needed was for the boys to wake up and question why they were sitting outside their six man tent at two in the morning. "I still think this is stupid. I feel so confined! I want to DO SOMETHING!" Musa groaned looking at her hands as she formed a purple orb of light.

"MUSA!" Tecna hissed, elbowing her, "We can't risk pulling stunts like that out here in the open,"  
"If I don't do anything with magic anytime soon I swear to God I'll forget everything I've ever learnt in my years of being in Alfea. And if Ms. Griselda says anything I'll make sure she knows who to blame."  
"And who is to blame, if you don't mind me asking?" Layla asked, enjoying the scene Musa was making.  
"…I DON'T – Wait shhh what was that?"  
"What was wha-?" Flora asked but was interrupted by Musa who held up her hand in attempt to silence her.  
 _slhrogefoghccepr_

"That." They all turned to look at the bush where Musa was squinting at, "Please be something fun or so help me God."  
 _skcdhfchfbenhfroh_

Musa jumped to her feet, wincing and the other girls – sensing something wrong – stood up abruptly too, "Okay I hear whispering and hushed voices –'

"That's the same thing, Musa."  
"Shut up Tecna, anyway, there is either a _someone_ or a _something_ over there."  
"Okay let's split up, three of us will have to stay here and keep watch over the guys', and as back up, and then the other three will follow whatever made that sound." Bloom ordered, her game face overshadowing the sleepy eyes she had only a second ago.

"Well I'm sure as hell going." Musa said turning to look at everyone. They all stared at her with an eyebrow raised, "What? You know, because of my ears? How else would you know where to go?"  
"In that case Flora should go too, she can get help from the trees," Bloom suggested looking at Flora who nodded eagerly at her. "And Tecna you can use your new technology to help navigate any movement within a threatening distance from you and the rest of us. We've all got our watches and so we'll be in touch. Keep us updated with whatever you find and if you need backup, call…well _flash_ , immediately."

The girls all agreed, there was no point in doing otherwise anyway. Bloom was the leader for a reason.

Once the three girls had disappeared into the forest, Stella, Layla and Bloom gathered around the wooden logs that surrounded the once-lit campfire.

"Okay I know we're not supposed to use our powers out in the open but I'm freezing over here," Stella shivered looking pointedly at Bloom who groaned and stood up.

"Alright fine, but cover me, we can't be too sure everyone is asleep," Bloom whispered as she positioned herself in front of the firewood.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is out cold, besides Musa would have sensed any noises from the tents if anyone was awake and the only noise she heard was deep in the forest." Layla reminded Bloom who nodded and shrugged.

"Fire glance," Bloom murmured, throwing an orange orb which immediately lit up the firewood in flames.

"Thanks, I was literally paling as the minutes past." Stella grinned, taking a seat in front of the flame, "Gosh I wish we still had some marshmallows right now, I'm starving!"

"I blame those asshat specialists," Layla huffed, wrapping her arms around her body in attempt to warm herself up, "I can't believe they hogged them all. Actually no, scratch that, I can. Come to think of it, I blame Flora for having a heart of Gold and offering them in the first place."

"Oh sweet, selfless Flora. Well I'd rather nice, caring Flora than caustic, acerbic Flora. She creeps me out. Shivers, literal shivers she gives me." Bloom joked causing the other two to laugh.

"True; remember how pissed off she got when The Trix attacked Pixie Village. I never want to see her like that again." Stella winced as she reminisced the image of Flora screaming her heart out at The Trix.

"Actually no I found that quite funny, did you see how freaked out Darcy got? Oh my God I would do anything to see her cower behind her sisters like that again," Layla snorted back a laugh which led to Bloom and Stella bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Well hello"  
The three girls froze and quickly stood up, jumping into combat position.

"Whoa, chill it's just me, Jesus Stella put the damn stick down." Nathan laughed putting his arms in a surrendering position and stepping backwards. "What are you guys doing out here at three?"

"Uhhhh, we're not. You're sleepwalking. Go back to sleep Nathan."  
"Nice try Bloom but I'm wide awake, so? What are you doing? Ae you roasting marshmallows? Because if you are that's pure rudeness and I demand you hand them over right now."  
"We're not roasting marshmallows although I wish upon all my eyelashes we were. We're just warming up that's all,"  
"Okay that makes sense. Speaking of, how did you manage to relight the fire like that? It took us forever to get the damned wood to even spark a little," Nathan mused staring at the giant flame in front of him in awe.

"Oh, well uh, I used to go camping with my parents when I was younger. I guess I just got the hang of it?" Bloom half-asked, half-explained. She looked at the tanned male to see if he picked up on the lie, but he appeared to be staring absent mindedly at the sky.

"Really? Damn," Nathan hissed as he swatted the air around him causing the three females to look at him in confusion, "I don't like this whole camping thing. And that's basically because I think camping is ridiculously awful."  
"RIGHT? Like no way am I ever going to have an epiphany or put myself in a situation whereby I would need to know how to apply myself to life whilst living on roots and berries and learning how to build a compass out of spider webs or whatever the hell you need to know in the unlikely and unfortunate situation I end up stranded in the wilderness."

"Stella we don't do either of those on camping trips," Layla said in amusement.

"Okayyy I guess? But I was leaning more into how awfully uncomfortable sleeping bags are and how fucking annoying bugs are. Like YOU GOT ALL THIS SPACE TO FLY AND YOU WANNA BE IN MY FUCKING FACE!" Nathan explained, raising his voice and causing Bloom to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Nathan or you'll wake the whole campsite up." She hissed and Nathan threw her a sheepish grin.

"Oops? Hey speaking of campsites, since we're practically the only ones awake right now, what do you say about pulling a couple of pranks?" Nathan smirked devilishly at the three females.

"It would be my upmost pleasure however I do not have a death wish by the hands of Musa Melody. She would lose her shit if she found out we did something acrimonious in her absence," Layla said turning to look at the forest behind her.

"So go wake her up," Nathan shrugged.

"Huh?"  
"Wake her up? I can go do it if you want," Nathan said standing up.

"NO!" Stella shrieked grabbing his hand and yanking him back down onto the log, then she tensed up as she realized how loud and crazy she seemed. Layla and Bloom shot her a 'wtf are you doing' look, "They uh, the girls uhm, sleep naked. Yes, they sleep naked. You can't go in there."  
"Oh, well that wouldn't bother me remember? My boyfriend is literally in the tent over there."  
 _"Oh fuck me,"_ Stella thought, mentally slapping herself for forgetting he'd use that as an excuse.

"Well I think that would just make things a bit, um, awkward so I'll go wake her up." Bloom quickly stood up, covering for the blonde who threw her a thankful smile.

Bloom slowly walked towards the six man tent that she shared with the rest of the Winx. She ducked inside quickly and sat on the floor for a couple of minutes before heading back out and towards the group.

"Well? Where is she?" Nathan asked, straining her neck to peer around her.  
"She's not coming! She uh, said she was too sleepy,"  
Nathan looked unconvinced, "Really? _Musa_ turned down a prank? That's… _odd."  
_ "Well she said that she had a brilliant plan but it can only be pulled off during the day and that we should wait until the sun is out to prank someone just to ensure they don't mess up due to the darkness,"  
"Oh okay, now _that_ sounds like her, for a second there I thought she might be sick or something!" Nathan chuckled. The three fairies giggled awkwardly, "Well anyway, what should we do in the meantime – why are your watches flashing?"  
"What?" Stella asked looking at her wrist only to come to sight with her watch casting a gold light at her face, rhythmically. She looked at the other two to see that they had tensed up and looked very distraught. Stella turned towards the woods but it was still dark and soundless. "The girls!" She thought trying to hide her worry from her face.

"Oh that's just an alarm,"  
"For three thirty two in the morning?"  
"Yeah! We set an alarm for what time we should go back to sleep."

"Aw damn, you guys are going to sleep now?" he whined.

"Yep! Us women need our beauty sleep, am I right?" Stella said as she began making her way to the tent.

"Right. Goodnight Nathan!" Layla called as she ran to catch up with the blonde. Bloom simply waved and followed suit.

"Sleep naked?" Layla hissed at the blonde once they had ducked into their tent.

Stella shrugged; "I mean it worked didn't it? Besides, Bloom over here better be hoping Musa has a solid proof prank that apparently only works during the day,"  
"Yeah we really need to work on our improvising skills if we're going to do undercover missions like this." Bloom grinned sheepishly as she grabbed a flashlight, a sweater and Tecna's prepacked backpack. They waited five minutes before quietly sneaking out of their tent.

"Okay, you two run to the forest, I'll meet you there." Bloom instructed as she headed towards the rest of the tents.

"What? Where are you going?" Stella asked as she scanned the area before stopping on Nathan's tent.

"I'll go put a barrier around the campsite so that no magical creature can pass through. Who knows, the Trix might send that dumb ogre to scare up our classmates and cause a commotion." Bloom explained as she rubbed her hands together.

"Oh good point. Right be careful, we don't know if Nathan is still awake or not." Layla pointed out before she and Stella ran to the forest.

Bloom cautiously walked behind the Specialists' tent before kneeling down on to the dewy grass. She hummed a quick spell and she felt the barrier form in front of her. She watched as the purple glow spread throughout the campsite before becoming completely transparent. She smiled in success but then froze when she heard someone whisper inside the tent.

"Did you feel that?" She heard Nabu's gruff voice ask.

"Did it just get cold or is it just me?" Riven asked and she watched as a torch was switched on and all six silhouettes appeared on the tent's wall

"Wait shut up, who's that?" Sky asked and immediately all six heads turned in Bloom's direction.

"Shit," Bloom thought before she grabbed her bag and sprinted in the direction her friends had run to. She continued running until her foot caught onto something and she went crashing onto the floor with a soft _thud_.

"Ow Jesus Bloom," Stella whined as she caressed her foot and glared at the redhead.

"You could have warned me that you were here,"  
"Can we just go and find those three, the watches stopped flashing and I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Layla commented as she stood up from her crouched position behind a bush. The other two nodded and followed her through the trees.

"How do you know where to go?"  
"Uhm our watches have tracking devices remember?"  
"Get out no they don't! That's so cool!"  
"Shhh let's maybe not draw attention to ourselves." Bloom hissed at her friends, quickly glancing back in the direction of their classmates to ensure they weren't being followed.

They walked through the verdure for another twenty minutes before they caught sight of footprints in the mud. "We're close because these look recent." Layla muttered as she squatted down to examined the indentations in the mud.  
"Listen, that's mud and there is no way it would have dried up in less than an hour so stop pretending you're on CSI or something and get up," Stella grinned and yanked the brunette up before gently shoving her in the direction of said footprints.

"Can't a girl pretend?" Layla huffed but continued nonetheless.

"Wait they're over there!" Bloom said pointing towards the lake.

"How do you know?" Stella asked, squinting in the direction.

"Because I can see some sort of light and I'm assuming it's from Tecna's phone or something."

"Oh. See, now that is some CSI kinda shit." Stella joked causing Layla to swat her on the arm.

The three girls slowly crept closer to the light and to their relief, Bloom's observation skills were accurate enough because there crouched behind a row of shrubbery was Tecna.

"Tecna!" Layla called, causing the magenta-haired fairy to jump and topple over. "Oops, my bad,"  
"Get down!" Tecna hissed grabbing the female's hand and yanking her down onto the ground. Stella and Bloom shared a look before doing the same.

"Where are Musa and Flora?" Bloom asked looking around in search of the rest of her team.

"Flora climbed up one of those trees over there," Tecna pointed towards a group of Oak trees a couple of meters to their right, "and Musa is hiding somewhere out there," She pointed towards a section of bushes that were much closer to the lake and a lot further from them.

"Okay but why?"  
"Cause we've found the Trix."  
"What? Where?" Stella scowled, glaring at the darkness that surrounded them.

"Here," Tecna handed her a pair of binoculars and the blonde gasped when she caught sight of a small tent dangerously close to the lake's shore.

"Musa heard Icy's voice and so Flora asked the trees if there was anyone else in the forest and they directed us to the lake. I used my phone to check for thermal images and there are for sure three female bodies in that tent."

"I can't believe they're actually here."  
"Yeah but we have no idea what to do though cause it makes no sense to just walk up to them and attack when they're asleep so for now we thought we'd just stake out here for a while and see what happens."  
"Is that why you split up?"

"Yeah Flora suggested she climbed up the tree since it was tall enough to see this whole section of the forest, and Musa's gone closer to the tent so she can listen in on anything that happens inside."  
"Okay we'll split up too, Stella you fly up to Flora, Layla you go to Musa and I'll stay here with Tec, but the both of us will head back to our tent to grab some water and sweaters since we might be here all night."  
The girls nodded before running off in the directions they were appointed.

"We'll need to be quiet because I think the Specialists might be awake." Bloom warned Tecna who winced but stood up and ducked in the direction of the campsite nonetheless.

They had to hurry because the sun was threatening to rise soon and they knew for sure a lot of their classmates would wake up for a morning jog into the forest. The Specialists undoubtedly being the biggest threat. Not only to The Winx's cover but to their own safety.

 **A/N: If you have read any of my previous stories (Bless you you have my deepest sympathies) then I should inform you that I will be deleting them all very soon because JESUS LORD THE CRINGEEE. SO yeah all stories apart from this one, Revitalize, Boston, here I come and maybe The New Girls will be deleted. However if anyone wants to adopt them feel free to PM me and I'm sure we can work something out. Also I might, MIGHT just end up editing some to make them a little no, a LOT, better but the ones I'm deleting for sure are Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover, The Challenge and The Titleless Title (Like honestly wtf was I thinking)**

 **Anyway please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 (6 snobby princes)

Chapter 12

"Okay I'm not going crazy or anything right? You _saw_ someone out there too?" Sky asked as he shoved a giant leaf out of his way. The rest of the boys nodded causing him to sigh in relief. "Okay but where the hell did she go?"  
"This forest is pretty big Sky, she could be anywhere." Helia answered as he scanned his surroundings. It was almost five in the morning and the Specialists had woken in a state of shock when they felt a sudden chill surpass their tent for a split second before returning back to the normal twenty eight degree Celsius Gardenia was accustomed to.  
"Are you sure it was a girl? It could have just been a deer or something." Riven muttered, grumpily. He hated being woken up earlier than he needed to and since the boys normally went for their jog at five thirty, he had lost a whole hour of sleep because Gardenia had bipolar weather and some person decided to try and give them a fright.

"Positive, I saw her too." Timmy said, "Although I wouldn't deem my judgement valid since I wasn't wearing my glasses,"

"Nah I saw her too, and she definitely ran into the forest." Nabu said causing Riven to groan. He half hoped Sky was going crazy so he could have an excuse to go back to sleep.

"I have a feeling it's one of the girls trying to play a prank on us." Brandon suggested causing the rest of the boys to come to a halt.

"Could be, but why would she, whichever one of them it was, run into the forest and not back to their tent?" Sky asked causing Brandon to shrug.

"Should we go check?"  
"What?"  
"Should we go check? Like we go check their tent to see if they're all there."

"Wait, which girls are we talking about?" Nabu asked as they made their way back to the campsite, "Surely not our girlfriends, I'd half like to see Lana guys attempt to pull a prank,"  
"True. Besides, they would run literally anywhere but into the forest," Timmy grinned, "Nah we're talking about Tecna guys,"  
"Okay obviously I'm not really sure but I'm pretty sure it was Bloom-"  
"How…how can you not really be sure but be pretty sure as well, that makes literally no sense." Brandon pointed out causing Sky to shove him away.

"Shut up. Anyway, yeah I think it was Bloom standing outside our tent."  
"How do you know? It was pitch black." Timmy asked  
"I could see the outline of her silhouette," Sky shrugged.

"Ooooh so you've been staring at her so much to the point where you can identify her by just her figure?" Riven teased causing the rest of the boys to chuckle and Sky to roll his eyes and blush.

"Shut up, that's just one of my hidden talents okay?"  
"Whatever, I didn't hear any denial so…which one is their tent?"  
"That one." Helia pointed to the grey tent furthest from the campfire and the rest followed.

"Wait! What's the plan? We can't just open the zip and check," Timmy hissed quietly. Sky took a step back from the tent and turned to look at his ginger friend.

"Why not?"

"Well what if they're, you know, indecent or something."  
Riven and Brandon shared a look and smirked, "And how is that bad?"  
Nabu and Sky snickered and Helia bit his lip to stop himself from smiling while Timmy simply blushed in embarrassment.

"I still don't think we should – Sky!" Timmy hissed as he lunged for the blond male before they both froze in their tracks.

"Sky? Timmy? Guys? What's going on?" Nathan mumbled, yawning and walking towards them.

"Oh shit." Nabu whispered as Sky dropped his hand and Timmy jumped off him.

"Uh we er, well, we just, um…" Sky stammered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You weren't planning on pranking the girls, were you?" Nathan asked, smirking with his hands crossed.

"Damn, you got us. Caught in the act, haha, red handed and all." Timmy laughed awkwardly causing his friends to mimic him.

"I see…but where is all your equipment? And also, not that I'm complaining or anything, your t-shirts?" He asked innocently letting his eyes scan over the six shirtless males in front of him.

The Specialists immediately slapped their hands across their bare chests before shifting uncomfortably in their positions. "Keep it down, we don't want them waking up." Helia whispered glancing at the eerily silent tent.

"So? What's your plan? I want in."  
"We uh, don't have a plan yet." Nabu shrugged causing Nathan to groan.

"So you're the go-with-the-flow kind of people huh? That's hot."  
"That's weird."  
"Don't hit on us Mars, your boy won't be so pleased," Riven winced nodding his head towards Nathan's tent where Kaleb was sound asleep.

"Yeah you're probably right. Anyway, do you have _any_ ideas?"

"Nope," They all chorused.

"Damn. Well I've got one, gather around boys." Nathan grinned.

"Do you actually have an idea or is this just your way of coming closer to us?" Brandon teased as the boys huddled up outside the Winx's tent.

"Both actually, anyway we wedge two branches on either side of the tent entrance and then create a screen out of Clingfilm so when they wake up or come out they'll walk out into it."  
"Niceeee,"  
"I like it,"  
"Smart,"  
"Where the hell do we get Clingfilm from?"  
"Thanks it was supposed to be used against you but the girls snaked me and fell asleep so…and as a matter of fact, I happen to have some in my tent."  
"Okay but why?"  
"I don't know."

"Well go get it then."  
"Right. I'll be right back." Nathan chirped before running to his tent and disappearing inside.

"Nice save," Nabu said sarcastically, elbowing Sky in the ribs who scowled back in return.

"Now how do we know if they're inside or not?" Helia asked, leaning on a tree trunk.

"Well Nathan said they went to sleep didn't he?"  
"Yeah but how sure is he?"  
"No harm in checking, right?" Riven said as he reached for the zip of the tent.

"Uh I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nathan whispered, reappearing with a box of Clingfilm and scissors.

"Why not?"  
"Well, uhm, well, Stella may or may not have mentioned that they sleep unclad." Nathan mumbled looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Told you," Timmy whispered.

"Dammit now I want to open it," Brandon groaned causing the rest of the Specialists to chuckle.

"What a bunch of pervs," Nathan sighed, rolling his eyes and placing the box on the floor before heading to the entrance of the Winx's tent and clasping the zip in his hand.

"Wait, why do you get to look?" Riven asked.

"Because I'm gay, remember?" Nathan shrugged, as he slowly tugged the piece of metal downwards. The boys held their breath, trying not to look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Nathan shrieked and fell backwards causing the rest of the boys to jump in fright. All seven males spun around guiltily, coming face to face with a very bemused Bloom and bewildered Tecna standing with their arms crossed.

"We uh, well we were just –" Sky started.  
"We wanted to see if you wanted to go on a morning jog with us!" Timmy yelled quickly elbowing his friend who winced and went to stand next to Helia.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Nathan asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"We uh, we were."  
"So then where did you two go?" Helia asked.

"Bathroom." Bloom said at the same time Tecna said "On a walk,"  
The boys raised their eyebrows at them.

"We went to the bathroom but decided to take a walk since we couldn't sleep." Tecna explained, shooting Bloom a small glare.

"Yes that." Bloom nodded.

"So why did you take a bag?" Riven asked, nodding his head at Tecna's backpack.

"Well, it's dark."

"And so…?" Nabu asked, highly amused now.

"You know…bears and stuff." Tecna shrugged causing Bloom to nod her head eagerly before slowing down and shooting her a 'wtf are you saying' look.

"There aren't any bears here," Timmy stated, biting back his grin as Tecna blushed.

"Well there's no harm in being prepared,"  
"BULLSHIT!" Nathan boomed causing the rest of the guys to start laughing and Tecna and Bloom to groan in defeat.

"Now tell us the truth." Sky said as he gradually stopped laughing.

"Fine. We went into the forest because Tecna couldn't find signal on her phone,"  
"Brilliant!" Tecna grinned before clearing her throat; "I mean yeah, that's it."  
"So you needed signal on your phone at five am?"  
"Yes." Both girls chorused.

"But…why?"  
"…Don't change the topic, what are _you_ guys doing here?" Bloom demanded.  
"We already told you, morning jog,"  
"Shirtless?" Tecna asked raising her brow and tilting her head into a questioning stare.

"No shut up, don't _complain."_ Nathan hissed causing both girls to roll their eyes as the six males smirked egotistically.

"So what's with the Clingfilm?" Bloom asked picking up the rectangular box and holding it out for her to examine.

"To make spider webs," Nathan stated seriously.  
"No what the _fuck_ , Mars!" Riven groaned as he ran his hand through his hair causing it stick up messier than usual.

" _Hah, if only Musa was her to see that," Bloom thought causing her to bite back a smirk._

" _Spider webs?"_ Tecna repeated hesitantly causing Bloom to snort which just made the both of them burst out laughing. "Oh my Magix, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of."

"Right because _bears_ was so much better," Timmy pointed out causing Tecna to scowl at him.

"Anyway, thanks for the offer, but we'll pass." Bloom smiled before ushering Tecna into the tent and following suit.

"Well, that failed. It was fun being all sneaky with you lot. Remind me to take a picture next time y'all are shirtless and goodnight, I for sure will have some really _sweet_ dreams." Nathan grinned, taking one last look at the Specialists toned chests before heading back to his tent.

The Specialists shared a disturbed look before heading back to their tent as well to prepare for their jog.

"Now what?" Bloom huffed as she collapsed on her sleeping bag as Tecna zipped up the tent behind them, "They're going for a jog now, what if they see us there? What if the Trix wake up and we can't find the boys in the forest,"  
"Bloom calm down. Let's grab everything and make a run for it, right now the Trix are our biggest focus. When they wake up and make a move we'll follow behind or something but we can decide that later. Let's just go."  
Bloom nodded at her friend before throwing apart the tent in search of everything they could possibly need, "You know we should have just used our magic to get sweaters and stuff, I don't know why we risked coming back here."  
"Well we could have but if we used our powers The Trix would have sensed it,"  
"True, we can't let them know we know they're here,"  
"What? No. That's not the plan, is it? I thought we'd just wait for the Trix to make a move and then we attack."  
"Well yeah that is the plan, I meant like right now, besides they probably know we're on this island,"  
"Ah shit, that means they're still one step ahead of us," Tecna winced as she quietly crawled out the tent, Bloom close behind.

They shared a quick glance before running back into the forest, careful not to be seen.

Bloom ducked under a tree branch as Tecna scanned their surroundings, she gave Bloom a thumbs up and Bloom immediately held up her hands, forming an orange orb of light in front of her. The orb floated in the air above them as it led the way through the forest of trees. They walked for about ten minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Bloom's orb shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw what they dreaded most.

There standing at six feet 3, huge and murderously furious, was a solitary full-grown troll, slapping an old, blood stained wooden club against his left palm, a perfidious and drunken smirk playing on his cracked, rapacious lips.

"He-llo pixies," His voice was insanely mechanical and sent chills down both girls.

"Fairies." Bloom grumbled under her breath, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Oh ho, aren't you cute when you get angry," The troll cackled, slowly inching closer to the pair, "Too bad that's not going to stop me from squashing you flat," He lifted the club above his head before bringing it down with immense speed and power that both girls barely had time to jump aside.

"WINX: BLOOMIX!" They screamed, before a flash of light circumscribed them, temporarily blinding the blue beast.

"Your fairy dust spells are going to do nothing but give me hayfever,"  
"Volcanic attack!" Bloom yelled, shooting a multicoloured beam at the troll, it hit him smack in the chest causing him to go flying backwards into a tree.

"Bio-rhythmic flow!" Tecna shouted, a blue-green electric ray shot out of her hand, causing the troll who was standing bent over the knees to go crashing back down.

The troll growled, grabbed his club and pointed it at Tecna. He smirked; "My masters amped up my club. You're not the only one with powers now. PERFECT STORM!" A purple beam shot out of the center of the club taking Tecna by shock, causing her to go crashing into a bush

Bloom shot Tecna a panicked look as Tecna quickly flew back up, giving Bloom a quick nod of assurance before returning back into her attack position. "Digital sphere!"  
"Lava jab!"  
The troll shrieked in pain, eyes flashing redder than usual, he struggled onto his feet and aimed his club at Bloom; "Black icicles!"  
Bloom's eyes widened before she screamed "Unfathomable fire," and a three layer shield appeared in front of her causing the ball of blue energy to reflect back at the troll, who tumbled backwards, landing on his face.

"Tecna! Distract him, I'll try tie him up!"  
Tecna nodded at the instruction, flying down onto the cold dirt ground before narrowing her eyes at the beast in front of her. She waited impatiently for him to get back, "Come on you big baby, that was barely anything!"  
The troll shrieked in anger and ran towards the fairy who just rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "I'm up here you idiot, didn't your _masters_ give you wings?"

The troll snarled and shot a purple orb at her and Tecna quickly created a green cube shield that absorbed it. She glanced at Bloom who was floating directly above the creature and nodded slightly. Bloom removed the wand from her boot before giving Tecna the green light; "Harmony blast!"

The troll collapsed to his knees as two purple speakers appeared at his side, "BLOOM NOW!"  
"WRAPPING FLAME!" Bloom screamed, a stream of fire shot out of her wand and wrapped itself tightly around the troll's body, causing it to scream in agony before collapsing unconscious on the ground.

Both fairies flew down to the forest's floor and Bloom created a portal with her wand while Tecna created a web that wrapped the troll, securely, before floating it through the red portal.

When the portal disappeared, both Bloom and Tecna transformed back into their human forms and high-fived each other.

"Holy shit…"  
The two girls spun around to, once again, come face to face with the six specialists. A look of absolute shock presented across each handsome face. Bloom bit her lip and Tecna shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath before opening them again. She cleared her throat before opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bloom who casually waved, "Oh hello again,"  
"No. no you can't just act innocent when ten seconds ago you guys were, were _butterflies_!" Sky boomed causing both girls to wince.

"Uhm, fairies," Tecna corrected, "not butterflies, more specifically bloomix, we haven't earned butterflix yet."

"Yeah apparently there aren't any animals that need saving so we're stuck with this for now,"  
"I'm dreaming right? This is all just one big, really messed up, lucid dream. Right?" Riven said pointing to the two girls standing sheepishly in front of him.

"Uh…YES! Yes that's it. A dream." Tecna nodded, cautiously.  
"OW!" Riven yelped, rubbing the spot that Nabu had just pinched.

"Nope, this is real." Nabu laughed before frowning and narrowing his eyes at Bloom and Tecna. "So, you two are, what?...fairies?"

They nodded.

"Dude does that mean you're a fairy too?" Brandon asked, his eyes glistening with hope and amusement.

"What?" Bloom asked, suspiciously.

"Bro shut up!" Nabu hissed, giving the brunette a pointed look.

"Nabu here can do some weird magic stuff, show them," Sky said encouragingly, pushing the male in front.

"I um, well, I don't know what to do,"  
"What makes you think you can do magic?"  
"I don't know…it just happened, I mean I always got this weird feeling but then one day I was angry and I lifted my hand and Timmy's glass of water went flying out the window and then after that all sorts of freaky shit started happening,"  
"Lift up this bag,"  
"What?"  
"This bag. Lift it up." Tecna repeated, shrugging off her backpack and placing it in front of her.

"Uh, okay?" Nabu raised an eyebrow but positioned his hand in front of him, "I'll try but like I don't really know how to-" before he could complete his sentence the bag was floating a good ten feet in the air. Everyone gasped.

Tecna and Bloom shared panicked looks before looking back at Nabu, who looked just as startled.

"So? Does that mean he's a fairy too?" Riven asked excitedly.

"Uh not exactly…" Bloom trailed off looking at Tecna for help.

"Then what?"  
"You're a wizard, Nabu."  
"HOGWARTS EXISTS?!"  
"What? No. That's a fictional school Timmy, but Red Fountain does."  
"What's that?" Helia asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Uh well. This is quite awkward isn't it? Oh look the sun's rising. How pretty."  
The six males looked questioningly at the red-haired female who was now blushing slightly.

Before anyone could comment, both Bloom and Tecna's watches began flashing brightly, earning everyone's attention, "Ah shit," Tecna mumbled, picking up her bag. "The Trix are awake."

 **Hellooo everyone!**

 **Okay incase you haven't noticed, I changed the title of this fanfic because well, the old one didn't make sense because the Specialists weren't even snobby so yeah.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"What do you mean the Trix are awake? Who are the Trix? What happens when they wake up? Why do you look worried?"  
"Jeez Sky, which question would you like me to answer first?" Bloom asked rolling her eyes as she squatted down to peer into Tecna's rucksack.

"Uhm, all of them," Bloom shot him a look before pulling out two torches and throwing it to Brandon and Nabu who caught them effortlessly.

"We don't have time to stand here and answer each question in detail," Tecna remarked, typing furiously into her mobile. Timmy was practically shaking with excitement as a holographic map of the entire forest shot out of the gadget.

"Okay, give us a summary and then explain later," Helia suggested causing both girls to freeze and look at each other. Bloom quickly looked back inside the bag meaning it was up to Tecna to explain to them briefly about their history with the witches who were now coming for them, the six lost princes of the magic dimension.

"God, okay. Uhm, the Trix are witches, they go to an all witches' school in the Magix dimension and they are our biggest uhh, enemies? Yeah, anyway, we were sent here to Gardenia on a mission because these three witches well, they're looking for six princes – who were sent here years ago for protection, however, as of recently, they have been tracked down and are in danger and well here we are."  
"I'm sorry, did you say _witches?_ " Riven asked, his face paling slightly as he shared a horrified look with Sky. Both Tecna and Bloom ignored his question; Bloom digging further into the bag and Tecna observing the large map in front of her.

"We need to get going Bloom, they're on the move and I can't track the other girls," Tecna said, scowling at the device in her hand. Bloom jumped up and moved to her side, a look of disbelief displayed across her face.

"What do you mean you can't track them?" She demanded peering over the purple haired fairy's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, but we need to move now. If that troll was that powerful I don't even want to think about what kind of upgrade Icy guys have." Tecna's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she looked at her friend who nodded in return.

"Right, well you six need to go back to your tent _now."  
_ "What? Why?"  
"Do not argue with me right now, Sky. Go."  
"No. We're coming with you, if Flora and the other girls are in danger then we want to help find them," Helia said causing Bloom and Tecna to both raise an eyebrow.

Tecna shook her head; "No. It's too dangerous, you won't be able to protect yourselves yet,"  
"What do you mean _yet_?" Brandon asked, lowering his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Oh, I didn't mean to say that it just – "

"No. You're lying. You're not telling us something." Nabu growled.

"You're right. There's a lot we're not telling you, but now is not the time to get into it because our friends are possibly in danger and so are you so you're going to go back to your tent where I can assure your safety. No arguments." Bloom spoke with such finality in her voice that the boys' looked at her in complete shock and awe.  
Tecna grinned; "Boys, meet Bloom, our group leader. Now listen to her and go back to the campsite. We've put a protective barrier so no other magical creature can enter,"  
Brandon shook his head stubbornly; "No I can't go back, let us help you. I can't bear the thought of something happening to Stella…and the other girls of course." Brandon blushed causing the other five boys to smirk at him. But Bloom and Tecna were oblivious to this as they started discussing their game plan.

"Bloom please. Let us help," Sky pleaded walking towards the redhead and placing his hand on her shoulder.  
Bloom sighed, "Look, if you really want to help you'll do as we say. The last thing we need right now is for the Trix getting to you when we're four women short." Her eyes softened as she saw the defeat in Sky's teal blue eyes and in a much gentler tone she said; "I promise we'll explain everything as soon as we've found the others. But for now, just let us do our jobs. This is too dangerous for you. We're talking about the most powerful witches in the whole magical dimension. Your athleticism is going to put a slight scratch on them, please?"  
Sky slumped in disappointment but nodded nonetheless. He could see how desperate Bloom was and he didn't think he had it in him to upset her anymore than he probably has before. "Alright, we'll go back to the site," Bloom grinned, "But…you have to come back and give us a word to word, detailed, _honest_ explanation about what the hell is going on, okay?"  
Nodding eagerly, "Thank you," She mumbled cupping Sky's face before spinning around and walking to the backpack. "Use those flashlights to get you back to the campsite and- "

"Wait. Take my watch," Tecna said, handing Timmy the grey watch Mrs. Faragonda gifted her. Timmy took it with a horrified but excited look on his face, "What? Why?" He held it up with two fingers like it was going to jump on him and rip him to shreds.

Tecna rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand and strapping the warm leather around his wrist, "Now listen carefully because if you mess up my watch I will blast you into the Omega dimension,"  
Bloom snickered which caused Timmy to gulp and stare at the watch with a slight fear that made Tecna drop her fierce demeanor to smile before realising and picking her guard up again. "I'm serious Timmy. Not a single scratch on it, got it?"  
He nodded quickly, "But uh, why are you giving it to me in the first place?"  
"It'll help us track you down in case of anything. But most importantly, as soon as you reach the safety of your tent I want you to tap on the left side of the watch _three_ times and then click the _blue_ icon that will appear on the watch screen. This will send Bloom an alert that you're okay. However, if you're _not_ okay then you tap the screen twice and click the icon on the top right corner that has the initials DC which stands for Distress Code. This will send an alert to all of us, including our headmistress at Alfea and possibly the headmaster of Red Fountain and will automatically switch on your Live Location. Please do not press it unless you really are in danger."  
The six specialists looked at the watch in complete astonishment. "What kind of watch is this?" Timmy asked rhetorically.

"It was created specifically for this mission and is equipped with the latest technology in the magical realm." Bloom explained, "We all have one,"  
"Do you people realise this is single-handedly the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to me in my entire eighteen years of existence?" Riven chocked out, eyeing his friends with utter disbelief.

"Aw honey. This is nothing. You're in for a _real_ treat," Bloom winked before her and Tecna ducked into the thick forest trees.

…

"Stella, did you see that?"  
The blonde fairy stretched, letting out a loud yawn before focusing her eyes on Flora who was squinting at something in the distance. "See what?"  
"There, just keeping looking in that direction, between those two palm trees," Flora whispered, shifting in her position on the highest tree branch to make room for Stella who quickly flew to it. She squinted into the darkness for a good thirty seconds before a flash of purple lit up the small patch of forest further away from them. Stella, slightly alarmed, quickly jumped to her feet and flew higher into the sky but was pulled to a halt by Flora, who looked just as worried.

"The Trix must have a troll or something in the forest. Those were Tecna's beams," Flora whispered.

"Well we should go help them then."  
"No." Flora said, grabbing Stella's arm, "If they needed help they would have shot the beams directly into the sky or sent us the distress code, I think they've got whatever _that_ is covered. We have to stay here and watch out for the Trix; the sun will be up soon and I'm sure they're bound to strike any moment now."

Stella nodded; Flora was right, Bloom and Tecna were strong enough to handle a stupid troll, hell they've battled worse. But that's not what was worrying the princess of Solaria.  
"They're so close to the campsite Flo, what if someone sees them? Or what if that troll escapes and heads towards our classmates?"  
"It wouldn't be able to pass through the barrier Bloom put up. But you're right about the witness part, however I doubt anyone is going to be awake this early; apart from the specialists. And if they see Bloom and Tecna as fairies then that's good, it'll make it all the more easier to convince them about their true nature,"  
"Okay shit clearly you've thought this through."  
"I do a lot of thinking when I'm silent,"  
"You're always silent,"  
"Exactly." Flora smiled softly as they made their way back to the Oak tree branch. They sat in silence for a while before Stella spoke up.  
"What do you normally think about?" Flora blinked.

"Lots of stuff, I guess. Everything." She shrugged.

They fell into yet another comfortable silence before Stella, again, broke it.

"You know Flo, I consider you my best friend just as everyone else does…but you and I, well…" Stella murmured, her voice trailing off. Flora turned to look at her with questioning eyes and Stella sighed, "We don't really talk as much as we do with the others."

Flora was stunned; she didn't know how this conversation turned so deep but a part of her was grateful that Stella had brought it up. She wasn't wrong. They may be best friends in theory but the two of them are not as close as they should be, and it was mildly upsetting.

"I guess it's because we're two completely different people; like I'm quiet and you're loud. We've barely got anything in common, have we?"  
"Who said having opposite personalities should affect how close we are? Aren't opposites meant to attract?"  
"Yeah but when two people have similar interests and act in similar ways they get along better. Take Musa and Layla for example; they're practically the same people." This made Stella laugh.

"Yeah, they're both hot headed, notorious _boys."_ Flora burst out laughing.

"They do act awfully like the male population don't they," She grinned, "But maybe you're right. I guess I haven't really tried to get close to you."  
Stella smiled; "Well, let's start now."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah! What better time to have a heart to heart conversation than at five O-clock in the morning when we're staking out a bunch of witches?"  
"Fair point. Okay, what do you suppose we start with."  
"Okay, I know, there's a question I've been dying to ask but I've been too cowardly to bring it up in fear of hurting your feelings…"  
Flora inhaled sharply; she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next but all in all she couldn't help feeling curious as to what the blonde was too scared to ask. "Go on..."  
"Are you sure, I really don't want to upset you Flo," Stella whispered carefully, her eyes looking somewhat worried. Flora dismissed her words with a wave of her hand,

"Alright…what happened between you and Lucian?"

And just like that the breath was knocked out of Flora as she clutched the tree branch with all her might, knowing if she let go she would sure as hell fall over. Just hearing his name was enough to suck the life right out of her soul. Lucian Parker; that bastard.

"Flora? Are you okay?" Stella asked softly, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Flora nodded in response, wiping her eyes with the heel of her palms. She let out a chocked out laugh that sounded a lot more like a sob and before she could do anything about it she found herself full on weeping into Stella's shoulder.

"Oh Flora, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up," Stella cooed as she rubbed her friend's back soothingly. Flora shook her head in disagreement before pulling out of Stella's hold.

"No. Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, God. Why am I crying?!"  
Stella stared at her in sympathy, not knowing what exactly to do.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm not forcing you to. Take your time, sweetie,"  
Flora sniffed; "Thanks Stell. But no, I've kept it bottled up for almost five months now. It's about time I opened up to someone and actually welcomed these feelings. Can you believe it though? Five months and I'm crying _now."_ Flora chuckled, hiccupping,

Stella smiled softly at her, "I think it would probably be healthier if you talked to someone about it. It doesn't have to be me, per say."  
"N, no. I'll talk to you." Flora sniffed, wiping her tears before taking a deep breath. "Well. Honestly, I don't know where to start. I was a stupid teenager who fell in love with an idiot player, not much to say about it. Except for the fact that I was entirely convinced he was being legit. And I mean why wouldn't I? I've practically known him my whole life, right? You'd think with us being childhood best friends and our parents being really close he wouldn't be such a, such a…rude blockheaded crouton!"  
Stella snorted. " _Rude blockheaded crouton?"_

"I have no explanation for that except that I meant exactly that. He looked _exactly_ like a crouton."

Stella burst out laughing which, naturally, caused Flora to join along and together they were clutching onto the wooden branch to prevent them falling off the tree amidst their sudden hysteria.

"Well anyway, he was the first person I let get close to my heart like that and he broke it. As simple as that."  
"What a crouton." Stella sighed in mock exasperation which just caused them to return back into their crazy fit of laughter. But it was soon brought to a halt when their watches started flashing red; Musa's signal. They peered over the edge of the branch to where the Trix's tent was located to see them scrambling out. They gave each other a look of panic before quickly and discreetly flying onto the forest floor where Musa and Layla were already waiting for them.

"About damn time those lazy hags woke up," Layla grumbled, rubbing her eyes in attempt to wipe the sleep away herself.

"Says the person who literally just woke up from a forty-five-minute nap," Musa snapped, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You can't prove that,"  
"Your morning breath is as much evidence as I could possibly need." Layla grabbed the blue-haired female and exhaled a huge breath right onto her face which caused Musa to scrunch her nose up in disgust and her eyes to water. "What kind of disgusting ass- "  
"Shhh, you idiots will blow our cover!" Stella hissed causing both females to shrug sheepishly.

"What do we do?" Flora asked, nodding her head in the witches' direction.

"We follow them,"  
"And how do you suppose we do that without them spotting us?" Layla asked causing the musical fairy to roll her eyes.

"Obviously we don't let them."  
 _"Obviously,"_

"Well do you have a better idea# miss smarty pants?" Musa demanded causing Layla to shrug.

"Look, let's just follow them as discreetly as possible, and if our cover is blown then, well, we fight."

"Wow, what a game plan that is." Layla said sarcastically causing Stella to scowl.

"What's with Layla?" Flora asked Musa, who simply smirked in return.

"Moody Margaret here is having a mini war with her hormones,"  
"Excuse me what the fuck, no I am not."  
"You are. I can literally see the hearts in your eyes when you're daydreaming,"  
"Lie!"  
"Nope. Layla's in loooove," Musa giggled, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I am so not in love. I am in like and it is very much temporary,"  
"Same difference. Anyway, let's not get into this now. The Trix are on the move,"

"Right, I'll alert the other two," Flora said, tapping twice on her watch screen and then clicking on both the blue and purple button.

"Damn."  
"What?" Stella asked turning to look at the music fairy.

"We don't have Tecna's thermal detection thing. What happens when we lose the Trix?"  
"Shit. Okay, Flora'll just have to continuously ask the trees but other than that…don't lose them."  
"Wow okay that'll be sups easy." Layla muttered as she pushed her way towards the lake.

"Wait, wait!"  
"Now what?" Stella asked, getting quite frustrated.

"Let's split up. Two of us head towards their tent and insert a camera microchip so if they come back we'll know. The other two will follow the witches."  
"That makes sense actually, alright. You and Layla follow the Trix, Flora and I will catch up once the chip is set."  
"Where are we getting this chip thing from?" Layla asked looking back and forth between Musa and Stella and then smirking when their excited expressions faltered.

"Our watches probably have one, we'll use mine," Flora reminded, taking hers off.  
"What? We can't pull apart your watch Flora. Taking out the chip will completely disconnect you from us."  
"Why not? If we need to communicate then you can reach me through Stella's, once we're done Tecna can help me fix it back up. Besides, I doubt we'll have any signal once we're deep in the forest."  
"Are you sure? We can use mine if you'd like." Layla asked, although she really hoped Flora would refuse.

"No. We'll use mine." Layla sighed in relief.  
"Okay, the coast is clear I think. See you in a bit." Musa whispered before she quickly flew up into the air, Layla gave a mini salute before following suit.

"Which way did they go?" Layla asked, scanning the forest below them.

"I'm not sure, dammit Flora should have come with us." Layla nodded, it was not smart of them to split up this way.

"Yeah but, it's good Flora and Stella are paired up together. I hope they use this time to get closer."  
"Yeah, knowing Stella she isn't going to pass up the opportunity just like that. Anyway, I think I see something down there,"  
"Shouldn't we probably look up though, they can fly." Layla pointed out, spinning around in a circle.  
"I don't think they'd risk being caught to be honest. Well, I don't know, I'm not sure what their plan is."  
"Wait, Stella's calling." Layla said, bringing Musa to mute. "Hello?"  
"Layla. Musa. I think we've figured out what the Trix are planning."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"So we're at their tent, and there are three suitcases full to the brim with clothes that are so bleh, like I don't even know what they're thinking." Layla and Musa rolled their eyes at this.

"What's that got to do with anything, Stell?"  
"Oh right. Okay switch to holographic mode."  
"Ah shit. Okay give us one sec," Musa said as she and Layla flew towards a tree and ducked into one of its thick branches. Layla turned on the holographic setting and Stella and Flora were floating in front of them.

"Okay anyway. The clothes we found look like normal human clothes; I'm talking Forever 21 and H&M human. Like these witches must have a really big budget or something because- "  
"What Stella is trying to say is…we think the witches are trying to blend in. Their normal suits are lying on their sleeping bags so they've changed.

"So, they're trying to pass off as normal civilians on the island? I have to give it to them; that's smart. It's almost six though, why are they awake so early?" Musa asked, swinging her legs over the branch. Flora and Stella shrugged.

"No idea. Anyway, if they're trying to blend in it probably means they're going to head straight for the Specialists'."  
"Damn that's good. So, what? We head to the campsite?"  
"Honestly, I think that's the best idea right now. Bloom's put up a boundary so the Trix won't be able to pass through. But the Specialists will. You've got to go over there and make sure they don't leave the campsite."  
"Have you heard anything from Bloom and Tecna? They might be at the campsite still, they can stall them in the meantime."  
"I sent them an alert before dissembling my watch so they won't be able to get through to me."

"That's alright, I'll ring them up." Musa said as she began fumbling with her watch. But just before she could press 'call', Flora and Stella's holograph started glitching.

"Girls? What's going on?" Layla asked, jumping to her feet.

"I-I- don't…." Flora stammered before their image disappeared and Layla's watch switched off.

"I think you lost signal. Let me try mine," Musa pressed the ring button under Tecna's image, but nothing happened. The two girls stared blankly at the gadget on Musa's wrist. " _Oh Wonderful."_

Layla sighed before flying up into the sky, with her arm stretched out she began pacing around in mid air in attempt to find at least one bar of signal.

"This is why I prefer home. There is not a signal spot in the dimension that doesn't have signal." Musa murmured to herself as she flew down to the forest floor and doing the same.

After five minutes of no luck, she flew up to Layla who looked like she was about to throw the watch out into the oblivion.

"We're too deep inside, we'll just have to head back to the site quickly. The boys normally go for a morning jog and I pray to every ancestor out there that they slept in an extra half an hour." Musa groaned. The two began making their way back in the direction of the rest of their classmates but were brought to a halt when they saw a light flicker amongst the trees on the ground below them.

Layla and Musa looked at each other before diving down and landing gracefully on the cold earth. Before Layla could make a beeline towards the source of light, Musa grabbed her and pulled her further away, pressing her finger to the brunette's lips.

"Shh," Musa hissed, "It's them,"  
"Who is 'them'?" Layla whispered, staring as the gleam got further and further away. But the look on Musa's face gave it away and Layla paled.

"The Trix…and they're not alone."

"Please don't tell me its- "  
"The Wizards of the Black Circle."  
" _Oh wonderful."_

 **Heyy**

 **It's been awhile, hasn't it?  
Anyway I decided to add a little sentimental moment between Flora and Stella; I don't know **_**why**_ **but I just felt like, besides in the show the two barely have any moments together,**

 **And yes, I've decided to drag in the Wizards too. It's an odd combination but I just thought it would be interesting. I mean, the Trix and the Wizards have, according to the show, never met so I'm sure I'm not the only that's interested to see how** _ **that**_ **turns out. (Just know there is going to be hella conflict and jealousy** **)**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"My signal just went off, Bloom. That means we have zero contact with the girls OR the guys." Tecna whispered, her voice dripped with panic as she stared at her phone in disappointment.

"Maybe you could fly up and look for at least one bar?"  
"Forget it, we're too deep in. Let's just look for the other four so we can get back to the site," Tecna suggested as she jumped over a bush, landing with a loud thud on the other side.

"Jesus Tec, shush your feet."  
"Sorry but they didn't come with a freaking _mute_ button," She mumbled sarcastically which caused the redhead to roll her eyes. "Wait did you hear that?"  
"No I did not because you- "  
"Shut up, there's someone there." This made Bloom still, she clenched her fists at her side getting ready for anything that came out.

"I can't believe it, who would have ever thought – AHHHHHH!"  
Tecna and Bloom both jumped in fear as Musa and Layla screamed in fright, appearing behind a large bush. Bloom clutched her chest and doubled over dramatically.

"I could have died right then and there, I _don't_ think you realise this," Bloom hissed causing Musa to roll her eyes and Layla to groan.

"You? What about us? I think I literally saw heaven for a split second,"  
"Oh no that was probably my absolute beauty, no worries people often get mixed up about – "  
"Please choke on a stick."  
"Out of all the things you could threaten me with, a _stick?"_

"We're literally in the freaking woods, Bloom. What did you want me to say? Choke on a leaf? Walk into a bush? _Photosynthesize_?"  
"This conversation is literally so unnecessary in my life." Layla huffed, throwing both Bloom and Musa an impatient glare _. "_ Let's instead talk about how we've got both witches AND wizards nearing the campsite as we speak."  
"Excuse me, what? Wizards?" Tecna hissed, her eyes widening in horror.

"Which wizards?"  
"Saladin," Layla said sardonically, "Bloom how could you _literally_ ask me that question. The Black Circle of course!"

"Oh my God is this some sort of reunion?" Bloom sighed.

"Please stop asking me stupid questions, I swear to God my brain can't deal with you at this time of the day." Layla huffed which caused Bloom to swat her arm.

"It was rhetoric – "  
"HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE CAMPSITE?!" Tecna yelled causing all three girls to wince and shoot her dirty looks. "What?"

"It's like you people refuse to have mercy on my ears, I swear to God I'm so unloved." Musa grumbled, walking past the group and towards the campsite.

"And we thought Stella was the dramatic one," Tecna mumbled as she followed suit. "Do you girls know where her and Flora are by the way?"  
"Well, no. Our signal broke as we were talking to them, but we were discussing heading towards the tent because we think that's where the Trix and the Black Circle are heading." Layla explained.  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause Stella and Flora found the Trix's normal attire in their tents and so they, no, _we_ think they're trying to blend in as normal humans to lure the Specialists in."  
"Damn that's smart. We need to hurry though, the sun is literally out, and the Specialists are very much awake."  
"Wait how do you know?"  
"Uhm, they kind of saw us fight off a troll."  
"Oh _my God._ How did they react? Did Riven piss his pants? Please tell me he did, _oh my God."_

"Surprisingly, neither of them did. They were pretty shook though, but they got over it quickly. Apparently Nabu is a wizard too. Who would've guessed?"  
Layla froze causing Bloom to crash into her back and collapse backwards into a pile of leaves.

"Ow, Layla! What was that for?"  
"What did you say?" Layla asked the purple haired fairy, dismissing her friend who was currently sprawled out on the forest floor.

"Surprisingly, neither of them did?"  
"No after that,"  
"They got over it -?"  
" _After that,"_

"Who would've guessed- "  
"BEFORE THAT!"  
"Uhmm…?"  
"The part of Nabu being a wizard!"  
"If you knew what I said why did you make me repeat myself?"  
"BECAUSE IT SOUNDED MORE DRAMATIC NOW LISTEN. Nabu is a wizard. The Black Circle is here. The Black Circle is after Nabu. Okay, I am a genius." Layla and Musa high-5'd.

"I always knew you had it in you," Musa gushed causing Layla to sashay.

"Why would the Black Circle want Nabu?" Bloom asked, finally getting up from the floor and dusting herself off.

"Obviously not because he's freaking hot," Layla muttered under her breath.  
"Did you hear that? Did she just – OH MY GOD!" Musa shrieked throwing her hands up in the air and jumping up and down.

"Shut your crusty ass mouth up, I was being sarcastic. _Obviously,_ they want to "recruit" him into their little squad. We can't let them convert him to the dark side, I won't let them _. I will not."  
_ "Okay Miss. Knight in Shining Armour, lead the way." Tecna laughed, gesturing for Layla to walk ahead causing both Musa and Bloom to snicker.

"I really don't like you people," Layla sulked but walking ahead nonetheless. She could deny it all she wanted, but deep down she knew she had some sort of soft spot for the dark-skinned prince, it ate her alive to admit it, but she did, and it terrified her in the best and worst way possible.

After a few more minutes, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the back of their necks were damp with moisture as the Vitamin D seeped into their skins. Completely aware that the rest of their classmates would be waking up soon, they picked up their paces and prayed none of the teachers knew about their rebellious little midnight stroll.

"I hope Stella and Flora made it back to the campsite already," Tecna whispered as they quickly darted out of the thick forest trees. Bloom hummed in agreement as they made a beeline for their tent, freezing in their tracks when they saw the Specialists' sitting in a circle outside their tent.

"Uhm, hi?" Musa asked, her eyebrow raising as the boys looked up at her in awe and excitement.

"Oh good, you're back." Stella sighed as she and Flora crawled out of their tents to join them outside.

"I never want to be left alone with all six of them ever again, sketch that into your memories." Flora frowned at the six boys sitting in front of her with amused expressions on their faces.

Bloom laughed; "Why? What did they do?"  
"Apparently you have some things that you promised to tell them?" Stella explained causing Bloom and Tecna to look at each other.

"Right about that – "  
"It's a really long story –"  
"Exactly, now's not the time to get into all that,"  
"Why do you keep avoiding the topic?" Timmy asked, frustrated causing Tecna to bite her lip and avoid his questioning eyes.

"We're not avoiding the topic, it's just – "  
"What? You don't trust us?" Sky asked, his voice a hushed whisper causing a shiver to go down Bloom's spine.

"Well, we _did_ just meet but no, it's not that – "  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's a lot to digest. We don't want to throw everything at you all at once. Trust me, when you find out you'll understand why we keep brushing it aside."  
"I want to know now, dammit!" Riven groaned, running his hand through his hair in frustration which only made Musa's eyes widen slightly before she quickly looked away. " _God how did he make something as small as running his hand through his hair so damn sexy?"_ She thought, closing her eyes to calm her hormones.

"You know what, fuck this. Find us when you're ready to trust us," Nabu grumbled as he pushed himself past Layla, his arm brushing against hers causing goose bumps to erupt along her skin. She quickly snatched her hand away and refused to watch him walk away in anger. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't bare the thought of him being angry with her.

As if on cue, the rest of the boys jumped to their feet and walked past them, in the direction of the forest.

"No wait-"Flora yelled, her voice panicked as she remembered the Trix were still out there. But the boys ignored her and walked deeper into the forest.

"Gosh we should have just told them." Bloom groaned as she sat down and buried her head in her knees. She couldn't get the image - the hurt that flashed across Sky's face when he accused her of not trusting them - out of her head. She didn't know why, but she hated the fact that he was mad at her.  
"No, it's good we didn't. Trust me, I hate knowing that Timmy is angry about something I did, well, didn't do…but we did it for their own good. Right now, we need to get dressed and go keep an eye on them. Who knows when the Trix will put their plan into action."  
The girls nodded in agreement as they all began to gather their things for the shower.

Twenty minutes later they were walking into the forest, fresh and determined. Once they were a good distance away, Tecna took out her tablet and inputted her watch's GPS tracking code. Immediately a purple spot appeared on the screen and Tecna began leading the way.

"Remind me to give you my watch to fix, Tech. I tried, but fixing watches is a big NOPE from my end." Flora said causing Tecna to grin and shake her head. Sometimes she loved that her friends relied on her for anything technologically related.

"Okay they should be right at the end of this path," Tecna muttered, as she dodged a tree branch.

"What are they even _doing_? They've literally been in that same spot for the past ten minutes." Musa grumbled under her breath.

"Forget that, is this forest like the breeding ground of mosquitoes? I've gotten bitten thrice since we entered." Stella whined, clawing at her arm until it turned pink.  
"Ew. I hate mosquitoes." Layla muttered, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"They're SO inconsiderate." Bloom said, causing all five of her friends to look at her questioningly. She elaborated; "Like, we already lose blood three to five days every month. Can't they be considerate and focus only on men."

The girls all hummed in agreement before coming to a halt when Tecna froze in front of them.

"What?" Flora asked peering over the purple-haired fairy's shoulder.

"They're not here?" Tecna half asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The group of girls immediately began scanning the area, wondering where the hell the princes could have gone.

"But, my GPS tracker…it's here. Girls look for a watch." Tecna ordered, her voice sounding gruff.

"Found it!" Flora called, and the rest of the gang ran towards her. She heaved herself out of the bush, holding Tecna's watch above her head like a trophy. "And it's not broken!"  
The girls cheered.

"Good, because I was going to _throw_ Timmy into a lake if there was so much as a single scratch on it." Tecna growled as she took her watch from the brunette and clasped it securely around her wrist.

"But what was it doing in a bush?" Bloom asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"More importantly, where are the guys?" Musa asked.

"I think they went that way; these footprints look recent." Layla called from the other end of the opening, pointing at a track of prints leading deeper into the forest.

"But this is leading away from the forest path. Why would they do that?" Flora questioned, a look of unease flashed across her face.

"You don't think – "  
"THE TRIX!" They chorused, wide-eyed and pale-faced.

The girls sprinted in the direction of the tracks, each with a look of exigency dressed across their faces. It wasn't like them to jump to conclusions; but it scared them shitless to just think about the six princes so vulnerable in front of the likes of The Trix and The Black Circle. They had to get to them fast, or it was game over.

…

The six boys were walking through the forest, fuming from their _disagreement_ with the Winx, when they heard a scream from somewhere within the trees around them. They came to an abrupt stop and then braced themselves for what would come.

"What was that?" Sky asked, turning to look at his friends.

"It was a scream, Sky. What else could it possibly be? A bark?" Riven muttered, rolling his eyes at the blonde.  
"Ironically, we're surrounded by trees so bark kind of makes sense." Nabu piped up, beaming at himself, proudly.  
"Nabu listen, I don't have energy for your lame as hell puns right now, please shut up." Riven sighed dramatically.  
"Okay your rudeness was so uncalled for and I'm going to pretend like you didn't just ignore how good a pun that was. _Disrespectful fuck_." Nabu grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Back to the point…that was a girl's scream. What if she's hurt?" Helia, the only one who seemed to be able to keep track of conversations, pointed out. His face flashed with worry and he silently prayed it wasn't Flora…or any of the girls for that matter. But mainly Flora, although he didn't exactly know why yet.

"It came from here," Timmy said, pointing through trees that seemed impossible to pass through.

"Let's go."  
"Wait Tecna's watch. I'm going to hide it somewhere here because I can just _see_ myself losing it." Timmy called as he quickly bent over a bush and carefully strapped the gadget onto a tiny branch.

The boys struggled to get through the thick branches obstructing their way, but eventually they reached a clearing and immediately froze.

There lying flat on the ground was a female who appeared to be around their age, but neither of them could recognise her or the other two girls that were squatting besides her.

"Are you okay?" Helia asked, softly as he eyed the girl on the floor. She was lying in a small pool of blood, but he couldn't pinpoint what had actually caused it.

"She's coming to!" One of the other girls cried, shifting her position to look at the injured one and taking her hand. The girl groaned in pain as she tried to sit up, but the brunette pushed her back down.

"Could you, could you help us carry her back to our tent?" She hiccupped as she turned to face the boys. Her cheeks were bright pink and damp, but her eyes looked dry – much to Sky's confusion.

"Sure," Brandon said quickly as he made his way towards them, but just as he bent down to pick up the now conscious woman, he was gently brought to a halt.

"Don't touch him!" Stella growled, slapping the girl's hand away from where they were wrapped around his neck.

"Stella?!" Brandon asked, his voice laced in surprise at the blonde fuming in front of him, standing in a defensive position, her palm pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arm around his waist and gave her a look that asked her to explain.

"What's going on?" Nabu asked when Layla jumped in front of him, clutching his hand as she glared daggers at the three girls in the centre.

"Please, you have to help us. Our sister, she was shot!" The girl with the deep purple hair wailed, clutching onto his other hand.

"Don't listen to her Brandon," Stella warned, tightening her grip on him. Brandon looked perplexed as he looked between both girls.

"Please, she needs help. She'll bleed out."  
"That's not even her blood, Darcy." Musa snarled, swelling in anger. Riven raised an eyebrow at the bitterness in her voice.

"Are you stupid? Who's Darcy?" The brunette feigned obliviousness, but her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the raved-haired female. This just made Musa's anger soar. She let out a growl, clenching a fist at her side she took a threatening step towards her. Riven, sensing the change in atmosphere, quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards, into his chest.  
"Stop your stupid act, Icy." Bloom growled. Icy glowered in defeat as she slowly stood up.  
"Of course, you just had to ruin everything." She lashed as her fists clenched in anger.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Stormy screeched, aiming at Helia who was standing furthest away.

"AURA OF LEAVES!" Flora shrieked, jumping in front of Helia, a large pink-aura shield with neon green leaves decorating appeared in front of the two. Helia jumped in surprise as his eyes widened in shock.

"WINX: BLOOMIX" All six girls screamed; a white flash surrounded them, causing the six boys plus the three witches to shield their eyes and flinch. Once they had recovered from the bright light; the boys gasped.

"Holy shit…" Nabu muttered, eyeing up the floating Layla in front of him. Layla, who appeared oblivious to this, spun around and glared literal daggers at the three witches, who were also floating in the air.

"Guys run." Bloom commanded, but before the boys could act, there was a rustle in the bushes which caught everyone's attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the magical WInx Club." Ogron's voice was deep and mischievous as he smirked up at the six fairies.

"It's lovely to see you again, my sweet Flora." Duman smirked, taking Flora's hand in his and planting a soft kiss on it. Helia, without noticing, clenched his fists and glared at the pink haired stranger.  
She snatched it away in disgust; "Can't say the same thing, Duman. And I am _not_ yours. Never was, never will be."  
Duman chuckled darkly, "You'll come around eventually, _my love._ "  
"What do you want here?" Bloom demanded, floating to the ground. She crossed her arms and stood emotionlessly in front of the four wizards.

Anagan tilted his head to the right and smirked; "You know exactly what we want,"

"Quite frankly, Anagan, we don't. That's why she asked." Layla said as she landed next to Bloom and shot the brunette a glare. Anagan's eyes lit up as he took in her appearance. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Layla," A vexatious grin appeared on his face which made her squirm and shift her gaze away from his.

"We want him," Ogron answered Bloom's question. Everyone followed his gaze until they reached Nabu, who stood rooted to the ground, trying to contain his fear. "When we heard the Trix were out here looking for the six lost princes we were beyond ecstatic. We finally had a chance to get our revenge…until we found out one of them was a wizard."  
"Wait. Princes?" Sky bellowed causing the Winx to cringe.

Ogron chuckled; "Aw did they not tell you? Well, story time! Gantlos, would you care to enlighten these men?"  
"Pleasure," Gantlos smirked. "Eighty years ago, the Kings and Queens of Eraklyon, Espero, Isis, Callisto, Romulea and Ohm gathered together in the city of Magix during the Battle of The Ancestors; where they imprisoned the three Ancestral Witches in the Omega Dimension. Those three witches were these lovely women's great grandmothers," He pointed to the Trix who beamed in return, "So naturally, the "Ancestor Witches's descendants" – as we call them – have come for you six to seek revenge. We, on the other hand, have just come because you," He pointed at Nabu, "Well, we want to recruit you into our group."  
"Over my dead body am I letting that happen." Layla growled.

"Aw you're actually the cutest when you're angry," Anagan cooed causing Layla to cringe in disgust.

"Listen here you pesky pixies, I'm sick and tired of you spoiling our plans. For once we're going to get away with this because guess who's outnumbered now?" Icy chirped bitterly.

Bloom swore under her breath. She was right; one of the reasons they always won was because it had always been six against three/four when it came to their battles. And now it was all seven of them against six of them. Don't get her wrong, she had faith in her team, but she couldn't deny the strength of both the Trix and The Wizards of the Black Circle - it was literally her worst nightmare that the two groups would merge together.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see about that," Musa rebuked, "INFINITE ECHO!"

A vortex-like purple sonic beam of energy came shooting out of her hands, hitting Darcy square in the chest. "Ooh that was a lot more fun than I anticipated!"

"ICE SHARDS!" Icy screeched, aiming for Stella, but she was too quick as she jumped onto a Brandon and they both fell out of the way.

"Uh, thanks," Brandon whispered, looking completely shook.

"You and the guys head back to the campsite as quickly as possible, we'll distract them." Stella mumbled as she prepared herself to get back to the fight. But before she could fly back up, she was yanked back down to the ground and immediately enveloped into a warm embrace.

"Please be careful," Brandon sighed into her hair. Stella's heart exploded as she sat there in his arms, confused and ecstatic at the same time. She hid her blush as she quickly pulled away, giving him a meek smile and nodding; "You too."  
…

 **This literally has to be the crappiest chapter I have written so far in this story. Like I genuinely apologise.**

 **But oh well an update is an update.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and please remember to review!**


End file.
